Diario secreto de Yuki
by SaMakoto Rei
Summary: -Traducción- Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante ronca sonoramente, Yuki Eiri se aburre. Así que le habla a Shuichi… ¡A su manera…! Eiri x Shu
1. 18 de Noviembre

Esto es una fakin' traducción, así que pueden respirar tranquilas, yo no soy la autora de este fic. Le pertenece a **Fantony **[.net/u/1663198/Fantony] y fue publicado originalmente en la sección en inglés de bajo el título de **"Yuki's secret diary" **[.net/s/4663798/1/Yukis_Secret_Diary].

A continuación, el texto original traducido con la mayor fidelidad que mi vocabulario me permite :D ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Trama:**__ Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Entonces le habla a Shuichi... a su manera...! EirixShu_

_**Disclaimer:**__ ¡Le daré un beso en la mejilla a quien ponga a Gravitation bajo mi árbol de navidad! (¿A qué se refieren con "Es una mugre de precio"?)._

* * *

**18 de Noviembre.**

¡Jesús! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte esta noche! ¿Qué es eso de pedirme prestada mi laptop? ¡Tenía miedo de que anduvieras metiendo tu naricita en mis documentos y descubrieras mi pequeño secreto!

Todas estas páginas de Word en las que estoy "hablándote" cuando no estás en casa o cuando duermes, seguramente porque bueno, estoy algo así como acostumbrado a tenerte cerca y yo me... ahem... aburro sin ti. Algo que, por supuesto, nunca te voy a decir. No estoy seguro de que alguien pueda morir producto de una hemorragia nasal infinita, pero ciertamente no quiero intentar averiguarlo. Tú salpicarías sangre en el nuevo y estiloso**¹** papel tapiz de la sala. ¡De ninguna manera!

Pensándolo bien, no estoy seguro si me gustaría que recorrieras ese archivo en el que guardo todas esas lindas fotos y videos tuyos que encuentro en Internet (Ese archivo actualmente pesa 3.90G... ¿Soy extraño en alguna forma?).

Es por eso que estuve contigo todo el tiempo que pasaste frente a mi laptop. Para asegurarme de que no estuvieras intruseando. Lo siento si tenías la impresión de que estaba ahí sólo para asegurarme de verte buscando coatíes* porque viste uno en TV ¡Y lo encontraste lindo! Discúlpame, pero tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer con mi vida, como... err... tomar una cerveza y err... Bueno, ¡No importa!

¿Y que mierda es ese wallpaper de Sakuma? ¡¿Cuándo lo hiciste, condenado mocoso!? ¿Fue cuando fui por mi encendedor?

Como sea, tú estás dormido ahora Y estás roncando Y eso me está molestando. ¡Simplemente no puedo creer que incluso cuando estás durmiendo sigues siendo más ruidoso que un motor humeante! ¿Podré alguna vez tener un poco de paz y silencio en esta vida?

Bueno, ahora se supone que deba matar los siguientes diez minutos borrando los 81 mensajes de texto que me enviaste desde el trabajo hoy (me pregunto si Seguchi estaría feliz de saber que gastas más tiempo mensajeándome que haciendo lo que él te paga una fortuna por hacer).

"Vas a contstar alguna ves, stupido hijo d perra???" ¡Eso es a lo que yo llamo poesía! Pensándolo seriamente, ¿qué esperabas que respondiera a "Yuki, t amo mas q a los pockys d frsa" o "Hiro sta nfermo y paso la ultima hora ncerrado n l bño"?

Tengo que admitir que consideré (¡al menos mil veces!) la idea de conseguir un nuevo celular sin decírtelo, y vender este por cincuenta millones de yenes a un tabloide, pero entonces lo pensé mejor. Algunos mensajes deberían, definitivamente, permanecer entre nosotros dos *sonrisa malvada*. ¡Considerate afortunado!

* * *

_Gracias por leer, les guste o no esta historia, ¡los reviews son siempre bienvenidos! ;-)_

_* Coatí es uno de mis animales favoritos. Pertenecen a la familia de los mapaches. Si no los conocen ¡googleenlos! ¡Puedo pasar años mirándolos en el zoológico local!, ¡He he!_

_

* * *

_

Notas finales de la traductora

**¹**La palabra original era Stylish. Si, estiloso es la traducción literal... el problema es que no sé si esa palabra se usa en otros países xD. Stylish es algo con mucho estilo, por si queda alguna duda.

No duden en dejar reviews, yo me encargaré de hacérselos llegar a Fantony y de que además ustedes reciban las respuestas :D. Gracias por leer y esperen una pronta actualización.


	2. 19 de Noviembre

_**Trama: **__Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Entonces le habla a Shuichi... a su manera...! EirixShu_

_**Disclaimer: **__Soy la dueña de Gravitation, ¡Murakami es una usurpadora! ¡De verdad! *Le crece la nariz*_

_

* * *

_

**19 de Noviembre.**

¿Cómo te atreves a sermonearme**¹** por las galletas de chocolate? ¡Sólo me comí cinco!

Está bien, quizás seis.

Doce, en realidad. (Me comí las últimas seis cuando estabas llamando a Hiro).

El paquete completo.

¿Feliz?

Pero ya eliminé las evidencias. Boté el paquete a la basura y le puse todas las cáscaras de zanahoria encima. Y mañana en la mañana voy a fingir que no encuentro el paquete y te voy a acusar de habértelas comido.

Digo, de verdad, ¿era necesario reñirme? ¿La tarde entera? Hombre, ¡Eres peor que una mujer!

Y eres lo suficientemente suertudo como para que yo no haya mencionado que Seguchi apareció con una caja llena de éclairs**²** de chocolate y religieuses**³** de frambuesa. Me los comí todos antes de que pudiera siquiera ponerles sus manos encima. Eso es probablemente lo que más me gusta de Tohma. Siempre me trae pasteles caros y deliciosos de la pastelería francesa, me los comí todos en un minuto, y no le dejé ni una miga, y aún así me sonreía como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Quizás realmente piensa que lo soy (¿quién podría culparlo?). Es eso, o está tratando de forzarme a comer como un ganso y convertirme en foie gras* para navidad (entonces tengo que admitir que no necesita forzarme mucho).

Como sea, ¡no creas que puedes escapar fácilmente! Mañana es tu día libre y voy a contar todos los pocky que comas durante el día. ¡Juro que lo haré!

PD. Cambié el nombre de este archivo de "Diario secreto de Yuki" a "Transcendentalismo en la poesía de Emerson"**, ¡creo que será mucho más seguro así!

* * *

_Gracias por leer, les guste o no esta historia, ¡los reviews son siempre bienvenidos! ;-)_

_* El foie gras (en francés 'hígado graso') o fuagrás es el hígado hipertrofiado de una oca, pato o ganso que ha sido sobrealimentado - Extracto de Wikipedia. Es muy caro pero creo que es horrible (tanto el sabor como la forma en la que tratan a las aves)._

_** Esta tesis proviene de superior-termpapers punto com_

_

* * *

_

**Notas finales de la traductora**

**¹**Acá decía "darme un discurso", pero es lo mismo. Quizás deje de poner estas aclaraciones xD.

**²**Pastelitos rellenos de nata y cubiertos de chocolate - Extracto de Wikipedia. Yo no sabía que diantres eran los éclairs... así que decidí buscarlo en Wikipedia.

**³**Lo mismo me pasaba con los religieuses, pero no están en Wikipedia ni en Google, así que seguirán siendo un misterio para mí.

_Cuando terminé de traducir este fic me comí 12 galletas de chocolate (:P), el paquete traía 15, pero yo si sé compratir, incluso si se trata de cosas dulces (que me gustan tanto o más que a Yuki). Me pregunto si a ustedes también les habrá dado hambre este capítulo._

_Ya vamos por el segundo capítulo :D! Hasta ahora la traducción no ha sido un problema, pero tomen en cuenta que hasta la fecha han sido publicados 25 capítulos de este fic... De todas maneras esperen una pronta actualización. Recuerden que le haré llegar todos sus reviews a Fantony, así que no se quedarán sin respuesta :)_


	3. 20 de Noviembre

**Nota:** Esto es una fakin' traducción, así que pueden respirar tranquilas, yo no soy la autora de este fic. Le pertenece a **Fantony **[.net/u/1663198/Fantony] y fue publicado originalmente en la sección en inglés de bajo el título de **"Yuki's secret diary" **[.net/s/4663798/1/Yukis_Secret_Diary].

A continuación, el texto original traducido con la mayor fidelidad que mi vocabulario me permite :D ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Trama:** Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Entonces le habla a Shuichi... a su manera...! EirixShu_

_**Disclaimer:** No (creo que está bastante claro)._

_

* * *

_

**20 de Noviembre**

Maldita sea, ¡Te odio pedazo de mierda! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Invitar al loco del conejo (¿Es esta tu idea de "tener un momento especial" conmigo en tu día libre? ¡Déjame decirte que tenía en mente planes ligeramente distintos!) ¿**Y **dejarme solo con él durante dos (larguísimas) horas para ir a una entrevista en una radio que habías olvidado?

Tienes suerte de que te ame (creo que nunca te lo voy a decir) ¡De otra manera te hubiera cortado la garganta con un cuchillo oxidado!

¡El hombre me volvió loco! ¿Te das cuenta de que que me hizo tomar el té con su horrible conejo rosado y ver un episodio completo de Pokémon con él?

No, no tienes idea de como es tener a un mocoso retardado de treinta y tantos aplaudiendo y saltando por todo el departamento cada vez que escuchaba a esa extraña cosa amarilla gritar "¡Pika-pika, Pikachu!".

"¡Seeeeh! ¡Los pókemons conocen a Shu-chan! ¡Pika Pika! ¡Pikashu-chan!"*

¡Jesús! ¿Acaso este tipo es drogadicto o algo así?

Está bien, quizás no debí sugerir que jugáramos a las escondidas**¹**, ni decirle que contaría hasta cien (sabía que no tenía idea de cuanto me tardaría porque el idiota sólo puede contar con los dedos y sólo tiene diez) después fui y le eché un vistazo, volví a mi laptop y _nunca _lo busqué. Pero no pude pensar en ninguna otra manera de deshacerme de él para poder trabajar un poco.

Y de verdad, incluso si pensamos que yo sabía que era un completo idiota, nunca se me habría pasado por la mente que fuera tan estúpido como para esconderse en el refrigerador. Honestamente.

La próxima vez, le voy a sugerir que juguemos _Reinita, Reinita, ¿Quién tiene la pelota?_****²** seré la reinita (¡ni siquiera pienses en reírte! ¿Quién tiene el pelo rosado y usa shorts ajustados? ¿Entonces, quién es la reinita, eh?) y voy a lanzar la pelota por la ventana.

Oh por cierto, ¿de verdad creíste que me había olvidado?

**Pockys comidos hoy: 53 ½** (seh, soy un buen chico así que no conté esa mitad que se te cayó de la boca cuando te dije que Bruce Willis era un fantasma en Sexto Sentido. ¿De verdad viste la película? Preferiría pensar que te quedaste dormido antes del final, pero de alguna manera tengo dudas sobre eso...)

Como sea, prefiero vomitar y comer mi propio vómito a decirte porqué estaba haciendo todas esas marcas en mi libreta de notas hoy. Digo, vamos, ¿Qué tan triste es contar el número de pockys que come tu amante? ¡Soy un verdadero imbécil!

* * *

_Gracias por leer, les guste o no esta historia, ¡los reviews son siempre bienvenidos! ¡Na No Da! :-)_

_*"Pika" significa "brilla" en japonés, entonces, eso es lo que Ryu decía en la versión japonesa del anime en vez de "brilla" cuando estaba dibujando con Shu. ¡Pika Pika!_

_**Reinita Reinita ¿Quién tiene la pelota? Es un juego infantil en el que la "reinita" tiene que tirar la pelota por encima de su hombro y luego voltear y adivinar que jugador tiene la pelota._

_

* * *

_

**Notas finales de la traductora**

**¹**También se les llama "_escondidillas_" o "_El juego del escondite_", el nombre en el original es "_Hide and seek_" (esconderse y buscar).**  
²**El nombre original era "_Queenie Queenie, Who's got the ball?_" quizás alguien lo conozca y sepa como se llama por estas latitudes.

_Ni se imaginan... ¡Me encanta traducir! Por alguna extraña razón (quizás soy rara, más rara que el mismísimo Yuki Eiri). Quisiera agradecer por los reviews :D. Ya saben, deben esperar una pronta actualización porque me gusta traducir los capítulos de dos en dos, así que tranquilas que estoy adelantada._

_A partir de hoy establezco que trataré de subir un capítulo cada día y les digo que trataré de tener lo más rápido posible la respuesta a sus reviews, aunque eso también depende de Fantony, así que no puedo prometer nada._


	4. 21 de Noviembre

**Nota:** Esto es una fakin' traducción, así que pueden respirar tranquilas, yo no soy la autora de este fic. Le pertenece a **Fantony **[.net/u/1663198/Fantony] y fue publicado originalmente en la sección en inglés de bajo el título de **"Yuki's secret diary" **[.net/s/4663798/1/Yukis_Secret_Diary].

A continuación, el texto original traducido con la mayor fidelidad que mi vocabulario me permite :D ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Trama:** Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Entonces le habla a Shuichi... a su manera...! EirixShu_

_**Disclaimer: **Soy la dueña de mi misma, lo que en realidad no es nada de malo, ¡Para empezar!_

_

* * *

_

**21 de Noviembre**

NO estoy haciendo un berrinche.**¹**

Ganar en Scrabble con "Quantize"**²**, "Q" en una "letra de triple puntaje" y "Z" en una "palabra de triple puntaje", NO es ser bueno en eso, es "Ser un bastardo con suerte" (¡"Bad Luck" mi culo!). De todas maneras, ¿dónde aprendiste esa palabra, maldito mocoso?

"_¡Eres tan mal perdedor, Yuki!"_

¡Mentira! Me gusta ganar, eso es todo.

Como sea, prefiero que pienses eso a que en realidad entiendas la verdadera razón de mi molestia.

A partir de mañana en la mañana, vas a estar fuera por tres días completos. Dos conciertos en Fukuoka.

"_¿Vas a extrañarme?"_  
"_¡Claro que no! ¡Habrá tres días de paz! Y si quieres hacerme un favor no vuelvas nunca, ¡Maldito mocoso!"_  
"_¡¡Yuki!! ¡Tú, bastardo! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?!"_

Tres días de paz, ¡Puedes apostarlo! Estoy tan acostumbrado a tenerte molestándome todo el tiempo que la sola idea de pasar tres jodidos y largos días solo en mi silencioso apartamento me aterra. Si tuvieras la mas mínima idea de lo mucho que te voy a extrañar, probablemente morirías de un ataque cardíaco.

Una rápida mirada a la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla me hace darme cuenta que son sólo las doce diez de la madrugada (aunque has estado roncando por lo menos por una hora), lo que significa que aún tenemos algunas horas para nosotros antes de que K irrumpa en la habitación y te apunte con su mágnum para hacerte salir de la cama. Voy a despertarte y asegurarme de hacerte recordar a quién perteneces mientras estés fuera... *sonrisa malvada*

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! Te guste o no esta historia, ¡los reviews son siempre bienvenidos! :-)_

_Oh, ¡¿Es necesario que aclare que no soy la dueña de Scrabble tampoco?! ;-)  
(Por cierto, Q y Z valen 10 puntos cada una)_

_

* * *

_

**Notas finales de la traductora**

**¹**Acá decía "No estoy enfurruñando", pero queda mejor así, ¿no creen?**  
²**No quise traducir esta palabra porque no conozco las reglas del Scrabble y no podría haber hecho una adaptación apropiada, si quieren saberlo, quantize significa cuantificar (una palabra algo complicada para Shûichi).

_Jo, este capítulo se me hizo cortísimo, creo que desde ahora he empezado a traducir mejor :D, además conseguí un buen diccionario on-line de sinónimos. De todas formas si no han leído el original dudo que se den cuenta de las diferencias respecto a otros capítulos._

_De todas formas creo que a partir de los capítulos siguientes se va poniendo cada vez más gracioso (aunque hasta ahora lo ha sido), se dan varias situaciones que vale la pena traducir._

_Si, me divierte bastante esto._

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_


	5. 22 de Noviembre

Esto es una fakin' traducción, así que pueden respirar tranquilas, yo no soy la autora de este fic. Le pertenece a **Fantony **[.net/u/1663198/Fantony] y fue publicado originalmente en la sección en inglés de bajo el título de **"Yuki's secret diary" **[.net/s/4663798/1/Yukis_Secret_Diary].

A continuación, el texto original traducido con la mayor fidelidad que mi vocabulario me permite :D ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Trama:**_ _Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Entonces le habla a Shuichi... a su manera...! EirixShu_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Gravitation le pertenece a Isaac Newton, sip.

* * *

**22 de Noviembre**

**5.46pm**

Así que, aquí me tienes, te fuiste esta mañana y estoy tan aburrido que me acabo de registrar en el foro oficial de Bad Luck, ¡¿Qué triste?!

Mi nick es "Amo-mi-glorioso-hoyo.5" Tuve que agregar un ".5" porque por alguna extraña razón, "Amo-mi-glorioso-hoyo" aparentemente estaba registrado ya. ¡Y aquí estoy yo pensando que soy original!

¡Gee! ¡No tenía idea de que tus fans estuvieran tan locos!

Uno de ellos se llama "Sakuma Ryuichi". Voy a ver sus mensajes anteriores.

* * *

**Sakuma Ryuichi – Publicado el 19-08-2007 – 3.51pm**

KUMAGORO Y YO AMAMOS A SHU-CHAN, EL ES BRILLANTE!!!

POR QUE NO PODEMOS ESCRIBIR EN NARANJO EN ESTE FORO? EL NEGRO NO ES NADA DE BRILLANTE!!

* * *

Bien, él ES el real.

Además, ¡sólo él puede ser suficientemente tonto como para poner su nombre real y publicar su celular y su dirección en su perfil de usuario! Su estupidez ha sobrepasado límites que yo tenía por incorruptibles.

¡Maldita sea! Casi me da un infarto cuando vi sus últimos mensajes. ¡Publicados hace unos minutos!

* * *

**Sakuma Ryuichi – Publicado el 22-11-2008 – 5.12pm**

Tat-chan me prometió que si le daba un beso francés, me conseguiría una pieza de ropa interior de Shûichi la próxima vez que vaya donde Yuki-san.

* * *

**Orgulloso-de-ser-gay – Publicado el 22-11-2008 – 5.23pm**

OMG! Eres el Ryu real??? Porq si lo eres, puedes conseguirme la ropa interior de Shûichi también? Te voy a mandar por PM mi dirección. Porfaaaa!!!

* * *

**BlindGame1989 – Publicado el 22-11-2008 – 5.32pm**

Orgulloso-de-ser-gay, eres tan ingenuo. Se que eres un newbie, pero ¿No te das cuenta de que ese imbécil es un usurpador? Le ha estado diciendo a todos que él es Sakuma real por meses, pero honestamente, ¿Puedes creer que el Ryu real fuera tan idiota? ¡El tipo de arriba suena como un cincoañero! Hey, Ryu falso, haznos un favor, vuelve al kinder, ¡Imbécil!

* * *

**Sakuma Ryuichi – Publicado el 22-11-2008 – 5.37pm**

MALO! ESO ES HORRIBLE! SOY EL RYUICHI REAL Y NO ME GUSTAS PARA NADA!!!

* * *

¡¿Qué mierda?!

¡Hago una nota mental de matar a mi estúpido hermano si trata siquiera de acercarse a la habitación!

* * *

**1.17 am**

¡Por dios! Acabo de ver dos películas de horror bastante malas en la TV (una con ratas asesinas, la otra con zombies), son son ni las 1.30am y mi telefono aún está desesperadamente callado.

Ni siquiera un pequeño mensajito desde que te fuiste.

He estado aguantando las ganas de llamarte desde el preciso momento en que la puerta se cerró tras de ti esta mañana, pero he tenido la fuerza suficiente para no caer en la tentación. Podrías ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para sacar la conclusión de que te estoy extrañando mucho y no puedo vivir un día sin ti.

¡Y tendrías toda la maldita razón!

¡Jesús! ¿En qué me he convertido? ¿Qué has hecho de mi, maldito mocoso?

* * *

**1.48am**

Prefiero no imaginar la expresión de alivio en mi cara cuando mi celular sonó y la palabra "Baka" apareció en la pantalla. De pronto me sentí como si finalmente pudiera volver a respirar.

_"¡Yukiiii! No estabas durmiendo, ¿O sí? Bueno, en realidad ¡ahora se que no lo estabas! Oh, quisiera que hubieras estado aquí esta noche, ¡fue increíble! ...bla bla bla... Entonces fuimos a un restaurant Hindú, la comida era deliciosa... bla bla bla... Te amo... bla bla bla... Hiro derramó salsa de curry en su camiseta... bla bla bla... Te extraño... bla bla bla... Tome tu cepillo de dientes por error, tú debes tener el mío... bla bla bla... ¡Lo siento, tengo que irme! ¡Suguru está gritándome! Dice que está tratando de dormir un poco y que soy muy ruidoso. ¡Oh, deberías ver su pijama! Tiene un estampado ovejas tejiendo, nunca había visto algo tan ridículo como... ¡Oye, Fujisaki, devuélveme eso, bastardo! ¡Voy a patearte el...!"_

¡Yo también quiero patearle el culo! Tu voz era tan molesta como siempre, pero de alguna manera, podría haberla escuchado toda la noche, ¡pero ese niño arruinó todo! ¡No hay duda de que es el primo de Seguchi!

Oh, mensaje de texto...

_"Perdón x eso! Suguru termino la llmada! T llamo mñana! T amo! pd. Mjor pra ti si sueñas cnmigo sta noche!! :-p"_

Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa. Te aseguró que lo haré...

* * *

_Gracias por leer, les guste o no esta historia, ¡los reviews son siempre bienvenidos!_

_Son casi las 5.00am acá (¡Si, soy una insomne y escribo la mayoría de mis fics de noche!) Y ahora mismo estoy usando un pijama gris... ¡con ovejas tejiendo estampadas en él! ¿Debería estar avergonzada? :-D_

_

* * *

_

**Notas finales de la traductora**

_Que cansado ha sido traducir este capítulo, a cada rato alguien me llamaba para pedirme algo (¿Cocinaste? ¿Puedes ir a buscar al viejo? ¿Cortaron el teléfono? ¿Está listo el arroz? Quiero hacer jugo con estas ciruelas, ¡Mira, una alcancía! Cuelga este calendario por ahí). Así que hoy tengo suficiente con este capítulo._

_En fin, mañana espero traducir dos._

_A todo esto... ¡Me encanta este capítulo! Sobre todo la parte del foro... después ya van a ver lo que pasa en los capítulos siguientes respecto a eso, no olviden que el pobre Yuki está solo :P_


	6. 23 de Noviembre

Esto es una fakin' traducción, así que pueden respirar tranquilas, yo no soy la autora de este fic. Le pertenece a **Fantony **[.net/u/1663198/Fantony] y fue publicado originalmente en la sección en inglés de bajo el título de **"Yuki's secret diary" **[.net/s/4663798/1/Yukis_Secret_Diary].

A continuación, el texto original traducido con la mayor fidelidad que mi vocabulario me permite :D ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Trama:**_ _Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Entonces le habla a Shuichi... a su manera...! EirixShu_

_**Disclaimer: **Gravitation de Isaac Newton (sip)._

_

* * *

_

**23 de Noviembre**

**1.06pm**

Acabo de salir de la cama. Sí, me quedé dormido, ¿Y qué? Por lo menos, van a ser menos horas que matar antes de que vuelvas.

Necesito mi café y mi nicotina.

Miro mi celular, junto a la laptop. "4 mensajes nuevos".

"_OMG!! Se me acabaron los pockys!! No se si sobrevivire!!"_

"_Olvide decir: Te amo Yuki!"_

"_Gee! El desayuno estuvo increible! El servicio a la habitacion nos trajo deliciosos croissant a la cama! T extraño!"_

"_Sal de la cama, bastardo flojo"_

Ahora necesito aún más mi café y mi nicotina.

* * *

**2.19pm**

Le doy una calada a mi cigarrillo y me paro junto a la extraña cosa blanca.

Wii.

El nombre en sí es ridículo.

"_¡Vamos Yuki! ¡Dale una oportunidad! ¡Incluso a Sakano-san le gustó!"_

"_¡Muérete! ¡Ciertamente no quiero parecer un completo idiota persiguiendo moscas invisibles en frente de la TV!"_

"_¡Aguafiestas!"_

Debo admitir que, verte 'esquiando' desde atrás el otro día fue de alguna manera... ahem... ¡Provocativo! No tenía idea de que jugar videojuegos podría ser tan erótico.

Vamos a ver... ¿Cómo inicias la "máquina"?

* * *

**3.35pm**

Muy bien, supongo que jugar 'tenis' tiene algo de divertido. O por lo menos, _tenía_ algo de divertido. Hasta que en medio de mi mejor servicio, que podría haberme llevado a la victoria si el control no se me hubiera escapado de la mano y golpeado a tu buho. Si, esa horrible cosa que pusiste en mi consola de la TV. Tenía ojos amarillos brillantes y espeluznantes Y cambiaba de color entre azul y morado dependiendo del clima. Nunca vi algo de tan mal gusto**¹** como eso. Como sea, el búho ya no está más. QEPD.

Si dependiera de mi, hubiera hecho un pequeño baile para celebrar su muerte pero, por alguna extraña razón, tú aprecias mucho a esa horrible cosa. No es que me importe decirte lo que le pasó al búho y romperte el corazón (estoy algo acostumbrado a eso), pero simplemente no quería decirte _cómo_ pasó.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está el superpegamento?

* * *

**4.01pm**

Bien, ahora el búho tiene su cabeza de vuelta en su cuerpo y está de nuevo en la consola de la TV. La operación completa me costó dos tubos y medio de superpegamento, un dedo pegado a la mesita de centro, 26 minutos de mi precioso tiempo y 56 maldiciones. Miro al búho con desdén. Criatura malvada. Podría jurar que me está sonriendo maliciosamente. Pero quizás es la cerveza. Acabo de tomar dos latas. Tenía que compensar las calorías que acababa de perder.

Como sea, quizás debería limitarme al yoga y al baile. Eso sería más seguro.

* * *

**5.10pm**

¡Jesús! ¡Me duele la cabeza! Tenerte hablando incoherencias en el teléfono por más de una hora es peligroso para mi salud.

"_¿Me extrañas?"_  
"_¡No tengo tiempo para extrañarte! Estoy trabajando duro _(¡podrías apostarlo!)_, no como cierto inadaptado**²** de mierda que está pasando tiempo de calidad en la playa, con desayuno en la cama..."_  
"_¡Oye! ¡¿Crees que estoy aquí por diversión?! ¡Tengo un concierto en tres horas y mañana en la mañana tengo dos entrevistas radiales!"_  
"_Pobrecito"_  
"_¡Yuki!"_

Oh dios, ¡te enojas con tanta facilidad! ¡Nunca va a dejar de divertirme!

Como sea, fue bueno escucharte, baka.

¿No es patético que pueda escribirlo acá, pero nunca podré decírtelo?

* * *

**11.12pm**

Tatsuha apareció hace un rato y terminó cenando conmigo (o debería decir, terminé haciéndole la cena) y pasando la mayoría de la tarde aquí. Por alguna razón, no estaba sorprendido de verlo. Sonreí con malicia cuando recordé las palabras de Sakuma en el foro, ayer.

"¡Hola hermanito! ¿Cómo te va? Voy a pasar el fin de semana en la ciudad y pensé en aparecerme y saludar a mi hermano favorito" Transmitió, y me pellizcó la mejilla.

"Tienes sólo un hermano" Me burlé.

"Una razón más para apreciarte" Dijo, yendo al refrigerador para tomar una cerveza.

Pude verlo venir. Estaba tanteando terreno. Hizo todo lo que pudo para acercarse a la habitación, pero nunca pudo engañarme. Obviamente, no podía decirle que estaba enterado de sus negocios sucios. Si supiera que me registré en el foro de Bad Luck sacaría conclusiones equivocadas (¡o correctas, en ese caso!).

Aún así, se me hizo difícil contener la risa ante su último intento, que fue absolutamente invaluable. Mi idiotizado hermano está realmente preparado para todo cuando se trata de Sakuma.

"Eiri... yo... creo que he bebido demasiada cerveza y... yo... creo que me meé en los pantalones... estoy seguro de que no te importaría si voy a la habitación y tomo prestada tu ropa interior, ¿cierto?"

No puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos ¡Se merece un Oscar!

"Me temo que tendrás que quedarte con los pantalones mojados, imbécil, toda mi ropa interior está en la lavadora. ¡Mala suerte, hermanito!"

Se fue con el corazón en la mano y puedo imaginarme muy bien el momento cuando le diga que no pudo conseguirle ropa interior de Shûichi. ¡Que daría por poder ver eso!

Como sea, me voy a la cama. Voy a tomar una píldora para dormir. Mañana en la tarde, estarás acá...

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! Les guste o no esta historia, ¡los reviews son siempre bienvenidos! ;-)_

_Y antes de que pregunten, sí, ese espeluznante búho existe. Se lo llevé a mi mamá cuando fui a esquiar en un paseo escolar. En mi defensa, fue hace 15 años y yo tenía sólo diez en ese momento. Mi papá recibió un reno de plástico y mi hermano un encendedor (el no fuma y nunca lo hizo, pero tenía a Frank Sinatra en él. Bueno, si lo pienso, él ni siquiera es fan de Frank Sinatra, ¡oh dios!). Gracias, mamá y hermano por haber pretendido que eran regalos fantásticos, no como papá que fue como "¡¿Qué mierda?! ¿En esto te gastaste todo el dinero que te dí? ¡Basura!". ¡¡Hahahahahahaha!! :-D_

_PD. Disclaimer adicional: Soy la dueña de una Nintendo Wii, pero no soy la dueña de Nintendo. ¡Que mal!_

_

* * *

_

**Notas finales de la traductora**

**¹**Acá decía "kitsch", pero pensé que -a pesar de que ese término se usa en esta parte del continente- algunas de ustedes podrían no entenderlo.  
**²**La palabra era "punk", quise dejarla como estaba, pero en EEUU el término se usa en situaciones muy diferentes a las de acá. Es algo así como "persona rebelde y/o marginada de la sociedad".

_Pero por favor... ¿Será que no puedo traducir dos capítulos en un día? Llega a ser triste. Además, algo le pasa a mi corrector ortográfico._

_De todas maneras estoy feliz de haber terminado este capítulo, me costó bastante decidirme por algunas palabras al traducir :D pero al final (y a pesar de que se me pegaba el pc a cada rato) pude hacerlo todo bien :), espero que les guste este capítulo... veamos si Shûichi se da cuenta de lo que le pasó a su pobre búho._

_¡No olviden sus encantadores reviews!_


	7. 24 de Noviembre

Esto es una fakin' traducción, así que pueden respirar tranquilas, yo no soy la autora de este fic. Le pertenece a **Fantony **[.net/u/1663198/Fantony] y fue publicado originalmente en la sección en inglés de bajo el título de **"Yuki's secret diary" **[.net/s/4663798/1/Yukis_Secret_Diary].

A continuación, el texto original traducido con la mayor fidelidad que mi vocabulario me permite :D ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Trama:**_ _Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Entonces le habla a Shuichi... a su manera...! EirixShu_

_**Disclaimer: **__*Le echo una mirada al tomo 11, junto a mí* No, sigo sin ver mi nombre en la portada..._

_

* * *

_

**24 de Noviembre**

**10.47am**

Estaba durmiendo como tronco cuando sonó el teléfono. Pensé que eras tú, y estaba a punto de gritarte. Pero era Tohma y me molestó aún más.

"Eiri-san... ¿Acaso todo el mundo me odia?"

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué mierda? ¡Despertarme a las 10.30 para hablar tal estupidez!

"No, no todos, Tohma. Sólo el 99,99% de la población. ¿Puedo volver a dormir ahora?" Exploté.

"Eso es lo que pensé..."

Suspiró y me tomó varios segundos darme cuenta que estaba sollozando. ¡Qué suerte la mía! Suspiré también.

"Está bien... ¿Qué pasó esta vez? ¿Recibiste antrax en tu correo esta mañana?"

"Mi cumpleaños fue el 20 y nadie me felicitó, ni siquiera Mika-san. Bueno, Sakano-san lo hizo y me dio flores y chocolates con forma de corazón, pero no estoy seguro de que eso sea algo bueno..."

¡¿Flores y chocolates con forma de corazón?! ¡Wácala!

"Pensé que podrías haberlo recordado pero..." comenzó.

"¡¿Y cómo demonios de supone que lo iba a recordar?!"

"Bueno, nunca lo habías olvidado antes"

"Sí, bueno, ¿quizás tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que siempre te aparecías con un pastel de cumpleaños? ¡Es una gran ayuda para recordar la fecha! Mira, si te sirve de consuelo ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo el cumpleaños de Shûichi! El año pasado, el mocoso tuvo que dejar notas en todas partes para asegurarse de que lo recordara. Incluso escribió la fecha en cada hoja de papel higiénico. Y me acostumbré a las notas así que no volví a prestarles atención y terminé olvidando su cumpleaños. Estaba tan furioso que pensé que me iba a cortar con una sierra"

"¿Soy tan mala persona que ni siquiera mi esposa me desea un feliz cumpleaños?"

¡Jesús! ¡De verdad tengo suficiente con tener que lidiar con tu angustia, entonces, no necesito de la mi cuñado!

Había sólo una forma de librarme de él.

"Escucha, Oni-san, de verdad lo siento, ¿Está bien? ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

"¡Gracias Eiri-san! Lo siento, tengo que colgar, tengo una junta en diez minutos, ¡Pero te llamo de nuevo más tarde!"

Sabía que funcionaría. Funciona contigo también cuando digo que lo siento aunque no lo sienta para nada. Al menos hace que dejes de hablar incoherencias.

* * *

**11.12am**

Toma está muy bajoneado y, como soy un buen chico, voy a ayudarlo dándole un poco de emoción a su vida.

Está bien, en otras palabras, quiero vengarme de él por haberme despertado en la mañana.

Acá está la copia del mensaje que acabo de publicar en el foro de Bad Luck.

"¡Hola gente! Tengo el número de Shûichi-kun!!! ¡Creánme, lo obtuve de una fuente confiable! ¡Si lo quieren, envíenme un mensaje personal!"

Creo que tus fans son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para caer.

Por supuesto, no les voy a dar tú número, ¡les voy a dar el de Seguchi! Sólo se lo dio a unas pocas personas, así que no puedo esperar para ver lo enojado que va a estar cuando reciba docenas de llamadas de fangirls.

Sí, bien, soy un imbécil. No hay muchas novedades aquí.

* * *

**11.23am**

Acabo de recibir un mail en mi bandeja de entrada diciendo que recibí un mensaje personal en el foro de Bad Luck y que tengo que clickear el link si quiero leerlo (¡Que gran enigma!). Veamos...

* * *

**Mensaje personal de Sakuma Ryuichi enviado el Lunes, 24 de Noviembre, 11.21am**

**Asunto:** ¡DÁMELO!

Hola Amo-mi-glorioso-hoyo.5,

Ya tengo el número de Shu-chan, pero Kumagoro no, y lo quiere, por favor, ¡dámelo! ¡Na no da! ¡O cambiámelo por mi autógrafo! ¡Y te daré uno de mis anillos! ¡Tengo muchos!

CARIÑOS xxx

RYU-CHAN

* * *

Este tipo es tan estúpido, a veces me pregunto si es real.

* * *

**2.31pm**

Muy bien, recibí un montón de mensajes y los respondí todos. Debería dar frutos pronto, si no lo hizo ya. ¡Mwahahaha!

Todavía faltan cuatro horas para que vuelvas...

* * *

**5.45pm**

Voy a salir a recogerte al aeropuerto.

Limpié el departamento (que estaba hecho un verdadero desastre), cociné tu comida favorita para la cena y me puse mi mejor traje, con esa camisa que amas tanto. Seh, la misma que me costó una fortuna en la tintorería la última vez que le salpicaste ketchup.

Ni siquiera te he dicho que voy a recogerte. Espero que disfrutes la sorpresa.

Maldita sea, me siento como si fuera a salir a una primera cita. Estoy tanto emocionado como preocupado. ¡Y mi corazón está palpitando!

A decir verdad, nunca antes me había sentido así con alguien. Ni siquiera con Kitazawa.

Me pregunto si te das cuenta de cuanto me has cambiado. Me enseñaste lo que es el verdadero amor, a pesar de que odio admitirlo.

* * *

**11.55pm**

Voy a recordar para siempre tu sonrisa cuando tus ojos se encontraron con los míos en el aeropuerto.

"Quería asegurarme de que volvieras lo más rápido posible"

Tus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas de felicidad.

"¿Entonces me extrañaste tanto? ¡Lo sabía! ¡KAWAIIIII!"

"Si, seguro. No he tenido sexo en tres días y me duelen las pelotas"

"¡Yukiiiiii! ¡Bastardo! ¡Te odio!"

Ah bueno, tú sabes que siempre tengo que matar el momento, ¿O no?

Simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Es como si tuviera miedo de que las palabras lindas pudieran escaparse de mi boca. ¿Por qué? No sé. O lo sé muy bien, mejor dicho.

Tengo miedo de amar. Todavía encuentro difícil el acostumbrarme a la idea de que alguien pueda amarme, de verdad, por lo que fui, lo que soy y lo que seré, entonces, todo en su debido momento, yo reconozco...

¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en un idiota sentimental!

Oh, bien. A la mierda con mi orgullo. Te lo diré aquí: es bueno tenerte de vuelta en casa. Y ese es un gran eufemismo.

Ahora estás durmiendo Y estás roncando, pero no me molesta. Incluso podría decir que me tranquiliza (Ahora realmente temo por mi salud mental).

¡Oh dios! ¡Te ves como si fueras a dormir por una semana entera!

¡Y sólo lo hicimos tres veces!

¡Novato!

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Les guste o no esta historia, los reviews son siempre bienvenidos! :-)_

_Este capítulo está dedicado a Seguchi Tohma, porque es mi segundo personaje favorito (el primero es Eiri) y yo también olvidé su cumpleaños y me di cuenta hoy. Eso es lo que inspiró para la primera parte de este capítulo, ¡hehe! ¡¡Porfavor Tohmaaaaa, perdóname!! :-p_

_

* * *

_

**Notas finales de la traductora**

_Lamento mucho la demora... ¡De verdad! Pero ni se imaginan lo que me demoré en traducir esto, fue terrible, mi pc tiene un virus letal. Mi maldita prima entró a fotolog, usando internet explorer (un verdadero suicidio), y aquí me tienen._

_Ya estamos a 28, creo que cortan el internet a fin de mes (hoy llamaron diciendo que iban a hacerlo, siempre se toman unos días), pero según sé, el hada buena del internet lo va a pagar justamente a fin de mes. De todas formas están advertidas._

_Cuídense, apenas tenga tiempo atenderé sus reviews. ¡Love me!_

_No se contengan con los reviews, ¡Su opinión es importante!_


	8. 25 de Noviembre

Esto es una fakin' traducción, así que pueden respirar tranquilas, yo no soy la autora de este fic. Le pertenece a **Fantony **[.net/u/1663198/Fantony] y fue publicado originalmente en la sección en inglés de Fanfiction bajo el título de **"Yuki's secret diary" **[.net/s/4663798/1/Yukis_Secret_Diary].

A continuación, el texto original traducido con la mayor fidelidad que mi vocabulario me permite :D ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Trama:**_ _Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Entonces le habla a Shuichi... a su manera...! EirixShu_

_**Disclaimer: **__Gravi... ¿Qué? Hmm... No, no es mío._

_

* * *

_

**25 de Noviembre**

**

* * *

**

**10.46am**

Así que estás de vuelta en casa, tienes el día libre y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Despertando Normal

"_Yuki, eres tan lindo cuando estás durmiendo"  
"Si, tú también"  
"¿En serio?"  
"Seguro. Me gustas más dormido, eres menos ruidoso"_

"_Toca mi oreja de nuevo y eres hombre muerto"  
"¡Yuki! ¿¡Es así como me agradeces el haberte traído el café a la cama, bastardo ingrato!?"_

Desayuno normal

"_¡Oye, Yuki! ¿Qué pasó con el frasco de Nutella_**¹**_? ¡No me digas que... ¿Lo vaciaste completamente en tres días?!"  
"Fue para compensar tu ausencia"  
"¡Nunca había escuchado una excusa tan tonta! ¡Eres un glotón horriblemente egoísta!"_

"_¡Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!"  
"¡Ups! ¡Lo siento Yuki! ¿Estás bien?"  
"¿¡Estarías bien si alguien derrama un bowl de chocolate caliente en una parte tan estratégica de tu anatomía, inadaptado de mierda!?"_

Baño normal

"_Bliiiiiind game again kanari kireteru dooooo oo ooo oo oollll itsuma demo kawara…__ ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué mier... ?! ¡Yukiii! ¡¿Por qué apagaste el agua caliente, bastardo?!"  
"¡Para que dejaras de cantar! Eres tan ruidoso que no puedo concentrarme ni en cepillarme los dientes"_

"_¿¡Yuki, qué estás haciendo pervertido!? ¡¿Qué no puedo tomar una ducha sin ser acosado?!"  
"Cierra el pico, señorita decente_**²**_"_

Así que todo es normal, menos yo.

Estoy siendo consumido por un sentimiento que conozco muy bien. Culpa. Pero esta vez no tiene nada que ver con Kitazawa. Sí, odio admitir que me siento culpable por Tohma y que me hace sentir mal que nadie lo haya felicitado por su cumpleaños. Hombre, ¿Acaso desarrollé una conciencia?

Así que acabo de enviarle ese mensaje de texto a mi hermana.

"_Oye tú, cabeza de pollo, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar el cumpleaños de tu esposo?"_

_

* * *

_

**11.07am**

¡Mensajear a Mika fue una pésima idea!

1. Mika me llamó de vuelta.

2. Mika me dijo "Airy-fairy**³** Eiri". ¡Siempre he odiado ese sobrenombre!

3. Ella "olvidó" el cumpleaños de Tohma a propósito. Todo era parte de su diabólico plan (para más información ver el número cuatro).

4. Hay una fiesta sorpresa en los estudios NG la tarde del sábado. Tohma no lo sabe. Por eso se le llama una fiesta SORPRESA.

5. Es una fiesta sorpresa de disfraces.

6. Estamos invitados.

7. No puedo pensar en ninguna forma de escapar de esto.

8. Odio las fiestas.

9. Odio los disfraces.

10. Dijiste que te ibas a encargar de los disfraces.

De alguna forma tengo un muy mal presentimiento respecto a esto.

* * *

**11.52pm**

Muy bien ¡Me has desenmascarado, Sherlock!

"_Oye, ¿Qué le pasó a Paul el búho? Eso es... ¿superpegamento?"_

"_Hmm... que raro... Hay nuevos puntajes máximos y dice que le agregué 23 kilos"_

"_Espera un minuto... ¡Yuki! ¿Estuviste probando la Wii? ¿Es así como Paul perdió su cabeza? ¿Se te escapó el control de la Wii y lo tiraste?"_

¡Wow! ¡Estoy impresionado! No puedo creer que hayas hecho una deducción tan inteligente. ¿Qué te hicieron en Fukuoka? ¿Transplante de cerebro?

Como sea, la cosa es que terminé disculpándome y prometiendo que iba a hacer todo lo que quisieras por el resto de la semana.

Ahora estoy asustado.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! Les guste esta historia o no, ¡los reviews son siempre bienvenidos! :-)_

_

* * *

_

**Crónicas de Rei**

**¹**Esta crema de avellana y chocolate fue creada por 'Pietro Ferrero', basándose en una crema que antes se llamaba _pasta gianduja_. La Nutella es un alimento típico alemán que se consume en el desayuno.**  
²**Acá decía "Mis goodie two shoes". No tiene traducción literal (mejor dicho, su traducción literal no tiene sentido), pero es una expresión que se usa para aludir a una chica que es o se hace la muy decente y conservadora. También se usa como un insulto, en especial para los hombres.**  
³**Airy-fairy es otra expresión, se usa para nombrar a una persona descuidada que siempre anda como en otro mundo. No quise traducirlo porque, no sólo rima, sino que suena gracioso. Si tuviera que traducirlo pondría "Eiri el descuidado".

_Se preguntarán porqué son las crónicas de Rei. Traducir este capítulo fue toda una aventura, primero lo traduje en un cuaderno (mi pc no daba para abrir el procesador de textos y el navegador a la vez), eso lo terminé exactamente el Jueves 29 de Enero a las 3.53 am, en medio de todo mi desvelo._

_Luego traté de transcribirlo, se me cerró el OpenOffice y no alcancé a guardar, el programa tampoco tuvo tiempo de recuperar el archivo... y ya casi lo había terminado._

_Apagué mi pc, lo encendí y comencé a escribir de nuevo. Por fin pude terminar ¡Aquí me tienen! Ahora que me acuerdo me río xD!_

_Pero creo que todo valió la pena, además, ahora vienen algunos capítulos que son REALMENTE buenos (¡No se pueden perder la fiesta!). Además quería darles un pequeño adelanto... ¡Tatsuha no se rinde!_

Disfruten la lectura y... ¡Dejen Reviews! Fantony también está ocupada y con algunos problemas, pero me pidió que les agradeciera a todas ustedes que hayan dejado tantos reviews ;D

_PD. Quisiera agradecer al "Urban Dictionary", a Wikipedia, a Google y a Babylon por hacer posible la realización de esta traducción (?)._


	9. 26 de Noviembre

Esto es una fakin' traducción, así que pueden respirar tranquilas, yo no soy la autora de este fic. Le pertenece a **Fantony **[.net/u/1663198/Fantony] y fue publicado originalmente en la sección en inglés de Fanfiction bajo el título de **"Yuki's secret diary" **[.net/s/4663798/1/Yukis_Secret_Diary].

A continuación, el texto original traducido con la mayor fidelidad que mi vocabulario me permite :D ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Trama: **Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Entonces le habla a Shuichi... a su manera...! EirixShu_

_**Disclaimer: **¿Huh? Nop._

_

* * *

_

**26 de Noviembre**

¡Otro buen lío en el que me he metido!

Tohma me llamó esta mañana. Por el tono de su voz podía adivinar que algo no andaba bien.

"Por favor, Seguchi, no me vengas con rodeos, ¡Tengo otras cosas que hacer!"

"Muy bien. Tuve una discusión con Mika-san y me hizo dormir en el sofá anoche..."

"¡Jesús! ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Consejero matrimonial?"

"Lo... siento... Eiri-san..."

La culpa de nuevo.

"Está bien, ¿Qué pasó?" Pregunté, haciendo todo lo posible para no sonar desagradable.

"No sé... es un poco raro, en realidad... Todo empezó hace dos días. Recibí un extraño mensaje de texto..."

¡Oh, no! ¡Me había olvidado completamente de eso!

"Y entonces comencé a recibir docenas y docenas de ellos. Todos mensajes de amor, y algunos otros llamándome gay y diciéndome que me muriera. De verdad no entiendo... Se supone que sólo unas pocas personas tengan mi número... Como sea, ayer en la noche seguí recibiendo y recibiendo mensajes. Mika-san se molestó -ya sabes lo celosa que es- y me quitó el celular de las manos. El primer mensaje que vio fue _'¡Hola dulzura! ¡Te amo! ¡Eres tan sexy! ¡Quisiera lamer chocolate de tu barriga! ¡Llámame! ¡Tu fan número 1!' _¡¡Estaba tan furiosa que pensé que era mi último día sobre la tierra!! Juro que no he hecho nada ¡Nunca la he engañado y no tengo idea de quiénes son esas personas! Tú me crees ¿Cierto, Eiri-san?"

Solté una risita nerviosa.

"¿Qué tiene de gracioso?"

"Oh... err... Nada" mentí, aclarando mi voz. "¿Comprobaste las personas a las que les diste tu número? Digo... en alguna parte tiene que haberse filtrado... ¿Qué hay de Sakano?"

"¡¡Sakano-san nunca haría algo así!!"

"..."

"¿Eso crees? Bueno, voy a cuestionarlo... Que tengas un buen día, Eiri-san"

Ayer admití que probé la Wii. ¡Es suficiente confesión para la siguiente década! No hay manera de que admita que me registré en el foro de Bad Luck Y les dí el número de Seguchi a tus fans, haciéndoles creer que era el tuyo...

Sí, soy un bastardo. ¿Y qué?

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! Les guste esta historia o no, ¡Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos!_

_

* * *

_

**Crónicas de Rei**

_¿Han notado que a veces pongo la aclaración sobre la traducción y a veces no? Lo que pasa es que Amor-Yaoi no admite capítulos con menos de 500 palabras y a veces necesito rellenar... como ahora xD!_

_Que capítulo tan corto, de nuevo traduje con mi súper sistema de escribir en un cuaderno y luego transcribir, no es malo; me da tiempo de corregir mejor :D! Hablando de corregir ¡Mi corrector ortográfico funciona! A pesar de que el 99.99% de las veces no sirve de nada. Siempre me subraya palabras como "yaoi", "Sakano" o "reviews". Las voy a agregar todas xD!_

_Gracias de nuevo al Urban dictionary, es muy útil._

_Ah, si... ¡Tienen que pagarme por traducir! Pero no se preocupen, el precio es muy conveniente ¡1 review por cabeza! Así dan ganas de pagar de más, ¿no?_

_¡Cuídense! ¡Y denle duro a los reviews!_


	10. 27 de Noviembre

Esto es una fakin' traducción, así que pueden respirar tranquilas, yo no soy la autora de este fic. Le pertenece a **Fantony **[.net/u/1663198/Fantony] y fue publicado originalmente en la sección en inglés de Fanfiction bajo el título de **"Yuki's secret diary" **[.net/s/4663798/1/Yukis_Secret_Diary].

A continuación, el texto original traducido con la mayor fidelidad que mi vocabulario me permite :D ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Trama: **Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Entonces le habla a Shuichi... a su manera...! EirixShu_

_**Disclaimer:** Lo mismo que en el capítulo 1. Y 2. Y 3. Y..._

_

* * *

_

**27 de Noviembre**

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

Hoy, cuando estabas trabajando (y a pesar de que tengo una fecha límite que cumplir) anduve a zancadas por todas las calles comerciales de Tokio para encontrarle un reemplazo decente a tu búho. Al final terminé en una tienda muy pequeña, que estaba llena de cosas de muy mal gusto, desde máscaras de luchador a horribles conchas pintadas. Como sea, ahí encontré "eso". "Eso" era perfecto. No tan espeluznante como el búho, aún así, estaba orgulloso de mi hallazgo.

Coloqué "eso" sobre la mesita de centro.

"Oh, ¿Qué es eso?" gritaste cuando llegaste a casa.

"Es Elliot, el loro, su color cambia según el clima también" Respondí casualmente, fingiendo estar muy ocupado, apenas mirando por encima de la laptop.

"Es decir... Yuki... eso es... ¿Un regalo?"

"Hmm"

"¡KAWAIII! No puedo creer que me hayas dado un regalo, ¡y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños! ¡O Navidad! ¡O Pascua! ¡O el Día de San Valentín! O..."

"¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¡Me estás provocando un dolor de cabeza! No es necesario hacer tanto escándalo. ¡Jesús! ¡Es sólo un loro!"

¡Amo tanto cuando estás tan feliz!

"Aww... Yuki... Gracias, ¡es muy lindo! Pero, de verdad, no tenías que hacerlo. No me importaba tanto el búho... Y por otra parte, puedes decir que estábamos a mano"

"¿A qué te refieres con 'estábamos a mano'?"

Tus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"¿Dices que nunca te diste cuenta?"

"¿Darme cuenta de qué?"

"Huh... oh... err... ¡Nada!"

"¿DARME CUENTA DE QUÉ?"

"Hmm... ¿Recuerdas ese viejo jarrón que tenías a la derecha de la consola de la TV?"

"¿El jarrón de la Era Meiji que heredé de mi bisabuelo?"

Tan pronto como la pregunta escapó de mi boca y vi la vergüenza en tu cara, todo se volvió claro como el agua.

"No me digas que tú..."

"Si, bueno, en realidad fue tu culpa. Habías sido malo conmigo así que estaba boxeando para desahogarme, imaginando que te golpeaba a ti. Ahí fue cuando se me escapó el control y tiré el jarrón, que se rompió en pedazos. ¡Por eso no se me hizo tan difícil imaginar lo que le había pasado a mi búho siendo que yo había tenido el mismo problema!"

Me quedé boquiabierto. Todavía no sé que debería enojarme más. ¿El jarrón roto? ¿El hecho de que estuvieras 'golpeándome'? ¿El hecho de tener que haber ido a esa escalofriante tienda porque me sentía culpable de haber decapitado a tu búho?

"¡¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que significaba ese jarrón para mí?!" Exploté.

Tus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa viciosa.

"¡Oh, claro que sí! ¡Era tan importante que desapareció hace más de cinco meses y no te diste cuenta hasta esta noche!"

¡Ouch!

SHÛICHI: 1  
EIRI: 0

Lo peor de todo es que cuando lo recuerdo, no puedo evitar reír. Y yo que pensaba que repentinamente te habías vuelto inteligente, haciendo esas deducciones tan agudas... ¡Podrías apostarlo!

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! Les guste esta historia o no.. ¡Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos!_

_

* * *

_

**Crónicas de Rei**

_¡Jo! Parece injustificado, pero estoy cansadísima y siento que voy a quedarme dormida sentada. Les cuento... ayer no pude dormir casi nada D: (maldito insomnio), pero tuve que salir a hacer un trámite importante, así que hice un viaje larguísimo para cruzar la maldita ciudad y llegar arriba, arriba... a los cerros (el fucking barrio alto) y luego volver, en medio de todo el calor de la hora punta. El viaje fueron como dos horas, un poco más... y el trámite en sí duró como 20 minutos. Maldita suerte la mía, entonces llegué a mi casa, comí y me dormí como a las 8 ó 9. Desperté hoy a las 1 de la tarde... Y ahora me siento como si no hubiera dormido nada, creo que voy a tomarme un café._

_Este capítulo tan bonito también fue traducido usando el siempre leal cuaderno, que nunca se pega :D, el señor portaminas también es leal y nunca falla, excepto cuando se le acaban las minas, que mal._

_Hagamos un fan club de "Elliot el loro"... ya es todo un personaje. Que en paz descansen el jarrón y Paul, el búho._

_¡Estoy tan feliz por haber superado los 50 reviews! Siento que todo nuestro trabajo vale la pena :D. Quisiera agradecer a las muchas lectoras fieles que este fic tiene desde el primer capítulo. ¡Nunca habría podido llegar al capítulo diez sin ustedes!_

_¡Ámenme como las amo! Dejen bonitos reviews :D_


	11. 29 y 30 de Noviembre

Esto es una fakin' traducción, así que pueden respirar tranquilas, yo no soy la autora de este fic. Le pertenece a **Fantony **[.net/u/1663198/Fantony] y fue publicado originalmente en la sección en inglés de Fanfiction bajo el título de **"Yuki's secret diary" **[.net/s/4663798/1/Yukis_Secret_Diary].

A continuación, el texto original traducido con la mayor fidelidad que mi vocabulario me permite :D ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Trama: **Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Entonces le habla a Shuichi... a su manera...! EirixShu_

_**Disclaimer: **¡Algún día Gravitation será mío! *Risa malvada*_

_**Nota:** ¡Un capítulo bastante largo hoy! No estoy realmente feliz con él, ¡pero no importa!_

_

* * *

_

**29-30 de Noviembre**

**

* * *

**

**5.01am**

Que día de mierda el de hoy.

Estaba escribiendo pacíficamente cuando volviste a casa y gritaste.

"¡Vamos Yuki! ¡Es mejor que nos alistemos! ¡Tenemos que salir a las 7.00pm!"

Alcé una ceja.

"¿De qué mierda estás hablando, maldito mocoso?"

"¡La fiesta de cumpleaños de Seguchi-san! ¡¿Lo habías olvidado?!"

"Hmm... Francamente... ¡Sí! Así que anda solo y guárdame un trozo de pastel, ¿si?"

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Pasé por un montón de problemas para conseguir los disfraces, así que mejor mueve el culo y alístate!"

Disfraces... ¡Me había olvidado completamente de eso! Un pajarito me decía que no me iba a gustar. Para nada.

¡Y el pajarito tenía razón!

"¿QUÉ ES ESTO?"

"Tu disfraz. ¿No es lindo? ¡Y combina perfectamente con el mío!"

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

"¡Vamos Yuki! ¡Dijiste que ibas a hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera por el resto de la semana!"

"Si... Bueno... ¡Dije eso antes de saber que habías roto mi jarrón, inadaptado de mierda!"

"¡¡Eres un cabrón Yuki. Me hiciste esa promesa ANTES de eso, así que tienes que mantener tu palabra!!"

Tomé el disfraz de el gato Silvestre y me encerré en la habitación. ¡¡Que estúpida promesa!! ¡La próxima vez voy a pensarlo cuidadosamente antes de hablar!

El disfraz es absolutamente ridículo. Y esa capucha negra con orejas de gato... ¡Oh, dios!

"¡Yukiii! ¿Estás listo?"

"¡No voy a ninguna parte vestido así!"

"¡Ah, no empieces con tus berrinches! ¡Abre la puerta!"

"Jódete"

"¡Yuki!"

Abrí la puerta y te miré. El disfraz de Piolín era tan ridículo como mi disfraz de Silvestre, especialmente ese pico naranjo en tu nariz.

"¡Waa! ¡Yuki! ¡Eres tan lindo! ¡Eres el gato más lindo que he visto en mi vida! ¡Eres tan lindo que podría comerte entero!"

"Pensaba que Silvestre debía comerse a Piolín, no lo contrario. Y... ¡DEJA DE PELLIZCARME LOS CACHETES!"

Muy bien, aquí están los hechos destacados de la noche.

* * *

**EL ENCUENTRO CON LA POLICÍA**

Más tarde en el auto.

"¿La nariz roja es realmente necesaria?"

"¿Alguna vez has visto a Silvestre sin su nariz roja?"

"¡Pero dificilmente puedo respirar con esto! ¡Ah, mierda! ¡Policías!"

Detuve el auto.

"Sus papeles por favor" Dijo el policía.

¡Suerte la mía! Salí del auto.

"Escuche, mi licencia está en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones y no va a ser cosa fácil alcanzarla con este disfraz"

"Ya veo... ¿Se niega a mostrarme los papeles, heh?"

"¡Eso no es lo que dije! Además ¿No ve que soy Yuki Eiri, el novelista? Y el inadaptado de pelo rosado que está dentro del auto es Shindou Shûichi, vocalista de Bad Luck"

El bigotudo policía me miró y alzó una ceja.

"Si, claro. Encantado de conocerlo. Yo soy la Reina Isabel II y mi compañero es Batman. Ahora, si fuera tan amable de soplar en la prueba de aliento..."

"Jódete, imbécil"

"Muy bien. Exceso de velocidad, se rehúsa a cooperar, agresión verbal contra un oficial... ¡Te va a costar bastante, Silvestre!"

Apreté los dientes, luchando contra la urgencia de golpearlo en plena cara y agregar 'Violencia contra un oficial' a la lista.

"Bien" solté. Shûichi, agarra mi licencia, está en mi bolsillo trasero.

¡Oh, dios! Prefiero ni pensar en la imagen de nosotros dos en ese preciso instante. Yo, inclinado hacia adelante en ese ridículo disfraz, un cigarrillo colgando de mi boca, y tú y tu traje de Piolín, parado justo atrás mío para bajarme el cierre y buscar mi licencia en mi bolsillo trasero.

¡Jesús! ¿¿Hay algo más gay y más humillante que eso??

"Bien... acá dice _Uesugi Eiri_ no _Yuki Eiri_" El policía sonrió con malicia.

"¡Gee! ¿Alguna vez ha oído sobre los seudónimos?"

"Hmm... creo que la foto sí se ve como Yuki Eiri..."

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy yo!"

Miró la foto más de cerca, luego a mí, luego a la foto de nuevo.

"Muy bien... Si firma un autógrafo para mi esposa y ese amiguito suyo firma uno para mi hija, quizás me haga el desentendido, ¿eh?"

"¿No te dije que siempre conducías muy rápido? ¿Entonces quién tenía razón, eh?" Preguntaste cuando estuvimos de vuelta en el auto.

"¡Cierra el pico, maldito mocoso! ¿Alguna vez has intentado conducir con pies gigantes de gato?"

* * *

**LA FIESTA**

Tocaste la puerta de la oficina de Seguchi. La puerta se abrió levemente y fuiste saludado por una Mágnum 44 en tu sien.

"¿Contraseña?"

Tragaste duro.

"Uh, oh... Tohma-es-un-loco"

"Good"

La puerta se abrió y el dueño del arma era... Darth Vader.

"Pensé que el arma de Darth Vader era una espada láser, no una mágnum, K" Sonreí maliciosamente.

"Ten cuidado, minino" Rió sarcásticamente.

No fue el único que rió.

"Voy a matar al primero que vuelva a reír" Advertí.

Ya estaban todos ahí. Hiro estaba vestido como Jack Sparrow, de Los Piratas del Caribe y era, aparentemente, el DJ de la fiesta, Ayaka era Pocahontas, Sakano era err... un hombre de negocios deprimido, Mika era Dorothy de El Mago de Oz, Noriko era la Mujer Maravilla, Suguru era...

"¡Oye, Suguru! ¿Qué haces envuelto en esa sábana blanca? ¿Acabas de salir de la cama? ¿Y para qué es esa barba falsa?" Preguntaste.

"¿No es obvio? Soy Aristóteles"

Pestañeaste.

"Oh... Nunca escuché sobre ese cantante... ¿Es bueno?"

Fujisaki se palmeó la frente y realmente lo sentí por él.

"Shindou-san, ¿Fuiste a la escuela? _La educación es la mejor provisión para el viaje hacia la vejez... El placer en la labor pone perfección en el trabajo... Una golondrina no hace un verano..._ ¿No?"

Me diste un codazo y me lanzaste una mirada ansiosa.

"Yuki... Creo que Suguru-kun está metido en las drogas..."

Azoté tu cabeza contra el suelo (¡Y tienes suerte de que tu capicha de Piolín haya absorbido el impacto!)

"¡¡Aristóteles es uno de los más famosos filósofos griegos, huevón ignorante!!"

"¿Oh, de verdad? ¡Nunca lo supe! ¿Salió en TV o algo?"

Fue entonces cuando decidí rendirme y aceptar el hecho de que ando con un retardado.

Hablando de retardado mental, ese maldito Sakuma corrió a lanzarse sobre tu espalda.

"¡SHUICHIIII!"

Estaba usando su típico disfraz de conejo.

"¡Shu-chan, mira a Kumagoro! ¡Está cosplayándome a mí hoy!"

El horrible conejo tenía una peluca café y una bandana roja.

¿Por qué me sentía fuera de lugar?

Entonces divisé a mi hermano. Tanga de cuero, muñequeras, collar con remache y cadenas.

"¿Qué mierda es ese disfraz, Tatsuha?" Le grité.

"¡Soy el esclavo de Ryuichi!" Transmitió.

Definitivamente estaba fuera de lugar.

"¡Rápido! ¡Enciendan las velitas y apaguen las luces! ¡Tohma viene! ¡Su auto ya está aquí!" gritó Mika, mirando por la ventana.

"¿Qué le dijeron para hacerlo venir a esta hora de la noche?" Pregunté.

"Sakano-san lo llamó para decirle que tenía algo muy importante que discutir" Explicó Fujisaki.

"Y eso bastó para..."

"¡Shhh!" Mika me interrumpió.

La puerta se abrió.

"Sakano-san, espero que sea..."

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"

No había visto a Tohma tan feliz en... muchos años. Por una vez su sonrisa parecía sincera y tengo que admitir que era de alguna forma, err, reconfortante.

* * *

**EL BAILE**

Era bastante tarde y yo ya había comido siete pedazos de pastel de chocolate cuando Nakano se decidió a tocar una canción romántica.

Tohma y mi hermana fueron los primeros en la pista de baile, abrazados suavemente. Pronto fueron seguidos por Hiro y Ayaka. Y luego por mi hermano y Sakuma. Tatsuha y Ryuichi. ¡Oh, dios! Sakano también estaba ahí, sus manos alrededor de hombros invisibles.

Me lanzaste una mirada de cachorro llena de esperanza.

"¡Muérete!"

"¡Por favooor, Yuki!"

"Dije ¡Muérete!"

"¡Lo que quiera hasta el final de la semana! ¡Tú lo dijiste!"

"Gran error" Suspiré. "Bien, ¡pero sólo una canción!"

"¡Seeeh!"

Un segundo después, estábamos en la pista de baile.

"Yuki, no sabía que eras tan buen bailarín..."

"Bueno, yo tampoco sabía. Supongo que tú me inspiras..."

"¿Qu...? ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?"

No sé si fue la canción, el ambiente general o el brillo de tus imposiblemente enormes ojos violeta, pero antes de saberlo había apartado tanto mi nariz roja como tu pico y estaba besándote profundamente, gentilmente, ignorando los gritos histéricos a nuestro alrededor y a K sacando fotos.

Eras sólo tú. Y yo. Nosotros.

Cuando la canción terminó, y nos separamos, te quedaste parado, como si estuvieras congelado, tu nariz sangraba como nunca.

"Oye, estás sangrando"

"¡Lo sé, idiota! ¡¿Qué fue eso Yuki?! ¡¿Tratabas de matarme?!"

"Tú eras el que quería bailar, ¿no?"

"Si, claro... pero... ¿Qué te hizo volverte repentinamente tan cursi?"

"Supongo que he bebido demasiado" Dije con una sonrisa.

"Oh..."

Todo lo que había bebido durante la noche eran bebidas sin alcohol, pero tenía que encontrar una excusa...

* * *

**DE VUELTA A CASA**

No estoy seguro de que los creadores de Silvestre y Piolín hayan siquiera imaginado que sus personajes se convertían en actores porno y lo hacían sobre un sofá... Oh bien...

Ahora estás durmiendo como un bebé. Un bebé con una capucha amarilla.

Hmm... Quizás no fue tan mal día, después de todo.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! Les guste esta historia o no... ¡Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos! :-)_

_

* * *

_

**Crónicas de Rei**

_Les voy a contar un secreto. Un secreto enorme, ¡Pero no le digan a nadie!_

_No me gusta Yuki..._

_¿Qué hago traduciendo esto, entonces? Bueno, supongo que esta historia es demasiado buena como para dejarla sólo en inglés y en francés (si no lo sabían, Fantony es francesa) Además... que no me guste no significa que vomite cada vez que pienso en él y... creo que tengo que llevar la fiesta en paz con este personaje, es una buena manera._

_Este capítulo lo traduje todo ayer a las 2.48am, pero solo hasta hoy pude terminar de transcribirlo. Es bastante largo y... los disfraces son lo mejor, ¿cierto? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ;D!_

_Ahora vienen los capítulos de diciembre, a muchas les van a encantar algunos... sobre todo los de navidad. La glotonería de Yuki vuelve a aparecer... y si quieren saber sobre Tatsuha, les puedo decir que va a andar por ahí tratando de robar 'algo' el día de su cumpleaños._

_¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! He logrado contestar algunos, pero supongo que es una tarea ardua xD. Les digo que este fic sigue en el 26 de Diciembre, así que tenemos bastante tiempo antes de alcanzar a la versión en inglés, que es la original. De todas maneras si Fantony comenzara a avanzar nuevamente, ya vamos bastante adelantadas._

_¡Ya comenzó la cuenta regresiva para mi cumpleaños, 9 días más!_

_¡Cuídense, no se contengan con los reviews!_


	12. 1 de Diciembre

Esto es una fakin' traducción, así que pueden respirar tranquilas, yo no soy la autora de este fic. Le pertenece a **Fantony **[.net/u/1663198/Fantony] y fue publicado originalmente en la sección en inglés de bajo el título de **"Yuki's secret diary" **[.net/s/4663798/1/Yukis_Secret_Diary].

A continuación, el texto original traducido con la mayor fidelidad que mi vocabulario me permite :D ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Trama:**_ _Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Entonces le habla a Shuichi... a su manera...! EirixShu_

_**Disclaimer:** Querido Santa, ¿Podrías por favor darme los derechos de autor de Gravitation para navidad?_

_**Nota:** Bien, este capítulo fue escrito originalmente en 3ª persona e iba a ser parte de una serie navideña que tenía planeada. Quería llamarla "Calendario de adviento de Gravitation" y postear una historia cada día, tal como encontrarías un chocolate para cada día en un calendario de adviento real. Desafortunadamente, se me acabó el tiempo y sólo pude 5 ó 6 pequeñas historias navideñas en vez de las 24 que tendría que haber escrito. Estoy un poco desilusionada de haber renunciado a la idea (Quizás lo deje para el próximo año ¿quién sabe?) porque pienso que podría haber sido divertido. Pero podría ser incapaz de sacar tantas historias y si un día falta una todo sería inútil... Como sea, quizás pueda cambiar algunas de ellas y agregarlas acá, tal como lo hice con este capítulo. Oh bien... Y, sí, lo sé, ¡Eiri es un glotón horrible!_

_

* * *

_

**1º de Diciembre**

Diciembre… ¡No puedo creer cuan rápido pasa el tiempo! Bueno, en realidad, no siempre ha sido así. El tiempo solía avanzar lentamente. Muy lentamente. Cuando tú no estabas aquí.

Irrumpiste en la habitación y, afortunadamente, le pusiste fin a mis pensamientos sentimentales.

"Yuki ¿Sabes dónde está el calendario de adviento de chocolate que compré la semana pasada?"

"Ni idea" Mascullé sin siquiera dejar de mirar la laptop.

¡Mierda! Pensé que te habrías olvidado de eso.

"¿No tienes idea o simplemente pretendes no tener idea?"

Err, ¿pretendo?

"¡Cierra el pico maldito mocoso! ¡¿No ves que intento concentrarme en mi trabajo!?"

¡Concentrarme en mi trabajo mi culo! Sólo estaba pensando en como me habías cambiado la vida.

"Si no tienes idea ¡¿Entonces cómo explicas esto?!" Gritaste, blandiendo el calendario de adviento cuyas ventanas estaban todas abiertas, mostrando pequeños compartimentos vacíos. "¡¡Lo encontré bajo la cama!!"

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo bajo la cama?!

"No sé" Mascullé "Quizás tenemos ratones o algo..."

"¿De verdad piensas que te voy a creer eso?"

Me encogí de hombros.

"Bueno, se supone que eres muy ingenuo, ¿no?"

"¡¡¡Yukiiii!!!" Gritaste. "¿Cómo puedes ser así de bruto conmigo siendo que te comiste mis chocolates?"

"No los hice"

"Sí lo hiciste"

"Bueno, quizás lo hice. Pero fue la semana pasada así que me había olvidado"

"¡¿Te habías olvidado?! ¡Yuki, te dije como funcionaba! Tenemos que comenzar hoy, el primer día de diciembre... Un chocolate por día hasta navidad, cada uno en su turno. ¿Te acuerdas?"

"Bueno, quería comprobar si sabían bien, y así era"

"Eres un bastardo egoísta Yuki, ¿lo sabes?"

"No lo creo, si lo miras bien, te vas a dar cuenta de que te dejé el chocolate de nochebuena y fue realmente difícil, porque, mira, la última ventana es más grande que las demás ¡Y me estaba muriendo por sabes que clase de chocolate estaba escondido tras ella!"

Te mordiste el labio inferior para reprimir una sonrisa, pero terminaste largándote a reír. Esa molesta, pero adorable risa tuya. ¡Nunca dejas de sorprenderme! En un momento me estás gritando y al siguiente instante estás ahogándote de la risa. Pequeño y extraño inadaptado.

"¿Por qué te ríes, maldito mocoso? Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo"

"Sabía que ibas a hacer eso, ¡así que me adelanté y compré otro para reemplazarlo!"

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Me conoces bien, ¿no?"

"Bueno, yo creo que de eso se trata el amor..." Dijiste. Te sentaste a horcajadas sobre mi regazo y alzaste mi barbilla. "Y, de cualquier forma ¿Cómo podría estar enojado contigo más de un minuto?"

Presionaste tus labios contra los míos y yo envolví tu cintura con mis brazos, respondiendo el beso frenéticamente. Tus labios saben mejor que cualquier chocolate.

Por dios, suena como una mala novela romántica.

"Pero te advierto Yuki," agregaste cuando nos separamos "si no respetas las fechas y te comer todos los chocolates de nuevo, ¡voy a estar un mes en huelga de sexo!"

"Ouch. ¡Eso es cruel!"

"Quizás, pero ahora, tengo una pequeña idea sobre como podríamos compartir ese chocolate número 24 que dejaste..." Susurraste con una sonrisa viciosa y mordiste mi oreja.

¡¡MI-OREJA!!

Me sentí sonrojar.

"¡Tú, sucio pervertido!" Grité.

Te largaste a reír de nuevo y creo que no hay ningún sonido más dulce en la tierra que tu risa. La risa de mi pequeño amante pelirrosa.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Que me pasó hoy? Sueno como un completo idiota.

¿Puede ser... el espíritu navideño?

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! Les guste esta historia o no... ¡Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos! :-)_

_Anécdota: Esta historia está inspirada en... ¡mi misma! ¡huhu! Sí, bueno, el chocolate es mi droga y enfrento el mismo problema que Eiri: cuando tengo un calendario de adviento en mis manos (sip, sé que se supone que son para niños y yo tengo 25, pero ¿a quién le importa? lol), no puedo evitar comer varios a la vez... ahem... Por eso cada año mi esposo me compra dos calendarios, uno en el que tengo que respetar las fechas y el otro... Bueno ¡El otro es para todas las ocasiones en las que cedo ante la tentación! ;-)_

_

* * *

_

**Crónicas de Rei**

_Verán que... ¡He contestado algunos de sus reviews! Espero que lean las respuestas y salten en una pata ;D_

_Respecto a mi no gusto por Yuki... Tsss, es que no puedo soportar que sea tan cabrón y que nunca le diga las cosas a Shu. Me revienta esa gente que nunca dice lo que le pasa, porque uno nunca los puede entender u.ú (Dale, yo sé que a veces soy así y me lo han reclamado, pero Yuki supera todos mis límites). Y al final... este fic me gusta mucho porque muestra a Yuki tal como es; a veces se enternece, otras veces es un cabrón de mal carácter, un glotón y un desconsiderado, pero no es un monstruo, sólo es un hombre normal... ¡Además es tan gracioso!_

_Me costó sacar esta capítulo, ¡Vaya que me costó! A pesar de que la traducción se me hizo muchísimo más fácil, tenía miles de cosas que hacer (bueno, no era eso exactamente, lo que pasa es que hubo algunos problemas por aquí) y nunca lograba transcribir tranquilamente. Por suerte ahora estoy desocupada y tranquila :D_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, es bastante más fluff que varios anteriores... pero no sé si supera al de la fiesta xD!_

_Por cierto, cumplo 19 este 11 de Febrero, para quienes querían saber :)_

_Cuídense!_


	13. 3 de Diciembre

_**Trama:** Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Entonces le habla a Shuichi... a su manera...! EirixShu_

_**Disclaimer: **¡¡No!! ¡¡Ni siquiera pregunten!!_

_

* * *

_

**3 de Diciembre**

¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy molido! ¡Estas fechas de entrega me van a matar uno de estos días!

Acabo de tener una maratón de escritura de 48 horas, lo que significa que he fumado como 50 cigarrillos y bebido cerca de 4 litros de café. Ya sé, cavo mi propia tumba blah blah blah. Bueno, ¿quién no querría acortar su esperanza de vida si tiene que quedarse atascado contigo 'hasta que la muerte nos separe', huh?

Esa maratón de escritura me hizo merecedor de un lindo cumplido de tu parte.

"¡Yuki! ¡Me estás volviendo loco! ¡Te ves como uno de esos zombies de Resident Evil!"

"Bien, ¡Prefiero lucir como un zombie a verme como si un flamenco rosado empollando en mi cabeza!"

"¡Yukiiiii!"

Estoy tan cansado que no tengo energías para irme a la cama. Así que acabo de pasar la última hora en Ebay ¡¡Y me tiene de los nervios!! ¡¿Cómo puede ese bastardo "Bookworm1977" vender uno de mis libros por 200 yen!? ¡No puedes siquiera comprar un paquete de M&M en la expendedora con eso! ¿Acaso ese mocoso se da cuenta de cuántos meses me tomó escribirlo? ¿Y que hay de las maratones "No dormir-más café-más cigarrillos"?

Pero lo peor de todo es que la subasta estaba por terminar... ¡¡No había ninguna oferta!! No podía soportarlo, así que me registré con dos cuentas distintas e hice ofertas. Mi cuenta "Yuki-Eiri-es-Dios" ganó la subasta. Bueno, ahora tengo que pagar 18.356 yen (más gastos de envío) por la novela, ¡pero al menos eso le va a demostrar a ese cabrón que mis libros valen mucho más que 200 yen!

Ahora me siento mucho mejor y decidí espiar en los foros de Bad Luck.

Un tema atrajo particularmente mi atención.

"¿Qué piensas de la relación de Shuichi-kun con el novelista Yuki Eiri?"

¡Tiene 541 respuestas! Bien, ¡esto me va a tener ocupado por al menos una hora!

3 minutos después: Leí las primeras dos páginas de respuestas ¡¡Y ya tuve suficientes!!

Tus fans son pervertidas

* * *

**YaoiLover – publicado el 14-09-2008 – 9.22am**

CHICOxCHICO es taaaaan seeexy!! Estoy totalmente obsesionada!! Paso la mayoría de mi tiempo imaginando a esos dos chicos sexy besándose o preguntándome quién la tiene más grande! Debería ver un doctor? :-D

* * *

¡¡Sí, definitivamente, sí. Jesús!!

Tus fans son ignorantes

* * *

**SHU-SHU-FAN – publicado el 14-09-2008 – 9.35am**

¿Es Yuki Eiri el autor de La Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya?

* * *

¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo puede confundirme con Tanigawa Nagaru! ¡No soy un escritor de 'Light Novels' por amor de Dios!

Tus fans son estúpidas

* * *

**Novia de Shûichi – publicado el 14-09-2008 – 11.41am**

¡¡PÚDRETE YUKI!! ¡¡SHÛICHI ME PERTENECE A MÍ!!

* * *

¿Tengo que mencionar el siguiente mensaje?

* * *

**Sakuma Ryuichi – publicado el 14-09-2008 – 11.55am**

¡MENTIROSA! ¡NO ERES LA NOVIA DE SHÛICHI! ¡¡SHU-CHAN ES MÍO!!

* * *

*Suspiro*

Tus fans son... ¡Hijos de puta!

* * *

**Blinsgame1989 – publicado el 14-09-2008 2.07pm**

Ok, supongo que el tipo es algo sexy (su color de pelo es broma, cierto?) pero lo único que tiene es la facha. Osea, vamos! El tipo es un completo imbécil! Es arrogante, fanfarrón y un bastardo! Oh, y alguna vez han leído sus libros? Están llenos de mierda! Me gusta su aro, creo.

* * *

¿QUÉ MIERDA?

Muy bien, mejor paso el resto del día en la cama antes de que le responda a ese huevón y me banneen del foro...

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer! Te guste esta historia o no, ¡los reviews son siempre bienvenidos! :)**_

_**Notas adicionales: No soy la dueña de M&M/¡Taginawa Nagaru realmente existe! Escribe 'Light Novels' (novelas dirigidas especialmente a adolescentes y adultos jóvenes).**_

_**Anécdotas: El 14 de Septiembre es mi cumpleaños ;-) ¡Y "Blindgame1989" es el mismo tipo del capítulo 5!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Crónicas de Rei**

_Si, lo sé. Todas ustedes leen este fic sólo por mis crónicas xD. Pero al menos tomense la molestia de leer lo de arriba, que es muy entretenido ;D (ni yo me la creí xD!)_

_¡No me maten! Estoy muy atrasada... que feo. Quizás no suba más capítulos por un mes, más o menos... me cortarán internet, seguramente. Ah, si! Me atrasé porque mi casa está llena de gente xD. Bueno, ya no, casi. Pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo cuando debía... y al ponerme a transcribir (anoche) estaba apurada y terminé súper rápido, pero tuve un problema con el programa y lo perdí todo -.- que mal..._

_Pero no se preocupen ¡Aquí está! Y obviamente esto no lo voy a dejar jamás de lado ;D sólo denme un poco de tiempo._

_Espero que disfruten este capítulo, a pesar de lo corto que es. Nos leemos luego, ¡No olviden los reviews!_


	14. 5 de Diciembre

Esto es una fakin' traducción, así que pueden respirar tranquilas, yo no soy la autora de este fic. Le pertenece a **Fantony **[.net/u/1663198/Fantony] y fue publicado originalmente en la sección en inglés de Fanfiction bajo el título de **"Yuki's secret diary" **[.net/s/4663798/1/Yukis_Secret_Diary].

A continuación, el texto original traducido con la mayor fidelidad que mi vocabulario me permite :D ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Trama:**_ _Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Entonces le habla a Shuichi... a su manera...! EirixShu_

_**Disclaimer:** Sigo sin ser la dueña de Gravitation ¡Y eso sigue sacándome de quicio! Hehe!_

_**Nota:** Este también iba a ser parte del "Calendario de adviento de Gravitation", pero lo cambié un poco. Es medio malo, pero al menos están advertidas._

* * *

**5 de Diciembre**

* * *

Me paro frente a la cosa. Es chillona. Brillante. Fea.

Siempre he odiado la navidad. Todo el espíritu me hace sentir nauseabundo.

Los coros en las calles. El viejo gordo en su traje rojo. Películas navideñas malas en la TV (las mismas cada año, una huerfanita con su perro lobo bla bla bla). Pavo asado. Regalos. Él árbol navideño.

Árbol. Navideño.

Como sea, por mucho que odie admitirlo, ahora hay algo que me gusta de la navidad.

Esa sonrisa tan especial estampada en tu rostro cada vez que la palabra "Navidad" alcanza tus oídos.

Por eso fui a la florería esta mañana y compré ese pequeño arbusto y le pegué pequeñas bolas de papel con cinta adhesiva a sus ramas. Sólo quería hacerte sonreír.

Y entonces esperé pacientemente a que volvieras del trabajo, pero déjame decir que tu reacción no fue la que me esperaba.

"Err... Yuki, ¿Qué es exactamente eso?"

"¿No es obvio? ¡Es un árbol de navidad!"

"¿Eso? ¿Un árbol de navidad? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Parece un arbusto decrépito que te robaste de una tumba abandonada!"

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Y yo pensando que ibas a apreciar el esfuerzo! ¡Bastardo malagradecido!"

"¡Por favor Yuki! Un árbol de navidad supuestamente debe ser enorme y tener espinas, no hojas..."

"¡Sí, seguro! Y usar todo el espacio en el departamento y botar espinas por todas partes..."

"¡Yuki, eres tan aguafiestas! El departamento es tan grande que podrías tener todo un bosque creciendo aquí dentro!"

Estaba hirviendo por dentro y comenzaba a ponerme de mal humor.

"No puedo imaginar la navidad sin un hermoso árbol navideño"

"¡Muérete!"

"¡Significa mucho para mí!"

"¡Una palabra más y te echo del departamento y pasarás la navidad en las calles, como la pequeña vendedora de fósforos!"

Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Maldita sea, ¡odio cuando lloras!

"Muy bien, toma tu abrigo maldito mocoso, ¡vamos a comprar ese maldito árbol!"

"¡Yukiii!"

Esa sonrisa especial...

Y así es como la cosa horrible terminó en la sala. Guirnaldas de copos de nieve plásticos, osos polares, oveja blanca, luces... ¡¡Me duelen los ojos!!

Te quedaste dormido en el sofá y ahora estás roncando. De nuevo. Me pregunto como eres capaz de dormir junto a una cosa tan enceguecedora. La estrella dorada en la punta podría ser suficiente para causarme pesadillas.

Sonrío a pesar de mi mismo. Si me dejo llevar por mis propios caprichos, entonces quizás me levante en un minuto o dos, vaya a buscarte una frazada, pase mis dedos por tu cabello, presione mis labios contra los tuyos y finalmente te despierte... a propósito... *sonrisa malvada*

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_

* * *

_

**Crónicas de Rei**

_No me lo van a creer ¡Tatsuha existe! ¡Y es mi amigo!_

_No se lo tomen así, no les estoy diciendo que soy amiga de Tatsuha... sólo soy amiga de la versión en carne y hueso de Tatsuha, da miedo porque creo que lo quiero (inserte cara de horror), no sé como una llega a encariñarse con esas mierdas de hombres... raro, seguro no quieren saber el tipo de cosas que me dice a veces (tiembla) y eso que tengo la mano pesada... y él lo sabe. En fin, vamos a algo que si les interese xD._

_Me he demorado mucho, pero dejenme decirles algo, nunca me quedé sin internet... lo que pasa es que mi PC tenía una señora falla con el botón de encendido y no podía prenderlo, así que estuve sin PC por una semana más o menos. Se preguntarán que hice, pues bueno... hice origami (reparte grullas de papel), vi muchas series (algunas obligada, como Junjou Romántica 2, pero otras no, como Kuroshitsuji), anduve por ahí, bla bla bla. Luego de que mi PC volvió a funcionar me sentía bastante desanimada, así que se me hizo imposible traducir algo, por lo que me puse al día con los fics que estaba leyendo, jugué en Neopets, aprendí a dibujar PetPets y me bajé unos animes y unos mangas (esta conexión es genial, descarga 171 MB en 15 minutos, desde MegaUpload). Así que, aquí me tienen._

_Ahora espero estar más animada y retomar el ritmo de "un capítulo día por medio", aunque quizás me tome un descanso para terminar el segundo capítulo de mi fic sin tener que abandonar a mis Neopets (lol), de todas maneras tengo mucho que hacer así que mejor no me alargo._

_Se me cuidan, saludos y me alegro de que las vacas no coman niñas._

_¡No se olviden de los reviews!_


	15. 7 de Diciembre

_**Disclaimer:** Sigo sin ser la dueña de Gravitation, pero definitivamente está en mi lista de deseos navideños._

_

* * *

_

**7 de Diciembre**

**

* * *

**

Cuando desperté esta mañana giré sobre la cama y estiré un brazo (¡Es un hábito! ¡No saques conclusiones tontas, maldito mocoso!), pero el lugar estaba vacío.

"Oye, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, inadaptado de mierda?!" Grité.

No hubo respuesta.

"Oh buena, muy mal por ti, tendré que lidiar con mi erección matutina yo solo..."

Usualmente, eso hubiera sido suficiente para que comenzaras a escupir insultos como una llama rabiosa. Pero el departamento permanecía silencioso.

De pronto, mi estómago se llenó de nudos, pero me rehúso a admitir que estaba preocupado.

Salí de la cama y fui hasta la sala. Nadie. Los nudos de mi estómago se apretaron (¡No, no era ansiedad! Tenía hambre, ¡es todo!).

Cuando entré a la cocina la mesa estaba puesta y la habitación olía a café. Los nudos de mi estómago se deshicieron y mi boca se curvó en una sonrisa cariñosa.

Una sonrisa que que rápidamente se desvaneció cuando encontré la pequeña nota que dejaste entre mi tazón y el frasco de mermelada.

_Yuki, cariño:_

_Sé que hoy es mi turno para ir de compras, pero K me llamó temprano en la mañana, tengo una grabación de último minuto para un programa de TV con Bad Luck esta tarde y necesitamos ensayar antes de ir, así que, ¿Podrías ir de compras, por favor? Te dejé una lista. Estaré de vuelta en casa al final de la tarde._

_Con amor._

_Tú Shûichi._

_pd. ¿Puedes, por favor, grabar "Leyendas de la música" en NHK a las 2.30? El programa de hoy está dedicado a Nittle Grasper. ¡Gracias!_

Cariño... Compras... TÚ Shûichi... Nittle Grasper...

Luché contra la urgencia de Gritar.

Mi único consuelo fue el hecho de que el supermercado está bastante tranquilo la mañana del sábado y la mayoría de sus clientes son gente vieja, así que no había necesidad de ponerme los anteojos de sol y todo eso.

Ya en el supermercado, saqué tu lista de mi bolsillo. El primero artículo era papel higiénico. Suspiré. ¡¡Te voy a hacer pagar por eso, créeme!!

Elegí un paquete al azar y lo puse en el carro.

"Deberías llevar este. Es más absorbente y tiene aroma a durazno"

El loco de la mágnum.

"¡K! ¿¿¡¡Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí!!?? ¿Me estás acechando o algo así?"

"No, siento desilusionarte, pero en realidad estoy acompañándolo a él"

Un tornado humano cruzó el pasillo de papel higiénico.

"¡No encontré frambuesas, Sacho* se va a enojar conmigo!" Iba gritando Sakano.

Alcé una ceja.

"¿Frambuesas en diciembre? Gee, ¡Seguchi es peor que una mujer embarazada!"

"¡Más bien quería deshacerse de nosotros!" Dijo K, corriendo tras Sakano.

Taché "papel higiénico" de tu lista y el siguiente era "Pocky de frutilla x12" ¡¡¿Doce paquetes?!! ¡Jesús, nos vas a llevar a la ruina!

...8...9...10...

"¡Mira a la ama de casa perfecta! ¡Que lindo! ¡Casi me hace llorar!"

No necesitaba darme vuelta para saber quién estaba hablándome.

"¡¡Tatsuha!!"

"¡Buenas aniki! ¿Qué onda contigo? ¡¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!! Mira, me estoy quedando con Ryuichi esta semana y estoy quebrado, entonceees..."

Puso su canasta de compras dentro de mi carro.

"¡Oh, voy a llevar estas galletas de chocolate también! ¿Alguna vez las has probado? ¡Son ricas! Bueno, te veo en la caja, voy a buscar a Ryuichi, lo perdí en la sección de juguetes..."

"¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!"

Quería gritarle, pero ya había desaparecido.

Fui hacia la sección de frutas. "Mandarinas". Rebuscaba entre ellas para escoger las mejores cuando la cabeza de un conejo rosado emergió de la pila de frutas.

"¡¡YUKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!"

"¡¡Sakuma!! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me asustaste!"

"¡No soy Ryuichi! ¡Soy Kumagoro na no da!"

Suspiré y me di vuelta para poner las mandarinas en el carro, y ahí estaba él, comiéndose una de las galletas de Tatsuha.

"¡Ryui-chan ama las galletas!" Transmitió, luciendo como un cincoañero.

"¡Sal de mi carro, imbécil!"

"¡¡AWW MALOO!!"

Rompió en llanto.

"¡Debería darle vergüenza tratar a un niño tan mal!" Una anciana me sermoneó y luego volteó hacia Sakuma. "¿Quieres una paletita, dulzura? Papi no es bueno contigo, ¿cierto?"

Apreté los dientes.

"¡Yo no-soy-su-padre, vieja zorra! ¡¡Este tipo es diez años mayor que yo!!" Grité.

Aparentemente espanté a la vieja, pero al menos se fue.

_¡Hola gente! ¡Están escuchando Radio 5 y esto es Sleepless Beauty, de Nittle Grasper!_

"¡¡Oye, esa es mi canción!!" Gritó Sakuma, aplaudiendo.

Su cara se volvió repentinamente seria de nuevo y salió del carro.

"¡Voy a buscar a Tatsuha. Envíale todo mi amor a Shûichi!" Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica estampada en el rostro.

¡Jesús! ¡¡¡Odio a ese hombre!!!

Estaba escogiendo huevos cuando alguien me palmeó la espalda.

"¡Yuki-sensei! ¡Que coincidencia!"

Mizuki. ¡Suerte la mía!

"Estoy feliz de encontrarlo aquí. He tratado de llamarlo mil veces estos últimos días. Tenía la impresión de que me estaba evitando... de nuevo". Sonrió con malicia. "¿Tengo que recordarle que el director de la "Revista Romance" está esperando su historia corta... desde hace dos días?"

"Ya sé, ya sé... ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿NO PUEDO COMPRAR HUEVOS Y PAPEL HIGIÉNICO SIN TROPEZAR CON LA GENTE QUE CONOZCO? ¡¡¿¿NO PUEDO PERMANECER INCÓGNITO POR UNA VEZ??!!" Grité. Un poco fuerte.

La gente a nuestro alrededor se detuvo y me miró.

"Oye, ¿no es ese novelista famoso? Lo vi en TV el otro día..."

"¡¡Sí, es él!! ¡¡YUKIIIIII!!"

"Yuki, ¿Me puedo tomar una foto contigo?"

"¡Oh dios! ¡¡Está comprando papel higiénico con aroma a durazno!! ¡¡¡KAWAIIII!!!"

SIN. COMENTARIOS.

Ahora son las 6.15pm y aún no llegas a casa y todavía me pregunto por qué me hiciste comprar polvos de hornear, jengibre y canela, pero de alguna manera tengo un mal presentimiento... Oh, y olvidé grabar _Leyendas de la música_...

* * *

_Gracias por leer! Les guste esta historia o no, ¡Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos! :)_

_*Sacho es la palabra japonesa para "Presidente de la compañía"_

_

* * *

_

**Crónicas de Rei**

_Mis consabidas crónicas... creo que todo este capítulo ha salido bastante normal... se supone que tendría que haberlo transcrito ayer, pero estaba muy ocupada viendo Samurai Champloo, ¡Simplemente me encanta! Supongo que muchas de ustedes la habrán visto o al menos la conocerán... si no, ¡créanme que realmente vale la pena!_

_Este capítulo en particular me gusta bastante, creo que la mejor parte es cuando aparece Ryuichi (como siempre...) En realidad lo único que podría lamentar de este fic es que no aparece mucho Hiro D: que pena._

_¡Con este capítulo ya puedo decir que retomamos el ritmo!_

_Les digo que si Amor-Yaoi anda fallando y me atraso con algún capítulo, lo busquen en Fanfiction, porque siempre los subo ahí primero. Sólo porsiacaso._

_¡Se me cuidan y dejen reviews bonitos!_


	16. 9 de Diciembre

_**Disclaimer:** Nope, ¡¡Todavía no es mío!!_

_

* * *

_

**9 de Diciembre**

**

* * *

**

**3.31pm**

Ahora sé porqué me hiciste comprar polvos de hornear, jengibre y canela el otro día.

"_¡Yuki, hagamos un hombre de pan de jengibre!_" Se ha convertido en una especie de extraño mantra estos dos últimos días.

Si tomo un baño, emerges desde abajo del agua con una máscara de buceo y un snorkel.

_¡Yuki, hagamos un hombre de pan de jengibre!_

Si voy a buscar una cerveza al refrigerador, tu cabeza aparece entre el repollo y los tomates.

_¡Yuki, hagamos un hombre de pan de jengibre!_

Si saco la basura, tú sacas la cabeza de adentro de la bolsa.

_¡Yuki, hagamos un hombre de pan de jengibre!_

¡No sé que es lo que pasa contigo, pero realmente me saca de quicio!

Ni siquiera tengo que alzar la vista de la pantalla para saber que vas a decirlo de nuevo, ahora mismo.

_¡Yuki, hagamos un hombre de pan de jengibre!_

¡Oh, no! ¡El traje de perrito! ¡¡Uno de mis puntos débiles!! (¡El como mueves "tú" cola todavía es un misterio para mí).

"¡Maldita sea! ¿¡¡Por qué demonios quieres tanto hacer un hombre de pan de jengibre!!?"

"No sé... sólo es algo que siempre he querido hacer en navidad... con la persona que amo... Creo que es algo romántico"

"Bueno, supongo que vas a torturarme hasta que me rinda, así queee... Sólo dame diez minutos..."

"¡Seeeeeh!"

* * *

**5.12pm**

Cuando terminé de envolver los cuchillos en poliestireno y de cercar el horno con cinta policíaca, te dejé entrar a la cocina.

Verte mezclar los ingredientes en un gran tazón fue -de alguna manera- muy, muy erótico (bueno, todos tienen derecho a sus fantasías, ¿cierto? ¡¡Nadie culpó a Patrick Swayze por babear sobre Demi Moore cuando estaba haciendo alfarería en Ghost!!) Eso y el aroma de la canela, que por alguna extraña razón, siempre me excita.

No hay que decir que verte apartando un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre tus ojos, manchándote la frente con harina y especias fue demasiado para mi.

Te arrastré al dormitorio.

"Pero Yuki, el hombre de pan de jengibre..."

"¡Cállate cosa sexy! ¡Te voy a mostrar otra receta!"

A partir de ahora, pienso que tenemos que hacer hombre de pan de jengibre con más frecuencia...

* * *

_Bien, este capítulo fue una basura (parece que tuve un bloqueo de escritor estos días, ¡eso apesta!) ¡Pero gracias por leerlo de todas maneras! :)_

_

* * *

_**Crónicas de Rei**

_Se me olvidó todo, completamente. Ejem... ¡No puedo recordar que iba a poner acá! (entra en crisis). Bueno... improvisemos._

_Quizás lo hayan notado por el tono que han tenido mis crónicas últimamente, pero de todas maneras lo voy a decir, ¡mi PC va mucho mejor! Además, el OpenOffice corre perfectamente y el Firefox 3 es maravilloso. Todo parece un sueño, de hecho, estoy escuchando música en el Aimp2 mientras hago esto... y tengo una página sobre Carl Jung abierta en el Firefox. Quizás sea extraño... quizás mis crónicas ya no tengan sentido, pero ¿saben? Hay algo curioso, no puedo dejar de escribir en el cuaderno._

_El dichoso cuaderno me resulta bastante cómodo y me evita muchos errores, también me ayuda a releer los capítulos un par de veces, así que la versión que termino subiendo suena mucho mejor :3, además, es cómodo trabajar con el traductor online así._

_Je, creo que me estuve alargando, pero estoy feliz de haber retomado el ritmo._

_Casi lo olvido, ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me saludaron en mi cumpleaños número 19! También quería aprovechar este espacio para hacer publicidad: entren a idiorates . blogspot __. com__ y lean mi blog, tan bonito que es. Tiene dos entradas y ninguna tiene sentido. A ver si me dejan un comentario._

_Saludos especiales a Amy Lee y Kumagoro, que enviaron el review número 100 (es una buena solución, no?), también mandaron el 101, el 102 y el 104. Eso si que es compromiso... Y bueno, por una fracción de segundo Amy se ganó como premio... ¿Una invitación a neopets? Si te interesa me dejas tu mail, aunque lo dudo. De hecho, si a alguien le interesa unirse a Neopets, déjenme su mail... (pero que manera más fea de hacer publicidad)._

_Me alargo, así que mejor me despido._

_No olviden sus bellezas de reviews!_


	17. 13 de Diciembre

_**Disclaimer:** Todavía no están los derechos de copia de Gravitation bajo mi árbol de navidad, pero todavía no es navidad, así que no pierdo la esperanza! ;-)_

_

* * *

_

**13 de Diciembre**

* * *

**17.01pm**

Acabo de volver de una tarde ocupada en el centro con Nittle Grasper.

Todavía no estás en casa, pero ya puedo oírte...

"_¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste al centro con Noriko-san, Seguchi-san y Ryuichi? ¿En una tarde ocupada de sábado? ¡¡¿¿Cuando siempre te niegas a salir a vitrinear conmigo, bastardo??!!"_

"_Y err... ¿Ryuichi compro alguna cosa?"_

Si, bueno, no es que haya querido ir, en primer lugar...

Seguchi me llamó esta mañana. O debería decir, Seguchi me despertó esta mañana. No es necesario decir que no estaba muy atento. Todo lo que quería era que me dejara solo para poder volver a la cama.

Me mantuve murmurando algunos "Mmmhmmm" para convencerlo de que estaba realmente escuchando a lo que sea que estuviera diciéndome, pero bien podría haberme dicho que acababa de ser cogido por un pingüino, habría dicho "mmmmhmmm" también.

"Oh, no pensé que fueras a aceptar tan fácilmente, Eiri-san... Bien, entonces iré a buscarte a las 2.00pm"

"Qu...??"

Y así es como terminé en el centro con Tohma, Noriko y el imbécil.

Amo la noción que tiene Seguchi sobre caminar incógnito. Osea, vistiendo un sombrero excéntrico y un abrigo de piel Y anteojos de sol cuando el tiempo está amenazante es obviamente la mejor forma de pasar desapercibido. *gira los ojos* Afortunadamente, las calles estaban lo suficientemente llenas como para que nadie prestara atención y sólo tuvimos que firmar una docena de autógrafos. (Debo admitir que estoy un poco molesto. ¿¿He perdido popularidad??)

En fin, todas esas luces y canciones navideñas sólo me hicieron darme cuenta nuevamente de lo mucho que odiaba la navidad. Y aún no puedo hacer más que sentirme mal por ti. Con tu familia viajando en Europa, Tohma, Mika y Suguru pasando unos días con la familia Seguchi, Tatsuha y mi papá sin celebrar y Hiro estando con su propia familia, parece que vas a estar atrapado conmigo en navidad. Dijiste que no te importaba y que yo era todo lo que necesitabas. Pero sé cuanto amas la navidad, y sé que no soy el más entusiasmado por aquí y eso probablemente arruine todo el ambiente, siendo que todo lo que quiero es que estés feliz. Oh bien. De verdad voy a pensar que eventualmente he desarrollado una conciencia.

Sakuma presionó su nariz contra la vitrina de una tienda de juguetes.

"¡¡Son tan genialeeees!! ¡Kumagoro y yo los queremos todos!"

Se volvió hacia Noriko.

"Noriko-chan, ¿cuándo es navidad?"

Ella sonrió tiernamente.

"¡Ryu, me has estado haciendo la misma pregunta cada día por más de un mes ya!"

"¿De verdad?" Dijo él, rascándose la frente y poniendo su índice sobre su boca.

"La Navidad es el 25 de Diciembre, Ryui-chan" respondió Tohma, con una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Cuánto falta para eso?"

"Todavía faltan doce días"

"¿Doce días?"

El loco del conejo comenzó a contar con los dedos. Cuando llegó a diez, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¡Es horrible! ¡¡Doce días es mucho tiempo!! ¡Ni siquiera tengo suficientes dedos para contarlos todos!" lloriqueó.

"¡Ah por favor, idiota!" Dijo Noriko, revolviéndole el cabello. "¡Doce días no es tanto tiempo! ¿Ya le mandaste tu carta a Santa?"

"¿Huh? ¿Crees que debería?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Santa no es un medium! Cómo se va a dar cuenta de lo que te haría feliz si no le das ninguna pista, ¡baka!"

"Aaah... ¡bien! ¡Gracias Noriko-chan! Vamos Kumagoro ¡Vamos a casa a escribirle a Santa! ¡Adiós Tohma! ¡Adiós Yuki!"

Se despidió con la mano y se fue corriendo. Siempre me he preguntado como puede el maldito conejo permanecer sobre su cabeza cuando corre.

"¡Que idiota!" Murmuré.

Tohma se quitó los anteojos de sol y me miró directo a los ojos, con su típica sonrisa cortés estampada en la cara.

"Oh, Eiri-san... ¡No seas tan aguafiestas! Ser un niño de corazón no es tan malo. ¡Incluso creo que deberías intentarlo, algunas veces!"

De ninguna manera.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! :)_


	18. 14 de Diciembre

**Nota:** Esto es una fakin' traducción, así que pueden respirar tranquilas, yo no soy la autora de este fic. Le pertenece a **Fantony **[.net/u/1663198/Fantony] y fue publicado originalmente en la sección en inglés de Fanfiction bajo el título de **"Yuki's secret diary" **[.net/s/4663798/1/Yukis_Secret_Diary].

A continuación, el texto original traducido con la mayor fidelidad que mi vocabulario me permite :D ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Trama:**__ Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Entonces le habla a Shûichi… a su manera…! EirixShu_

_**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de copia de Gravitation todavía no están bajo mi árbol de navidad, pero todavía no es navidad, así que no pierdo la esperanza._

_

* * *

_

**14 de Diciembre**

* * *

Son sólo las 11.45 pm, y por primera vez en… muchos años, estoy soñoliento. REALMENTE soñoliento. No ese tipo de cansancio que siento después de una maratón de escritura. No, es el tipo de cansancio que sientes cuando has tenido un día ocupado, pero terriblemente bueno, el cansancio que te hace quedarte dormido con una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro…

El día empezó bastante mal. Estaba en medio una un sueño cuando tu irritante voz inundó la habitación.

"¡Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

¡Ay! ¡Mis tímpanos!

Te lancé mi almohada.

"¡Cállate y muérete, chimpancé! ¡¡¿No ves que estoy durmiendo?!!"

"Bueno, ya no estás durmiendo, estás hablando conmigo…"

"¡Maldita sea! Siempre tienes una respuesta lista, ¿no?" Grité.

Me sonreíste burlonamente. Maldito mocoso.

"¿Y por qué me despiertas a las 9.00am cuando trabajé hasta las 5.30 de la mañana? Más te vale tener una buena razón para…"

Me tomaste la mano antes de que pudiera terminar la oración y me llevaste a la ventana. Un manto blanco cubría todo el paisaje. Había olvidado lo hermosa que era la nieve. Es una vista muy rara en Tokio.

"¿No es increíble? ¡Vamos Yuki, salgamos!" Transmitiste.

Yo pretendía estar molesto.

"De ninguna manera"

"¡¡¡POR FAVOOOOR!!! ¡YUKI! ¡YUKI! ¡YUKI! ¡¡¡YUKI!!!"

"¡Cierra el pico! ¡¡Tu voz es molesta!! Muy bien, sólo dame 30 minutos y te alcanzo"

"¡¡Seeeeh!!"

"Oye, ¿Dónde crees que vas, baka?"

"¡Yuki, acabo de decírtelo! ¡Voy a salir!"

"¿Sin abrigo, sin guantes, sin bufanda…?"

"Oh sí… correcto… ¡Oye, espera! ¿¡Estás preocupado por mi, Yuki!? ¡¡Kawaiiii!!"

¡Por supuesto que lo hago, idiota! Si pescas un resfriado, no vas a poder cantar y eso te hará sentir mal, lo que me hará sentir mal a mí. (¡Sin mencionar que odio hacer de enfermero! Oh espera, hasta cierto punto, puede ser realmente divertido *sonrisa maliciosa*)

"¡No saques conclusiones tontas, baka! ¡Sólo estoy diciendo eso porque si tú pescas un resfriado existen grandes posibilidades de que me contagies y ciertamente no quiero estar enfermo!"

Una vez que hube desayunado y tomado una ducha, salí y te encontré haciendo un hombre de nieve.

A pesar de nunca había visto algo tan gay como esas orejeras blancas y peludas (¡Ni siquiera las boas de plumas de Seguchi pueden competir!) -Y no voy siquiera a mencionar tus botas y guantes que combinaban-, debo admitir que te veías algo lindo.

"¡Jesús! ¡Nunca vi un hombre de nieve tan tétrico!"

"¡Yuki! ¡Eso no es muy agradable! ¿Y no te das cuenta de que se supone que eres tú? Paja para tu cabello rubio, un palito para tu cigarro… ¡Y está frunciendo el ceño!"

Me quedé boquiabierto.

"Ah, Yuki, simplemente no saben nada de arte, ¡eso es todo! Como sea, escuché que pusieron una pista de hielo al aire libre en la ciudad. ¿Y sí vamos a probar? ¡¡¡Sería tan romántico!!!"

"¡Muérete!"

"¡¡YUKIIIII!!"

Me molestaste tanto que al final me rendí. ¡Soy tan débil!

Nunca había estado en una pista de hielo y no era difícil notarlo. Me sentía tan cómodo como un elefante en un auto compacto (no es que haya visto a un elefante conducir alguna vez, pero es la primera comparación que se me pasó por la mente).

Me sentía completamente ridículo. ¡Romántico, mi pié!

En un minuto, ya había perdido el equilibrio y caí sobre mi trasero.

"Oh, Yuki… ¡¡Mírate, eres tan adorable!!" Dijiste tiernamente, tu nariz sangraba a chorros.

"¡Cierra el pico o te haré comerte tus patines de hielo, bastardo!" Grité, intentando desesperadamente volver a estar sobre mis pies… patines… ¡lo que sea!

Te arrodillaste junto a mí y me besaste.

"¡¡¡NO… EN… PÚBLICO… MALDITO… MOCOSO!!!" Pude decir, apartándote de un empujón, jadeando en busca de aire.

"No me importa lo que piensen" Susurraste, tomando mi cara entre tus manos y besándome más profundamente.

El beso fue tan dulce e intenso que me hizo olvidarme de la gente a nuestro alrededor. Me hizo olvidar que estaba sentado sobre el hielo y que mi culo estaba más helado que la mierda. Me hizo derretirme completamente y me rendí sin pelear. Sólo eramos nosotros dos.

"¡BAKA!" exclamé cuando finalmente me soltaste y me ayudaste a levantarme.

Simplemente odio perder el control de mi mismo de esa manera. Y aún así se sintió tan bien…

En el camino de vuelta a casa, caminamos por el parque en el que nos conocimos. Me recargué sobre la baranda y encendí un cigarrillo. Tomé una calada y exhalé una larga línea de humo que se dispersó con la brisa fría cuando algo golpeó mi nuca. Algo frío. Me giré y una segunda bola de nieve golpeó mi pecho. Y ahí estabas tú, riendo.

"¡Sólo espera, pedazo de mierda de perro! ¡Te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido!" Grité, persiguiéndote.

"¡Atrápame si puedes, Yuki!"

¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Eres más rápido que el Correcaminos!! (¿¿Eso me convierte en Wile E. Coyote??)

Me detuve, resollando. No pude ver donde te habías escondido. De pronto, sentí algo realmente frío deslizarse por mi espina. Nieve.

La irá hirvió dentro de mí. Me dí vuelta, listo para insultarte, pero de alguna manera las palabras no salieron de mi boca.

"¡TE PILLÉ!" Exclamaste con una vocecita de niño.

La nieve derritiéndose al final de mi espalda hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera, pero los destellos en tus ojos y la hermosa sonrisa estampada en tu cara definitivamente hacían que valiera la pena.

Quizás Tohma tenía razón ayer… Ser un niño de corazón no es tan malo.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_

* * *

_

**Crónicas de Rei**

_Sé que tienen que estar algo enojadas... o preocupadas, la última vez no hubo crónicas y me demoré años en actualizar. Sí, supongo que muchas de ustedes habrán sacado conclusiones y que seguramente son correctas: he estado ocupada y desanimada. Estos días hice otras cosas, tales como salir con mis amigas, jugar en Neopets (me salió un pincel con manchas!), dormir demasiado (10 horas por lo bajo) y otros... que no me han dejado usar el PC. De hecho, mi hermana salió de vacaciones y chupa mucha de mi atención, es raro, yo soy la menor y debería estar chupando su atención, ¡ella ya creció!_

_Ah, si. El virus hizo reventar mi PC y lo tuve que formatear, pero conservé todos los datos!_

_Al final, por uno u otro motivo no he podido traducir, pero hoy me animé y lo hice :D, sin cuaderno, todo debido al apuro. Seguro que el cuadernito revive para el próximo capítulo._

_Ahora, en compensación, les dejo un chiste protagonizado por Yuki y Shûichi (se escuchan aplausos)._

_Shûichi: ¡Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!  
Yuki: ¿Qué quieres, no ves que estoy leyendo?  
Shûichi: Es que... tengo que decirte algo muy importante, Yuki!  
Yuki: Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué quieres?  
Shûichi: Yuki... ¿Alguna vez haz pensado en suicidarte?  
Yuki: Si, cuando era más joven, antes de conocerte.  
Shûichi: Y... ¿Has vuelto a pensarlo?  
Yuki: No, ahora pienso en asesinar._

_Quizás ustedes piensen en asesinar, porque ese fue mi mejor chiste. Si quieren más me avisan para seguir torturándolas._

_¡No olviden los hermosos Reviews!_


	19. 15 de Diciembre

_**Disclaimer:** Nop, todavía no es mío :-(_

_**Nota:** Sólo un pequeño capítulo que tenía en mente después de escribir la escena de la pista de hielo de ayer._

* * *

**15 de Diciembre**

* * *

**9.05am**

Cuando me desperté en la mañana me arrastré hacia la cocina, tú estabas tan absorto leyendo el diario de hoy que realmente me intrigaste. ¡Osea, por favor! ¡Tú leyendo un diario lleno de palabras complicadas es una vista aún más rara que la nieve en Tokio! (Hablando de nieve, ¡Todavía no se derrite!)

Me pare atrás tuyo. Tanto divertido como impresionado.

"Buenos Días" Mascullé, bostezando y estirándome.

Te soblesaltaste.

"¡¡Yu... Yuki!! ¡Gee! ¡Me asustaste! ¿No puedes avisar cuando entras a una habitación?"

Alcé una ceja.

"Si, seguro, perdón. La próxima vez te voy a mandar una postal diciéndote C_uidado, el 15 de Diciembre, voy a entrar a la cocina a las 8.25am_" Sonreí maliciosamente "Como sea, ¿qué es eso que lees, mocoso?"

Saltaste de tu silla, estrechando el diario contra tu pecho.

"¿Qu...? Huh... oh... ¡Nada! Ya me iba, de hecho... ¿Nos vemos después?" Dijiste, caminando hacia la puerta.

Te agarré del cuello.

"Dame... el... diario"

"¡Yuki! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¡Déjame ir!! ¡Voy a llegar tarde y K-san se va a enojar conmigo!"

"Te puede disparar cien veces, me importa una mierda, ¡ahora pásame el maldito diario!"

Frunciste el ceño.

"¡Bien! Pero no te va a gustar. ¡Para nada!"

Desdoblé el papel y me quedé boquiabierto. En la primera plana había una gran foto de nosotros, yo sentado sobre la pista de hielo, y tú (¡¡Y tus orejeras blancas y peludas!!), arrodillado entre mis piernas, besándome profundamente. El título decía: _'Espíritu Navideño: Los amantes favoritos de Japón besándose en la pista de hielo'_ y había todo un artículo sobre nosotros bajo la foto. Mi boca se crispó.

"¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡Te dije, maldito mocoso!! ¡¡¡NUNCA – EN – PÚBLICO!!!"

"Si, y yo te dije que no te iba a gustar" respondiste imprudentemente.

Cerré los ojos y froté el puente de mi nariz.

"Estamos realmente fuera del closet ahora, ¿no?"

Rodaste los ojos.

"Yuki, salimos del closet hace años. Todo lo que queda en nustro closet son palos de escobas viejos y telarañas. ¡Osea, por favor! ¿Quién en Japón no sabe que somos gay?"

"¡¡YO NO LO SOY!!"

"¡Claro que si! ¿¿Quién trata de cogerme cada día?? Y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, ¡¡Soy un hombre!!"

"¡¡¿¿De verdad??!! ¡¡Pero tienes el pelo rosado y usas pequeños shorts de cuero!!" Te molesté.

"¡¡YUKIII!!"

No pude evitar reír. ¡Es tan fácil hacerte enojar!

Como sea, cuando te fuiste de casa, llevé el diario a mi estudio y lo miré más de cerca. Tiene que ser la foto más linda que he visto jamás. La corté cuidadosamente antes de doblarla y ponerla en mi billetera.

Obviamente, si me preguntas que pasó con la portada del diario, te diré que hice un lindo papel higiénico...

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! (¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡Quiero una copia de ese diario! ¡¡¡La foto que tengo en mente es tan linda y sexy!!! ¡¡La quiero!! LOL)_

* * *

**Crónicas de Rei**

_Volví al cuaderno. Me atrasé porque pasaron mil cosas... Y me dejaron histérica, ¿Qué no saben los hombres que si se te pegan te causan rechazo? En fin... no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, sólo ser cortante._

_¿En que iba? ¡Ah, cierto! Quisiera agradecer todos los reviews, lo hago de corazón. Me hacen tener más ganas de traducir, si no fuera por ustedes este capítulo se hubiera demorado un buen tiempo en salir :D Saludos especiales a las lectoras más asiduas, quisiera nombrarlas, pero se me van a olvidar algunas y me sentiría mal ): De todas maneras las quiero mucho ;D!_

_Quisiera escribir mucho más, pero son casi las cuatro de la mañana y estoy muerta. Uff... llegué a mi casa hace algunas horas y tuve que limpiar bastante. Sin mi no avanzan acá... supongo que es algo bueno (?)_

_Gracias por leer y por dejar reviews :D!_


	20. 21 de Diciembre

_**Disclaimer:** Todavía faltan tres días para que Gravitation me pertenezca ¡¡¡Mwahahaha!!! *Risa diabólica* (Bueno, todo el mundo puede soñar, nah? Hehe!) N/T: Este capítulo fue publicado originalmente el 21 de Diciembre pasado, como podrán imaginar._

_

* * *

_

**21 de Diciembre**

**

* * *

5.01pm**

¡Mierda! Acabo de recibir una llamada de Mizuki. Pensé que eras tú. No tendría que haber contestado.

"¿Sensei, no me diga que lo había olvidado?"

Bueno, sí, lo olvidé. No siquiera recuerdo cuando mencionó una conferencia de prensa de dos días en Sapporo. La campaña de lanzamiento del nuevo libro.

"Pero, en tres días más es navidad..."

"Bueno, estará de vuelta para el 23. Además, pensé que no le importaba la navidad. Incluso me dijo que la odiaba"

Bien, quizás cambié de opinión.

"¿Supongo que no tengo opción?"

"Iría a buscarlo incluso si se exilia en una isla desierta. Lo recogeré mañana a primera hora para entregarle sus boletos. El tren parte a las 6.55am"

¿Por qué esto me molesta tanto?

* * *

**5.26pm**

Después de dudar un momento, finalmente elegí "Baka" entre los contactos de mi celular y presioné el botón "llamar".

"¿¿¡¡Yuki, estás bien!!??" Preguntaste preocupado antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de hablar.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tengo que estar a puertas de la muerte para poder llamarte?"

"No es eso, tú nunca me llamas al trabajo, así que pensé que había pasado algo malo"

"Bueno, se podría decir..."

"¿¿¡¡Qué es!!??"

"Llamó Mizuki. Tengo que irme mañana. Sapporo. Conferencia de dos días por el lanzamiento de mi nuevo libro"

Sostuve el teléfono a unos cinco centímetros**¹** de mi oído, listo para escuchar tus gritos desesperados. Pero nunca llegaron.

"Oh, es sólo eso... Uff, Yuki, ¡No me asustes de esa manera!"

¿¿Huh?? ¡Hubo el tiempo en el que habrías llorado hasta que se te saliera el corazón por mucho menos que esto!

"¿No estás llorando?"

"¿Por qué debería?"

¡Dios! ¡Eso duele! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi orgullo, maldito mocoso?!

"Me estaba preguntando... quizás... no lo sé... podrías venir conmigo..."

¡No puedo haber dicho eso! ¡Que imbécil! ¡Mi orgullo está definitivamente enterrado!

"Yuki, sabes perfectamente que estamos trabajando duro en el último single de Bad Luck. ¡Vamos a cantarlo en TV el jueves en la tarde! Además, sólo quieres que vaya contigo porque tienes miedo de dejarme solo en TU departamento, ¿no?"

Oh sí, ahora que te negaste a venir conmigo, prefiero que pienses que en realidad quería que vinieras conmigo por eso a que pienses que en realidad quería que vinieras conmigo porque te voy a extrañar demasiado. Oh cariño, ¿en qué me he transformado? ¡Culpemos nuevamente a ese maldito espíritu navideño!

"Me conoces demasiado, ¿no, mocoso?" dije con desdén.

"¡Está bien! ¡Me las puedo arreglar sin ti por un par de días!"

¡Eso es lo que en realidad me enloquece!

* * *

**5.52pm**

¿No quieres venir conmigo? ¡Bien! Pero al menos, me aseguraré de que no puedas dar un paso en el departamento sin pensar en mí. ¡Eso te enseñará!

¡¡¡Y NO. Yo NO estoy molesto!!!

* * *

**6.42pm**

Muy bien, ya casi tengo listas todas las notas post-it**²**. Las pegué por todas partes.

'No toques el horno'

'No te tomes el cloro'

'No dejes que tus _cosas_ entren al departamento (en especial ese Sakuma)'

'Haz el lavado'

'No te masturbes frente a los vídeos de Nittle Grasper. ¡¡No-en-MI-sofá!!'

'No te tomes mis cervezas. Hay 27 latas en el refrigerador. Voy a contarlas cuando vuelva'

'No te acerques a mi auto'

'No dejes que Tatsuha te haga _compañía_'

'No me llames a menos de que sea una verdadera emergencia'

'No huelas mi ropa interior sucia'

...y así siguen.

* * *

**11.58pm**

Llegaste a casa hace una hora y reaccionaste según lo esperado.

"¡¡Yuki!! ¡¡Ya llegué!!"

No respondí. Las luces se encendieron en otras habitaciones del departamento, y yo esperé pacientemente, mi boca curvándose en una sonrisa de anticipación.

Y no tuve que esperar mucho. Irrumpiste en mi estudio en dos minutos.

"¡¡¿¿YUKI, QUÉ DEMONIOS SON ESTAS COSAS??!!" Me gritaste, frunciendo el ceño y blandiendo algunas de mis notas.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Te molesté.

"¡Por supuesto que pasa algo malo! ¡¿¿Qué se supone que significa esto??! '_No olvides tirar la cadena**³**_' '_No juegues con fósforos'_... ¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿Un cincoañero?"

"¿Tan malo es preocuparme por ti?" Sonreí maliciosamente.

"¡No te preocupas por mí, te preocupas por tu departamento!"

"Muy cierto" Mentí.

"¡¡Yukiiiii!!"

"Date vuelta, maldito mocoso"

"¿Qué...? ¿Por qué?" Dejaste salir.

"Todavía tengo una nota que pegar, pero esta vez no es para ti, es para tus tontos amigos"

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"DATE-VUELTA"

Pegué esa última nota en tu trasero.

"¡Yuki! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

Agarraste la nota.

"_No... toquen... MI... glorioso... hoyo"_ Leíste en voz alta. "¡YUKI! ¡¿¿Eso es todo lo que significo para ti, bastardo??!"

Eres tan lindo cuando intentas parecer enojado, usando palabras duras y todo eso, pero el rubor en tus mejillas te traicionó...

No recuerdo exactamente como terminamos aquí, pero el hecho es que en menos de cinco minutos estábamos en la cama, desnudos y jadeando.

Eres mucho más que mi glorioso hoyo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eres el juguete sexual perfecto.

**MI **juguete sexual perfecto.

El Yuki no es un prestamista. Esa es la menor de sus faltas(1) *Sonrisa malvada*

* * *

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ;-)_

**(1)**Esto es de una fábula del poeta francés Jean de La Fontaine, llamada "La hormiga y la cigarra": "_La hormiga no es prestamista. Esa es la menor de sus faltas_". No olviden que Yuki es un escritor, así que tiene algunas referencias literarias Y yo soy francesa (¡esa es la mayor de mis faltas!), por eso esa pequeña cita ;-)

* * *

**Crónicas de Rei**

**¹**Decía: "A dos pulgadas", pero una pulgada equivale a 2.5 centímetros, hagan el cálculo. Quería que lo supieran porque demuestra que la traducción es bastante libre.

**²**Ya saben, esos papelitos con pegamento, casi siempre amarillos (he visto rosados, celestes, morados y verdes). Yo nada más decía.

**³**Hacer correr el agua del inodoro, en inglés es _flush the toilet._

_Joh, Yuki es TAN arrogante como para referirse a si mismo como "El Yuki". Este capítulo fue bastante bueno y largo, curiosamente, a pesar de que ya lo terminé... no recuerdo si tengo que subirlo hoy o mañana. Voy a revisar..._

_Es mañana, no hay apuro._

_Bueno, ahora que no tengo tanto sueño (el calor de la tarde me adormece un poco, pero ¿a quién no?) les voy a dejar dos chistes. Uno por el capítulo anterior también. Estoy explorando mi veta humorística y ustedes están en primera fila. Es eso o puede ser que me aburro bastante también. Hoy tuve mala suerte en las cosas gratis de Neopets, me salieron puras basuras D:_

_Ah, si. Los chistes. Uno estelarizado por Yuki y Shûichi:_

_Shûichi: Yuki, ¿Qué harías sin mí?  
Yuki: Es algo difícil de contestar pero...  
Shûichi:... (ojos brillantes)  
Yuki: Creo que haría una fiesta._

_Ok... al menos calza con la personalidad del rubio este. Mi celular está sonando, pero primero, ¡El segundo chiste! Protagonizado por Tohma y Mika._

_Es de noche y los esposos Seguchi duermen tranquilamente en su cama. Se escuchan ruidos.  
Tohma: ¿Mika-san, escuchaste eso?  
Mika: ¿Qué cosa?__  
Tohma: Creo que hay un hombre en la casa.  
Mika: ¡Yupiii! ¡por fin!_

_Bueeeno, si alguno lo encuentran repetido... debo echarle la culpa a mi guionista. No tengo, pero no importa. Si Yuki puede echarle la culpa de su conducta al espíritu navideño, yo puedo echarle la culpa a mi guionista._

_Estas crónicas no son muy crónicas, pero es lo que hay. Lo que pasa es que me alargué por culpa de las aclaraciones de más arriba y los dos chistes que se me ocurrieron -o que recordé, mejor dicho- (uno mientras cocinaba y el otro mientras estaba leyendo una revista). No olviden los reviews :D_


	21. 22 de Diciembre

_**Disclaimer:** Imitando una de las citas más famosas de Life of Brian (¡una de mis películas favoritas!), que dice: "¡Él no es el mesías, es un chico muy malo!", yo diré: "¡Él no es Santa Claus, es un chico muy malo!" Ciertamente, los derechos de copia de Gravitation no estaban bajo mi árbol de navidad *sollozos* (¿Todavía tengo que decir que no soy la dueña de Gravitation?) Oh, bien, Santa no es tan malo, ¡Me trajo un bloc gráfico! La cosa es que no he dibujado en años, ¡así que soy pésima ahora! Si Eiri y Suguru vieran los dibujos de ellos que hice, ¡probablemente levantarían una queja en mi contra! Como sea, juro que practicaré mucho ¡¡Y un día podré dibujar esa hermosa foto que tengo en mente de Shûichi besando a Eiri en la pista de hielo!! Oh, ¡Y una de Eiri en su disfraz de Silvestre!_

_Ok, ahora me callo y comienzo el capítulo (no estoy muy contenta con este, prefiero el siguiente. Oh, sólo recuerden que Eiri está viaje a Sapporo por el lanzamiento de su nuevo libro. ¡Ok, ok! ¡me callo!)_

_

* * *

_

**22 de Diciembre**

* * *

**6.55am**

El tren está partiendo.

Amo los trenes. Una vez que parten, el paisaje aparece a través de la ventana como una fotografía infinita, que incluso te hace sentir como si estuvieras suspendido en el tiempo. Y puedes hacer cosas para las que usualmente no tienes tiempo. Leer un libro, dibujar, resolver crucigramas... o sólo descansar y dejar libres tus pensamientos. Puedes ver retazos de vidas: una madre despidiéndose de su hijo, agitando la mando desde el andén; la reunión de unos amantes; un hombre de negocios preocupado... Me encanta mirarlos. Son una fuente de inspiración increíble. Amo los trenes.

* * *

**7.10am**

Una anciana acaba de sentarse frente a mí y ahora me está observando. Aparentemente, el sonido de mis dedos tecleando le molesta. No estoy impresionado.

Saca un libro de su bolso y me congelo cuando lo reconozco como mío. Maldita sea, sabía que tenía fans desde adolescentes hasta amas de casa cincuentonas, ¡pero no tenía idea de que también me leía gente que tiene más de un pié sobre la tumba! Se queda mirando mi foto en la contraportada y alza una ceja.

"¿Es usted...?"

"No"

"Pero se parece mucho a él..."

"Nunca me lo habían dicho"

Mira la foto más de cerca y se queda mirándome nuevamente.

"Tiene razón. No se parece mucho a él. Sólo en el cabello. Él es un chico mucho más lindo que usted"

La miro y tecleo con aún más fuerza que antes. ¡Vieja zorra!

"Este es su último libro. No es tan bueno como los anteriores. Incluso podría decir que es bastante malo. Pero al menos se pasa el tiempo"

Estoy hirviendo en furia. Odio los trenes.

* * *

**8.38am**

¡Finalmente me llamaste! Comenzaba a pensar que estabas muerto. Todavía estoy un poco resentido contigo por haberte negado a venir conmigo.

"¡Hola Airy-Fairy-Eiri! ¡Tu asombroso amante al habla!"

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Te dije que odio ese sobrenombre!"

"¡Es precisamente por eso que te llamé de esa forma!"

Soltaste una risita y casi olvidé mi rabia. ¡Dije casi!

Bueno, completamente. Sonreí a pesar de mí mismo y agradecí que no pudieras ver mi cara en ese preciso momento. ¡Pero la vieja rata al frente mío lo hizo!

"Como sea, ¿no te dejé una nota diciéndote que no me llamaras si no era por una verdadera emergencia?"

"Sip. Encontré esa nota y ES una verdadera emergencia"

"¿Lo es?" Te molesté.

"Hmm... acabo de encontrar tu nota de 'Echame de menos' muy bien escondida bajo tu almohada, así que ahora sufro de una enorme hemorragia nasal y de una sobredosis de amor. ¿Es peligroso, doctor?"

¡Mierda! Tenía la esperanza de que nunca la encontraras.

"Me temo que tendré que aplicarte una eutanasia"

La vieja me lanza una mirada suspicaz.

"¡¡Yuki!!"

Mi sonrisa se ensancha.

"Entonces, ¿ya le prendiste fuego al departamento?"

"Claro que no. Pero me temo que hay un pequeño rasguño en la puerta de tu BMW"

"¡¡¡¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE??!!!"

"¡Oh, por favor! ¡Estaba bromeando! ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor, Yuki? Oh, espera, ¡nunca tuviste uno!"

"¡Cállate maldita sea!"

Hablamos durante unos veinte minutos (Fue K el que colgó el teléfono cuando irrumpió en el departamento, todo lo que pude entender es que estabas muy atrasado y entonces escuché el sonido de algunos disparos, ¿o fue una granada? Oh bien...) y mis miedos se desvanecieron ligeramente. Osea, no me llamarías si ya no te gustara, ¿¿cierto??

La vieja me hizo volver a realidad.

"¿Novia?"

"No es de su incumbencia"

"Sólo trataba de iniciar una conversación"

"Entonces no gaste su tiempo, no estoy de humor. Hay muchos más asientos en el tren, así que sólo vaya y siéntese en otro lado, eso me daría un respiro"

"No, me gusta este asiento"

¡Que se queme en el infiero!

* * *

**9.15am**

¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!! ¡¡¡¡ODIO LOS TRENES!!!!

El mío acaba de detenerse. Una avería. ¡¡¡Dicen que no estará arreglado antes de dos o tres horas!!!

El viaje en sí dura diez horas, así que agregar dos o tres horas a eso... ¡Mierda! Me voy a perder la conferencia de prensa de esta noche. Acabo de llamar a Mizuki y me dijo que hará lo que pueda para posponer todo hasta el miércoles, lo que significa que tendré que pasar un día más en Sapporo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este viaje y ahora sé que tenía razón.

"Parece que finalmente tendré que iniciar una conversación porque estaremos atascados por un buen rato" Dijo la vieja.

"......."

¿Por qué no tomé el avión?

* * *

**5.43pm**

Muy bien, la juzgué mal. En realidad no es tan mala, incluso podría decir que tiene un gran sentido del humor para alguien de su edad...

* * *

**6.01pm**

"Queridos pasajeros, ¡nuestro tren llegará a Sapporo en diez minutos! Lamentamos los problemas que pueda haber causado la avería y les agradecemos por su paciencia. Que tengan muy buenas tardes"

"¡Aquí es donde me largo!" Le dije a la anciana, levantándome y tomando mi bolso, un cigarrillo colgando de mi boca, esperando a ser encendido.

"Es usted, ¿no?"

"¿Eso es lo que piensa?" Sonrío maliciosamente.

Ella me sonríe abiertamente.

"Lo sabía" susurra.

Asiento y ahora voy a cerrar la laptop.

* * *

**10.39pm**

Amo los trenes. Con frecuencia llegas a hablar con gente a la que nunca te hubieras acercado en otras circunstancias. Comparten piezas de su vida contigo, y tú puedes hacer lo mismo sin que te importe lo que vayan a pensar porque probablemente nunca vuelvas a verlos _en el exterior_. Puedes ser tú mismo. Si estás de mal humor, entonces no tienes que sonreír y si tu vecino piensa que eres descortés, bueno, ¿a quién le importa? Los trenes son como burbujas que viajan a través del mundo. Mientras estés dentro de ellos, como que te mantienen seguro del "mundo real". Amo los trenes.

Sólo no me gustan cuando me alejan de tí.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! :)_

_

* * *

_

**Crónicas de Rei**

_Con esa última frase Shûichi moriría millones de veces. Creo que Yuki se está pasando. Deberíamos examinar los efectos de la navidad en los escritores gruñones. Creo que a mí también me pone un poco más amable, así que tenemos un patrón (Whoa, ahora soy escritora)._

_Sé que esto tenía que subirlo ayer, pero simplemente no pude. El jueves fui con una amiga al centro a comprar... volví tarde y cansada. Hoy fui a mi ex colegio a buscar mi concentración de notas. Fue raro que recién ahora me vengan a decir que soy la mejor alumna de la generación. LOL. Como se da vuelta la tortilla... cuando quemé/derretí ese pobre basurero el director echó espuma por la boca con claras intenciones de expulsarme. Pero bueeeno... los resultados de la PSU no miente._

_Hoy día tenía todas las intenciones de publicar esto en la tarde, pero llegó mi tía con sus ecografías y me puse a verlas, luego llegó mi mami con las compras y mientras las ordenaba mi tía me desterró de la PC, tal como lo hizo su querido hijo ayer, cuando comencé a traducir este capítulo, luego mis dos primas se conectaron a internet y no fue hasta las 11 de la noche que pude usarlo. Al final pude terminar de traducir y transcribir, son las 1.13am_

_Si, este capítulo trae un chiste. Cortesía de Gabi ¡tienen que leer su fic! Es "¿Por qué a mí?" Y está publicado tanto en Amor Yaoi como en Fanfiction._

_Shû: ¡Yuki! ¡Con Bad Luck tenemos una entrevista de prensa para una revista prestigiosa e internacional! ¡Vamos a ser portada! ¡Todo el mundo va a vernos en la portada! Apuesto a que no sabes cual revista.  
Yuki: . . . ¿National Geographic?_

_Personalmente, me gustó mucho. Ahí veré que opinan ustedes._

_También quiero recomendar el Crossover de erisanuesugui! Es "Insaciable", está en Amor Yaoi y me gusta mucho :D! Es un EiriShu SoubiRitsuka UsagiMisaki SetoJoey (y más) que a más de una va a cautivar. Digo, usualmente me aburren los fics de muchos capítulos, pero no me he aburrido de este._

_Gracias por sus reviews! He contestado algunos. Creo que comenzaré a contestar los que vayan llegando a partir de este capítulo y luego respondo los anteriores :P Así que déjennos más!_

_Casi lo olvido, en este capítulo había unas notas iniciales en las que Fantony pedía disculpas por la demora, pero obviamente eran irrelevantes para ustedes. La cosa es que en esas notas de develaba el secreto del origen del nick de Fantony (LOL); Fantony se llama Fanny y su esposo se llama Anthony._

_Pensé que querrían saberlo.  
_


	22. 23 de Diciembre

**23 de Diciembre**

**

* * *

**

**9.22pm**

Hoy fue incluso más aburrido de lo que esperaba. Mi mano izquierda me duele más que la mierda. No, ¡no es lo que piensas, sucio pervertido! Es que he pasado toda la tarde firmando autógrafos para cientos de mujeres salvajes que gritaban mi nombre.

"¡Yukiiii! ¡¡¡Amo tus libros!!!"

¡Mis libros, mi culo! ¡Mejor dicho mi apariencia!

Lo que en realidad me aterra es que ni siquiera intenté hablar con alguna de ellas y llevar una (¿o dos?) a mi habitación para pasar la noche.

Incluso hubo una muy buena que me dio su número de teléfono en un papelito y yo lo usé para poner mi chicle de Canela viejo. ¡Maldita sea, esa perra no podía ni deletrear mi nombre, pero tenía un lindo culo!

¡¡¿¿Me he vuelto así de gay??!! O peor... fiel...

Huh... teléfono... "Nuevo mensaje de Baka"

¡Dios! Debes tener un radar o algo.

"T vi en las noticias, estbas lindo! Cn amor xxx"

_Lindo_. Sólo tú puedes ser tan estúpido como para encontrarme _lindo_. La última vez que me dijeron así fue hace mucho tiempo... Nueva York... Eso fue... Bueno, no importa... De verdad.

Ok, te voy a responder. ¡Consideralo una prueba de amor porque odio absolutamente mandar mensajes! Puedo escribir bastante rápido en el teclado de mi laptop (incluso puedo escribir con los ojos vendados Y fingir que escucho tu yakiti-yak al mismo tiempo), pero soy inútil con los celulares. Simplemente me altera tener que apretar tres veces el "4" si quiero hacer una "I" (que es muy útil si quiero decirte "idiota"). Me demoro siglos en escribir un mensaje (¡¡y NO, yo NUNCA voy a usar ese horrible "lenguaje sms"!!) igual que esa vez que me mandaste un mensaje para saber que pizza quería: esa vez escribí "_Una Napolitana sin anchoas y sin champiñones (¡No me interesa si en realidad se llama Margarita!) y trae pronto tu trasero acá, ¡tengo hambre!_", llegaste a casa con una Napolitana con champiñones y anchoas. Odio los champiñones, odio las anchoas.

"¿Viste las noticias? Pensé que cualquier programa que no fuera Los Teletubbies era muy complicado para tí"

* * *

**9.51pm**

Así que te mandé ese mensaje y en menos de un minuto, estabas gritándome en el teléfono y no pude evitar sonreír.

"Entonces, ¿me echas de menos?"

¡Ha ha! ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! Esa pregunta es la segunda en mi lista FAQ* (la primera es "¿Me amas?". ¿De verdad esperas que te dé una respuesta apropiada algún día?)

Así que te dí una de mis MDF (Mentiras Dichas Frecuentemente).

"¡Obvio que no! Y bendigo esa avería del tren por dejarme tener un día adicional de paz"

Prefiero que me saquen todos los dientes antes de admitir que te extraño siquiera un poquito.

"Muy gracioso. ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Tatsuha estuvo aquí hace un rato, cuando volví a casa. Creo que consiguió una copia de la llave. Como sea, ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué lo encontré en la habitación, con la nariz metida en mi cajón de la ropa interior? Realmente me asustó... ¡Pero creo que yo lo asusté aún más!"

"¿En. Tu. Cajón. De. Ropa. Interior?" Repetí por inercia.

¡¡Ese bastardo!!

"Sip. Salió corriendo con un par de mis boxers. ¿Raro, no? Además tomó uno de mis favoritos, ya sabes, ¿los verdes con pequeños conejitos estampados en ellos?"

"Pequeños. Conejitos..."

Pequeños conejitos, por supuesto, ¿qué más? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Lo voy a matar!!

"¿Yuki, estás bien?"

¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! Mi hermano menor va a mi departamento cuando yo no estoy y se roba un par de calzoncillos de mi amante para dárselos a su amigo loco ¡y prefiero ni saber que cosas pervertidas va a hacer con ellos! ¡No quiero ni imaginar que viene después! Esta vez le pidió un beso de lengua, ¿¿¿qué le va a ofrecer mi tonto hermano al loco del conejo cuando quiera una mamada o penetrarlo???

"¿Huh? Si... claro... ¡¿¿Pero como es que lo dejaste escapar con tu ropa interior??!"

"Oh, bueno, ¡prácticamente corrió sobre mí! Sólo tuve tiempo de preguntarle que hacía ahí, y sólo masculló algo de que estaba enojado contigo porque aparentemente olvidaste su cumpleaños número 18. ¿Cuándo fue eso?"

"21 de Diciembre. Hace dos días"

¡¡MIERDA!! Olvidar el cumpleaños de Seguchi es una cosa, ¿pero olvidar el de mi propio hermano? Ahora ya no puedo matarlo.

Hablamos un poco más, o debo decir, tú hablaste sobre los trajes para el concierto navideño de Bad Luck y yo fingí estar preocupado sobre el horrible mal gusto de K. Por supuesto, el azul aciano claro no combina con la complexión de Hiro y los zapatos de plataforma de 15 centímetros están bien, pero de 14.8 centímetros no, obviamente.

Y ahora estoy sólo en esta enorme pero fría habitación del hostal y me pregunto como voy a matar la noche sin ti para mantenerme entretenido...

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer gente! :-)_

_*FAQ: para quienes no saben, eso significa "Frecuently asked questions" (preguntas frecuentes)._

_Lo siento si hay muchos errores, tuve una noche de insomnio (como siempre...) y estoy enferma. Perdí mi voz completamente hoy. En cierto momento, ningún sonido salía de mi boca, ¡ni siquiera un suspiro! Pero mi esposo no se quejó para nada. Me pregunto por qué... LOL! ¡Así que es difícil concentrarme! Prometo que voy a leer estos capítulos después y corregiré todos los errores :)_

_

* * *

_

**Crónicas de Rei**

_¡Sólo cinco capítulos para alcanzar al original! Vamos que se puede... creo._

_Je... ya sé. Me atrasé. No vale ninguna explicación, la verdad es que me distraje con el diseño y la organización de un foro que rol que está creando mi prima (bueno, supongo que ahora lo estamos creando las dos), así que... no pude sacar adelante este capítulo cuando debía._

_Así que les voy a contar algo que me pasó. Ayer, mi monitor llegó a un punto sin retorno, ¡los colores se veían mal! Lo blanco se veía celeste pálido y cualquier cosa que fuera roja o tuviera algo de rojo se veía en algún tono de negro, era el cable que estaba malo, me tenía histérica porque tenía que diseñar los gráficos del foro y no podía ver los colores apropiadamente. Estuve todo l día tratando de arreglarlo, movía el cable para ver si hacía contacto y se veía bien, pero no pude, sólo lograba que se viera azul, rojo, verde o completamente negro. Estaba a punto de lanzarlo por la ventana._

_Hoy me levanté menos histérica y decidí cambiar el cable del monitor. Yo no soy técnico de hardware, pero... ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Agarré un destornillador de cruz y desarmé los dos monitores que tengo. Le saqué el cable al que está quemado y se lo puse al que tenía los colores distorsionados. ¡Hice un transplante! Estuve rabiando por una hora más o menos... entre sacar el cable, abrir el monitor, volver a instalarlo, rogar por que funcionara... ¡Pero lo hice! ¡Soy una maldita genio autodidacta! LOL, me da tanta risa pensar en mí misma sacando el maldito cable con odio (estaba muy pegado, como nunca nadie lo había sacado...) Tuve que desatornillar como mil cosas. En fin, lo único malo es que se me arruinó la manicure. La vida no es perfecta._

_Ahora supongo que debería contarles un chiste. O recomendarles un fic. Haré las dos cosas..._

_Quisiera recomendar "¿Dónde está la sal?" de Aoi-san, la otra mitad de mi dúo dinámico (seh, yo soy la primera mitad). También es una traducción y es buenísimo. De sólo acordarme me río. ¡No pueden dejar de leerlo! Está en Fanfiction._

_El chiste de hoy es un poco freak, ya que yo a veces me pongo freak..._

_Hiro, Suguru y Shûichi están cansados de tanto trabajar sin poder ir a sus casas y tratan de idear un plan para escapar de NG.  
Shûichi: ¡Tengo una idea genial!  
__Hiro: ¿Que?  
Shûichi: Fácil, nos subimos al techo y comenzamos a gritar que somos tejas.  
Suguru: ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Nos vamos a caer!  
Hiro: ¡Y nos vamos a romper todos los huesos!  
Shûichi: Esa es la idea, ¡las tejas rotas las botan a la basura y las cambian por nuevas!_

_LOL. No puedo creer que sea tan tonto._

_¡Gracias por sus reviews! Apenas pueda contestaré los que están pendientes, de momento iré contestando los nuevos que lleguen._


	23. 24 de Diciembre

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Llevamos un tiempo sin vernos! ¡Espero que santa los haya mimado y les deseo a todos un **H**iroshi **N**oriko **Y**uki! Muy bien, **H**appy **N**ew **Y**ear (Feliz año nuevo)... Sólo pensé que sonaba más gracioso así ;-)_

_**Disclaimer:** Ya es 2009 y nada ha cambiado: Sigo sin ser la dueña de Gravitation y eso apesta y aún quiero demasiado ser la dueña de Eiri... Ups! Lo siento, dejé volar mis pensamientos de nuevo... :-D_

_**Nota: **¡Estos capítulos de navidad y noche vieja me tienen histérica! Simplemente no salen como quiero que salgan. Así que este es el primero de varios capítulos bastante malos (tengo que terminar los otros). Lo siento por eso, pero si no los publico, creo que me voy a quedar pegada acá y terminaré por abandonar el fic, entonces... Como sea, este capítulo es más dulce que gracioso. Espíritu navideño, supongo. Pueden pensar que Eiri es un poco OOC, pero de hecho, es más como el Yuki el volumen 12 del manga. Ese que dijo que patearía el trasero cualquiera que secuestrara a su niño sin su permiso, el que quería ser el número uno en el corazón de Shûichi y que no podía soportar que Shu estuviera triste... Si, nos guste o no (¡Y yo SI lo amo!), Eiri puede ser un bastardo frío y cruel en la superficie, pero si escarbas un poco te darás cuenta de que es un hombre realmente sensible... Lo único es que siempre hace lo mejor posible por ocultar ese lado suyo... Hmm... *hemorragia nasal de las fangils* Asi que, de nuevo, discúlpenme por este capítulo (y probablemente los siguientes), al menos, ¡están advertidas! ;-)_

_

* * *

_

**24 de Diciembre**

**

* * *

**

Mizuki siempre me impresiona. Una vez más, lo resolvió todo. En tan poco tiempo. La conferencia de prensa que debía tener lugar en lunes finalmente fue reprogramada para el final de la tarde y consiguió pasajes de avión hacia Tokyo a último minuto así que no perderé más tiempo que podría pasar contigo.

Te mandé un mensaje para decirte que me esperaras para el postre y contestaste _"Ok! Tranquilo. Yo me encargo! T amo!"_

Tranquilo. Seguro. ¿Por qué no iba a estar tranquilo? Sabiendo que vas a usar MI cocina para tratar de COCINAR. Ciertamente no hay nada de que preocuparse... Sólo me hace sentir más impaciente por volver a casa...

El vuelo sólo tomó noventa minutos y no hubo ninguna anciana peculiar sentada junto a mí. Los vuelos de primera clase son bastante aburridos, en realidad. Están llenos de hombres de negocios bien vestidos que parecen haber olvidado que hay vida fuera del trabajo.

Mizuki incluso vino a recogerme al aeropuerto de Narita y me llevó a casa siendo las 9.30pm

"Tu novio debe estar molesto, contigo dejándolo solo en Nochebuena sólo para recogerme y..." Dije una vez que estuvimos en el auto.

"No, no lo está." Me interrumpió. "Estoy pasando la noche con mis padres"

Le eché una mirada suspicaz. Me miró de reojo y suspiró.

"No se preocupe. Está bien. Era un verdadero idiota"

"Oh"

Eso es todo lo que pude responder. No soy muy bueno consolando a la gente. Pero me sentí mal por ella de todas maneras.

"¡Rápido! ¡Salga del auto, él debe estar esperándolo impacientemente!" Dijo con una sonrisa sincera cuando detuvo el carro en frente de nuestro edificio.

Asentí totalmente de acuerdo y me fui.

Frente a la puerta, respiré hondo y la abrí y entré al departamento. Era bueno estar de vuelta en casa. ¡Gee, fue sólo por tres días!

Estabas sentado en el sofá, viendo TV y lo primero que noté fue tu pelo. Ya no era rosado, era negro. Te giraste para mirarme, con una sonrisa dulce en tu cara. Estabas usando unos jeans azules y un sweater de lana escocesa y debo admitir que te venías realmente lindo. No me malinterpretes, no tengo nada contra tu ropa excéntrica porque, bueno, reconozco que me he acostumbrado a ella, pero la ropa "normal" te hace lucir menos como "Shindou Shûichi, vocalista de Bad Luck" y más Tú... más accesible. Y eso me hace sentir... más cómodo.

Si no fuera por mi jodido orgullo, supongo que sólo te hubiera abrazado y besado, y te hubiera dicho que odié estar lejos de ti, pero oye, soy Yuki Eiri y no puedo dejar tan fácilmente mi reputación tan duramente conseguida, ¿no?

"¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo?"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¿No te gusta, cierto?" Me preguntaste con la voz quebrada.

¡Maldita sea! Casi sentí pena por ti. Pero quería reír al mismo tiempo. Sólo tú puedes ser tan estúpido como para creer que el amor depende del color del pelo. O del género. Un día te vas a dar cuenta de que nada de eso es importante. Sólo lo que tienes en el corazón lo es. ¡Oh cariño! ¡¡Sueno como un abuelo cursi en su lecho de muerte!!

Te pegué en la cabeza.

"¡Dios! ¡Eres incluso más estúpido de lo que creí! Llegué a conocerte con el pelo rosa ¿Y que puede ser peor para un hombre que el pelo rosa? ¡Nada puede ser tan gay como eso! Y como sea, los cambios pueden ser buenos a veces..."

En realidad, el pelo negro no es tan malo. Incluso creo que acentúa tus ojos.

"¿Eso significa que te gusta?" Preguntaste, con una sonrisa estampada en la cara.

La forma en que puedes moverte tan fácilmente entre las lágrimas y la risa y viceversa nunca deja de impresionarme.

"Te hace ver lindo, supongo" Dije en un tono casual, quitándome el abrigo.

"¡¡¡Oh Yukiiii!!! ¡¡Gracias!! ¡¡Quiero tanto acariciarte!!"

"¡Muérete!" grité, deteniéndote con una mano. Olí el aire y fruncí el ceño "¿Soy yo o huele a quemado?"

"¡¡Oh noooooo!!" Gritaste, entrando en pánico y corriendo a la cocina.

Una espesa nube de humo gris salió del horno cuando lo abriste.

Te alcancé y me quedé sin aliento cuando vi el desastroso estado de mi cocina.

MI. Amada. Cocina. IKEA.

Mi más preciada posesión después de mi BMW y justo antes de mi laptop. Y el café. Y los cigarrillos.

¡Y no tienes que lloriquear, idiota! Deberías considerarte suertudo de que ya no te considere una cosa, es por eso que no estás en ese Top 5.

Sí, mi amada cocina Ikea. Un completo desastre. Si no hubieras estado en casa, habría pensado que fuiste atacado y secuestrado por terroristas. Tuve que morder mi labio inferior para no insultarte y hacer que te comieras las cáscaras de huevo y lamer el harina del suelo que habías derramado por todas partes. Oh, y esa FEA e infantil taza tuya que tenía el valor de estar sobre la mesa... La había escondido al fondo del mueble, atrás de todos los vasos y esas cosas, pensando que nunca volverías a encontrarlo... La ira hervía dentro de mí, pero no, puedo ser gruñón, pero mi corazón no está hecho de acero. No podía hacerte esto. En Nochebuena. Siendo que tendrías que haberla pasado con tu familia y amigos, pero tenías que pasar _conmigo_. Eso es suficiente castigo, calculo.

Miré el cadáver achicharrado del gran hombre de pan de jengibre. Mi ira se desvaneció y no pude evitar reír. Después de todo, trataste de cocinar _para mí_.

"¡Este es el peor hombre de pan de jengibre que he visto en mi vida! Pobre tipo, esas son quemaduras de tercer grado, tendremos que terminar con esto" Dije, botándolo a la basura. "Además," agregué, tomando la nota de _No tocar_ que había pegado en el horno, "¿qué hay de esto?" te molesté.

Miraste hacia abajo y te sonrojaste.

"Lo siento Yuki... Sólo quería... Yo..."

Tomé tu cara entre mis manos y deposité un beso suave sobre tus labios que sólo te hizo sonrojarte más.

"Está bien, creo que hay Cheesecake de Frutilla Haagen Dazs en el refrigerador"

"Yuki..."

"Pero," te interrumpí, "¡la próxima vez que uses mi cocina sin permiso estarás muerto!" Sonreí maliciosamente.

Encendí algunas velas sobre la mesa de centro y puse unas copas con bolas de helado y pockys de fresa enterrados sobre ellas.

"Es tan romántico..." susurraste cuando estábamos comiendo en el sofá.

"¿Qué? ¿Comer Haagen Dazs en Nochebuena?"

"No, la atmósfera general..."

Alcé una ceja. Puedes ser tan fácil de complacer. A veces.

Entonces llegó el momento de abrir los regalos que ya habíamos puesto bajo el (horrible y brillante) árbol de navidad unos días antes.

No comenté el papel de regalo que Winnie The Pooh que elegiste para mí pero seguramente, que mierda es... Ok, ok. Sin comentarios, dije.

"¿Qué. Demonios. Es. Esto?" Refunfuñé cuando pude ver mi regalo.

Animal. Crossing. Era casi tan brillante como el árbol de navidad...

"Un juego de Wii, ¿no es obvio?"

"¿Y que es exactamente lo que esperas que haga con esto?"

"Ah, ¡por favor Yuki! ¡Sé que aún juegas Wii cuando no estoy en casa!"

"¡Patrañas!" mentí.

Aparentemente no estabas convencido. Oh bien.

"¿Y de que se trata este juego?" murmuré.

"Oh, tienes que pescar, atrapar insectos, hacerte amigo de los animales, comprar y vender cosas..."

"¡Eso suena increíblemente emocionante!" sonreí con malicia.

"¡Pues lo es! Además pensé que al menos te daría la sensación de tener una imagen de vida social..."

No sé porqué no te eché del departamento, maldito mocoso. Vamos a culpar a ese maldito espíritu navideño una vez más...

"Es una... ¿Perrera armable?" Preguntaste cuando desenvolviste tu regalo.

Asentí.

Te lanzaste a mis brazos.

"¡Yuki! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Sabías que siempre he querido un perro! ¡¿Cuándo vamos por él?!"

"Mm... creo que hay un pequeño malentendido aquí, mocoso. Esa perrera es para ti"

"¡¡¿¿QUE...??!!"

"Bueno, tú eres el que usa disfraces de cachorro, ¿no?"

"¡¡YUKI, ERES UN BASTARDO!!"

Bien, quizás llevé las cosas muy lejos. Incluso si pensé que era algo gracioso...

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡No tienes sentido del humor!"

Encendiste la TV y te enfurruñaste.

"Oye tú, mocoso enfurruñado, hay algo que quiero mostrarte" dije después de un rato, levantándome y caminando hacia el piano.

Ese piano de 1930 completamente restaurado que te regalé en tu cumpleaños número 20. Me senté en la banca. Mi corazón estaba golpeando como en mi primer día de clases. Como la primera vez que besé a una chica. Y mis manos estaban temblando como la primera vez que te tomé. Afortunadamente, estabas muy concentrado en tu dolor como para darte cuenta.

"Yu... Yuki... ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntaste en tono de sorpresa.

No estaba escuchando. No respondí. Sólo estaba concentrado en las teclas de ébano y marfil. Respiré hondo, cerré mis ojos y comencé a tocar. Bad Luck. In the moonlight. Improvisaste la letra de esa canción en el escenario del Tokyo Bay Music Festival. _Para mí_. Es tan mala como todo lo que escribes, pero no me importa. Es. _Para. Mí._

Cuando la última nota escapó del piano, solté el aire que no había podido evitar contener. Sentía el alivio de no haber errado ninguna nota. Había trabajado tan duro es eso. Pero los destellos que vi en tus ojos cuando levanté la vista del piano definitivamente valían la pena.

"Yu... Yu... Yuki... ¿Cuándo?... Aprendiste... Digo... No sabía.... Piano..."

"Oigo a alguien hablar pero no entiendo tanta palabrería. Creo que perdí mi decodificador de Shûichi..." te moleste, mirándote maliciosamente.

Los destellos en tus ojos se desvanecieron y sólo me mirabas. Quieto. Sin habla.

No era exactamente la reacción que esperaba. Me irritó. Mi orgullo estaba herido. Y mi corazón también. ¿Y qué hago cuando estoy herido? Me escondo tras mi máscara de "bastardo gruñón". Pero esta vez, dejé salir muchos de mis sentimientos...

"¿Entonces qué? Solté. "¿Es tan malo que quiera ser parte de tu arte? Una vez rechazaste mis letras y eso me encabronó… ¿No te dije que quería ser el número uno en tu corazón? Pensé que me amarías más si trataba de compartir tu pasión... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Di algo, maldito mocoso! ¡Esas lecciones privadas de piano me costaron una fortuna! Pensé que al menos podrías mostrar un poco de..."

Me detuve. Me mirabas directo a los ojos y tu nariz comenzó a sangrar como una catarata.

El incómodo nudo que tenía en la garganta desapareció instantáneamente y tuve que contener una sonrisa.

"¡Dios! ¡¡El papel tapiz!!" Grité, fingiendo estar molesto.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca de nuevo, estabas montado a horcajadas sobre mí besándome frenéticamente. Maldito mocoso.

"¿Eso significa que ya no estás enojado conmigo?" Sonreí con malicia cuando me dejaste respirar.

Debo admitir que tu respuesta fue bastante convincente. Y ahora estás durmiendo ruidosamente, para variar. ¿¿¿No debería ser yo el que me quede dormido después del sexo???

Aquí estoy, fumando mi quinto cigarrillo seguido de la noche. Eso es lo que usualmente pasa cuando estoy estresado. Todo eso por ese maldito anillo que tenía en mi bolsillo y fui demasiado cobarde para darte. ¡Suena tan gay! Podrías pensar que es como una proposición de matrimonio o algo así. No es eso, es... bueno... sólo una forma de probarte que... err... ¡Maldita sea, sólo es un maldito y jodido anillo! ¡No es necesario hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua!

* * *

_Bueno, ¡les dije que no era bueno! Pero gracias por leerlo de todas maneras (¡si alguno de ustedes lo leyó hasta el final! Lol. ¡Prometo que lo haré mejor una vez que haya terminado con estos malditos capítulos de celebraciones!) ¡Y los mejores deseos para el 2009 de nuevo! ;-)_

_Oh, y espero que no sea necesario mencionar que no soy dueña de los siguientes: BMW, Ikea, Haagen Dazs, Pockys, Winnie The Pooh, Wii y Animal Crossing... hehe!_

_

* * *

_

**Crónicas de Rei**

_Este capítulo fue como un piedrazo en la cabeza para mí. Muy pesado._

_De hecho, cometí tantos errores... amo el corrector ortográfico. De todas maneras, si encuentran alguno me avisan y lo eliminaré con odio xD._

_Ya casi son las 4. Dormí toda la tarde, pero estoy muy cansada. Creo que dormir demasiado es contraproducente. Eso o... estoy a punto de comenzar a hibernar a comienzos del otoño. El cuerpo humano sigue siendo un misterio._

_Quisiera contarles algo entretenido, pero mi cerebro está embotado. Les dejo un chiste de Shûichi cuando niño. Amo a Shûichi._

_Shûichi: ¡Mamá! Adivina lo que me dijeron hoy en la escuela.  
Mamá: ¿Qué te dijeron?  
Shûichi: Todos los niños quieren ser como yo.  
Mamá: ¿En serio? ¿Porque eres responsable y estudioso?  
Shûichi: No, porque el director dijo que si todos los niños fueran como yo cerraría la escuela._

_Tan-tan. No me culpen. ¡Son las 3.41am! Mi cerebro ya se fue a su casa, no vuelve hasta mañana. No quise pagarle horas extra._

_Recomendaré un fic. Pero esta vez no me molestaré en dejar el link en Amor Yaoi, tengo sueño._

_Ah, si. Quisiera recomendar Papermoon, de Pandora. Está en Amor Yaoi, veánlo en mis favoritos. No se engañen con la autora, es un YukiShuichi muy distinto a los otros que ha escrito. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

_Nos leemos, muchas gracias por los reviews. Apenas pueda los contesto, ya saben._


	24. 25 de Diciembre

_**Disclaimer**: Sigo sin ser dueña de nada, excepto mi cerebro._

_**Nota**: ¿¿Qué puedo decir?? ¡Otro mal capítulo fluff! Lol_

* * *

**25 de Diciembre**

* * *

**10.01am**

* * *

Mi día comenzó mal. Por alguna extraña razón, mi vecino ardilla no quiso ser mi amigo, el gran pez que vi en el río escapó de mí, me atacaron las abejas y sólo me quedan 100 campanas (1) ¡¡¡Y tú te despertaste más temprano de lo que esperaba!!!

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Me asustaste! ¡¡¿¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, maldito mocoso??!!"

"¡Tomando una foto! Digo... Tú... jugando Wii... Animal Crossing... Invaluable... ¡Oh, Yuki!"

No podías juntar dos palabras y tu nariz estaba sangrando a chorros, para variar.

"¡Pásame ese celular!" grité.

"¡Jamás! ¡Voy a disfrutar estas fotos! ¡Te ves casi humano en ellas!"

"¡Pásame. Ese. Maldito. Celular! ¡Y deja de sangrar así, vas a salpicar mi papel tapiz con sangre de nuevo!"

"¡Sabía que te iba a encantar ese juego! ¡Es tan Kawaiiiii!"

"¡No me encanta! ¡Es el peor pedazo de mierda que he visto en mi vida!"

La verdad es que me he vuelto adicto a ese maldito juego.

"¡No te avergüences Yuki!"

Me levanté y te perseguí. Pero te encerraste en el baño. Pequeño idiota.

"Tengo que ducharme y prepararme, Bad Luck dará un concierto a las 3.30pm y todavía necesitamos un último ensayo..."

Bueno, al menos, me siento aliviado de que no hayas notado el anillo que finalmente deslicé en tu dedo cuando estabas durmiendo. ¡¡Que idea tan tonta!!

**10.13am**

"¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Hmm... parece que hablé demasiado pronto... Ahora puedo irme a vivir a una isla desierta en algún lugar. *suspiro*

"¡¡¡AAAAAAH!!! ¡¡¡QUÉ MIERDA!!!"

Oh... Ahora notaste que el gravado en su interior. Eso o te resbalaste en la bañera y te rompiste en cóccix.

"¡¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ ES ESTO??!!!"

Así que no es tu cóccix...

Mejor apago la laptop antes de que vengas. No me gustaría que vieras mi pequeño secreto... ¡Suficiente daño hecho por hoy!

**2.55pm**

Ya te fuiste a tu maldito concierto, así que ahora puedo escribir sin ser molestado.

¿Dónde estaba? Ah sí, el anillo...

"Yuki, no pienses mal, este anillo es fabuloso, ¡lo adoro totalmente! ¡¡Es el mejor regalo de navidad que he recibido en mi vida!! ¡Es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan romántico!"

Hemorragia nasal de nuevo.

"Mira tu nariz"

"¡¡¿¿PERO... QUÉ. ES. ESTO. EXACTAMENTE??!!" gritaste, apuntando al interior del anillo.

"¿Un gravado?"

"¡Se lo que es, idiota! ¡Pero quiero que expliques ESTO! "El mocoso me pertenece" ¡Por la miera, eres un novelista romántico, Yuki! ¡¡¿¿No podías salir con algo más romántico que eso??!!"

Tragué duro y le di una larga calada a mi cigarrillo.

"Nunca estás feliz, ¿no?" Dije, exhalando el humo.

"¡¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz!! ¡Estoy tan feliz que podría morir!"

"Bueno, siéntete libre de hacerlo"

¿Y qué? El sarcasmo es mi escudo. Simplemente no puedo estar mucho tiempo siendo amable. Me siento un completo idiota cuando palabras tiernas escapan de mi boca. Me construí una caparazón bastante sólida, pero un día te conocí en ese dichoso parque y tu sólo arruinaste todo. Ahora soy tan débil como un cangrejo ermitaño buscando una nueva concha. Aunque no estoy seguro de querer una nueva...

Muchas veces siento las palabras "Te amo" hervir en mi corazón listas para salir de mi boca, pero sólo se quedan pegadas en mi garganta y comentarios crueles salen en vez de ellas. Siempre pensé que si la gente iba a odiarme, entonces tenía que hacer las cosas más fáciles y así no saldría lastimado. Nadie saldría lastimado.

Pero tú... No importa cuanto lo intente, no importa cuán rudo sea contigo, tú simplemente te quedas pegado a mí como un chicle viejo que haya pisado.

"¡¡¡YUKiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de llorar, me estás provocando un dolor de cabeza!"

"Yuki, déjame mirar tu anillo"

ESO, es algo que no me esperaba.

"Estás desnudo. En frente del ventanal" Dije, tratando desesperadamente de cambiar el tema, pero tan pronto cuando vi esa mirada tan determinada en tu rostro, supe que era un desperdicio de esfuerzo.

"¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI ESTOY DESNUDO! ¡PÁSAME EL MALDITO ANILLO!"

"Bueno, a mí me importa. Si pescas un resfriado, entonces probablemente me contagies así que..."

"¡¡¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

Al menos lo intenté.

"¡Muy bien! ¡¡Aquí lo tienes!! ¡¡Deja de gritar como un cerdo atascado, nudista de mierda!!"

Me quité el anillo del dedo y lo puse sobre la palma de tu mano.

_No lo mires de cerca. No lo mires de cerca..._ hacía eco en mi cabeza.

Por supuesto, lo miraste más de cerca. ¡¿¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacarme de quicio??!

Tus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

"Yu... Yuki... ¿Tienes mi nombre gravado dentro de tu anillo...?"

Uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de toda mi existencia. Mi concha se rompió en millones de pedazos. Al menos tendría que haber escrito mi testamento y haber saltado por la ventana. Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaron y enrojecieron y lo odié. Las tuyas también se pusieron rojas.

"¡Oye, no saques conclusiones tontas, maldito mocoso! ¡Todo fue un gran error! Estaba ebrio cuando lo hice... Es por eso que decidí no embriagarme nunca más... La gente puede hacer cosas tan tontas cuando está..."

Me callaste con un suave dedo sobre mi boca y me quedé sin aire. Esa sonrisa triunfante en tu cara...

"Yuki... Deja de hablar estupideces... Puedes decir todas las cosas malas que quieras sobre mí... Es inútil... Ahora sé... que me amas..."

No sé que me molestó más. Tú insolencia. La poco placentera impresión de que tú eras el fuerte y yo el débil. El sentimiento de inseguridad que quemaba en mi pecho ahora que sabes el verdadero poder que ejerces sobre mí. O el hecho de que ni siquiera intenté negar lo que acababas de decir y te dejé besarme, profundamente.

¡¡¡El espíritu navideño es de lo peor!!!

O no.

**3.43pm**

El departamento está tan silencioso cuando no estás en casa... El único sonido que puedo escuchar es el sonido de mis dedos escribiendo sobre el teclado. Quizás debería encender la TV... No creas que es porque quiero ver tu maldito concierto. Simplemente me importa una mierda. Así que no saques conclusiones tontas. DE NUEVO. Pero nunca hay nada que valga la pena ver en la TV el día de navidad y estoy viendo TV de todas maneras, preferiría ver tu concierto en vez de alguna horrible película de Disney. ¿En qué canal dijiste que era? ¿5? Veamos...

Ah, ahí estás... ¿Pero que mierda es eso? Ese conjunto de short y top rojos, brillantes y ajustados... Maldita sea, ¡¿¿Qué tan gay es eso??! Mm... Digamos que sabes como sacarte la mejor ventaja posible... Y bueno... Ese gorro de Santa Claus es algo lindo, supongo... No puedo decir lo mismo de tus botas peludas... Sí, las mismas que estabas usando en ese día de nieve hace diez días... Como sea, ¿no puedes usar ropa más decente en el escenario?

¡Dios! ¡No muevas así tu culo! ¡¿Cómo esperas que me concentre en mi trabajo, mocoso?! No es que este particularmente inspirado ahora... La única inspiración que tengo es... Nah, ¡que se joda!

La letra y la música son suficientes como para hacerme vomitar, pero tu voz... Tu voz podría ser suficiente como para hacerme tener un orgasmo... ¡¡No!! ¡¡Olvida eso también!! ¡¡No escribí eso!! Oh cariño, ¿Qué has hecho de mí, maldito mocoso? Sólo espero que nunca te des cuenta de que tengo algunas canciones de Bad Luck en mi celular y así puedo escuchar tu voz, donde sea que esté y cada vez que quiera...

Muy bien, debería trabajar un poco... le di a Mizuki mi palabra respecto a respetar mi fecha de entrega por una vez. Sí, que mugre de promesa, lo sé. Pero se veía tan bajoneada ayer que esas palabras escaparon de mi boca entes de que lo supiera.

¡Espera un minuto! ¡¡Nunca me dijiste que Sakuma fuera a cantar contigo hoy!!

¡¿¿Acaso ese maldito huele calzoncillos necesita pasar su brazo por tus hombros así??!

Espera a que estés en casa mocoso, me aseguraré de que cada centímetro cuadrado de tu cuerpo esté cubierto de chupones, así todos recordarán a quién perteneces.

"¡¡Gracias a todos!! ¡Y ahora lo que han estado esperando, nuestro nuevo single "Swirl"! Le dedico esta canción al hombre más dulce sobre la tierra: ¡Te amo Yuki! ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!"

PERO. QUÉ. MIERDA.

Voy a hacer un viaje de ácido hacia el espacio.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! Y sí, este fue un mal capítulo, pero una vez más, ¡estaban advertidos! ;-)_

* * *

_**(1)** Animal Crossing es un juego de vídeo en el que tienes que hacerte amigo de tus vecinos animales, cazar, atrapar insectos, ganar campanas (la moneda del juego) para comprar muebles para tu casa... etc._

_**(2)** Me gusta pensar en Eiri como un cangrejo ermitaño: si, bueno, no es la comparación más halagadora con la que podría salir, pero igual... Duro en el exterior, suave en el interior... para aquellos que no sepan mucho sobre los cangrejos ermitaños, acá hay un pequeño extracto de un artículo de Wikipedia:_

**

* * *

**

**Crónicas de Rei**

_Pif. Estoy sin internet. Creo que llega la próxima semana... ¿Falta mucho para la próxima semana? Me respondo sola: Sí, recién es lunes. Supongo que usaré mi tiempo traduciendo el otro capítulo que tengo guardado en mi PC y jugando Fire Emblem. Amo los RPGs, más que cualquier otro tipo de juego en este mundo. Se los recomiendo. Pero no se vuelvan adictas, yo soy una maldita adicta a los videojuegos._

_Luego, cuando tenga internet, podré consultar el diccionario On line para algunas palabras de las que no estaba segura... necesito algunos fuckin' sinónimos. ¡Odio esto! Creo que ya tuve suficiente traducción por hoy. Me crispa los nervios._

_Lo bueno es que le estoy dando involuntariamente más tiempo a Fantony, para que publique otro capítulo. Lo malo es que ustedes se van a quedar pensando que me morí._

_Les dejo el chiste, me estoy alargando mucho. Quizás noten lo repetido y viejo que es... Sí es así, les pido amorosa y atentamente que lo pasen por alto (?)_

_Ryuichi se acerca a Shûichi por detrás y le tapa los ojos con las manos.  
__Ryuichi: ¡Adivina quién soy!  
__Shûichi: ¡Eres Sakuma-san!  
__Ryuichi: ¿Cómo sabes?  
__Shûichi: Porque si fueras Yuki no me habrías puesto las manos sobre los ojos._

_Ejem. Ya lo dije. Y ahora otro chiste de Tohma y Mika... ¿la revancha?_

_Mika, Tohma y Sakano-san se encuentran paseando por una montaña. De pronto Mika se cae de un barranco, Tohma se asoma a ver y se da cuenta de que está colgando de una rama._

_Sakano: ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! *Trata de acercarse a la orilla*  
Tohma: *Se aleja de la orilla y detiene a Sakano* ¡No, no se acerque! ¡Es terrible lo que le pasó a Mika-san!_

_Err... Bueno, bueno. Este tampoco está muy bueno. Pero me gusta pensar que entre los dos hacen uno._

_De nuevo, ¡Muchas gracias por sus bellos y generosos Reviews! Tanto de mi parte como de Fantony. A ambas nos dan ánimos y energías._

* * *

**Martes 14/04/09 - 19:53**

Ok. Estoy viva, no tengo internet y esto ya dura mucho. Voy a descargar los otros capítulos publicados de Yuki's Secret Diary y cuando pueda los subo. Quería disculparme, pero estoy sin dinero, así que soy una fuckin' incomunicada.

No se preocupen por mí, sobreviviré ¡Lo juro!

Je... Cuídense.


	25. 26 de Diciembre

_**Disclaimer:** Revisé de nuevo esta mañana, y no, no soy Maki Murakami. Así que… sigo sin ser la dueña de Gravitation *suspiro*_

_**Nota de Rei:** Cuando este capítulo fue publicado, yo acababa de subir la traducción del primero, no es que sea tan importante, pero… quería que lo supieran._

* * *

**26 de Diciembre**

**11.01am**

Estoy de súper buen humor hoy. Sólo pensé que tenía que mencionarlo porque pasa una vez cada diez años o algo así.

Me desperté bastante temprano esta mañana y sonreí con malicia cuando vi tu cuerpo desnudo cubierto de… pruebas de lo que pasó durante la noche. Chupones… Bueno, ¿no dije ayer que iba a asegurarme de que la gente recordara a quién perteneces?

Estaba a punto de lanzar otro ataque, pero la baba seca en la comisura de tu boca Y en tu almohada de alguna manera me congeló. ¡Yuck! ¡Eso es asqueroso!

Como sea, no fue suficiente para arruinar mi humor.

Me levanté y arrastré los pies hasta la cocina.

Ritual matutino.

Café, nicotina y un poco más de café.

Oh, te esforzaste mucho para hacerme dejar ese hábito, pero ahora sabes que es inútil. ¡Que se jodan tú y tus estúpidos argumentos! ¡"Mal aliento", mi culo! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si eres el que se echa gases en la cama y se ríe como una hiena cada vez que pasa? Oh, sin mencionar esa baba seca…

Visión de horror. No más cigarrillos en mi paquete. Usualmente, eso habría sido más que suficiente para ponerme lívido y me habría desquitado contigo. (Sexo duro… *sonrisa malvada*)

Pero una vez más, no fue suficiente para arruinar mi humor.

Me puse mi abrigo largo sobre mi pijama. Y zapatos. Y un gorro de lana.

Hacía un frío de mierda afuera y me resbalé en un charco congelado y casi me caigo.

Aún así, no fue suficiente para arruinar mi humor.

Entré a la tienda más cercana y puse un paquete de Marlboro sobre el mostrador. Y un paquete de Tic-Tac de canela. Y un tubo de Mentos de frutas tropicales. ¡Maldita sea, esas vitrinas de dulces son el paraíso de las tentaciones! Y enemigos de la billetera.

Así que estaba a punto de pagar por todo eso cuando la primera plana de alguna revista sensacionalista llamó mi atención. Fruncí el ceño y rechiné la mandíbula. La ira comenzó a hervir dentro de mí. Los paparazzi me enervan. Luché contra la urgencia de romper en pedazos todos los ejemplares.

Hoy es mi "día de súper buen humor" y no podía dejar que esa maldita foto arruinara mi humor.

Tomé el tabloide y lo puse sobre el mostrador. Yo, Yuki Eiri, famoso novelista, estaba comprando un tabloide. ¿Cómo es eso? Juro que estaba más sonrojado que la primera vez que compré una revista Playboy en Nueva York, hace una eternidad.

Cuando entré al departamento, estabas sentado en el sofá, comiendo cereales y viendo algún estúpido anime en la TV.

"¡Hola cariño!" exclamaste antes de mirarme extrañado. "Yu… Yuki… ¿Estás sonriendo?"

¡Sonreía maliciosamente, mejor dicho!

Alcé una ceja.

"Bueno, ¿acaso no puedo sonreír?"

"Err… Es sólo que… No estoy seguro de que sea algo bueno…" Murmuraste.

Si no hubiera estado de súper buen humor, te habría golpeado en la cabeza por menos que eso.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué sonríes?" Preguntaste en un tono bastante suspicaz.

"¡Dios! ¡Eres tan aguafiestas! ¿No puedo estar feliz de vez en cuando? Deberías estas orgulloso de que compré una revista sólo porque estabas en la portada y pensé que la foto era muy linda. Voy a ponerla en la pared del estudio"

Tu cara se transformó.

"¡¡¡¿¿DE VERDAD??!!"

"Sip"

"¡¡Oh, Yuki!! ¡¡Sabías que siempre soñé que hicieras algo así!!"

"Si, por eso es que voy a hacerlo ahora mismo. Quédate aquí y te llamo cuando la haya colgado"

Me dirigí al estudio, corté cuidadosamente la foto y la pegué a la pared con cinta adhesiva.

"¡Oye, ven acá baka!" grité, todavía sonriendo con malicia.

¡La expresión en tu rostro cuando entraste al estudio y viste la foto fue absolutamente invaluable!

"¡¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ. MIERDA. ES. ESO??!!!!" Gritaste.

"Bueno, pensé que te veías bastante lindo en esa foto" Te molesté.

"¡¡Quítala!!"

"¡De ninguna manera! Dijiste que querías que colgara una foto tuya en la pared. ¡Ya está hecho! ¡¡Hazte la idea, maldito mocoso!!"

"Pero…"

"¿No te dije ayer que no era bueno estar desnudo frente al ventanal?"

¡Oh dios! ¡No me había divertido tanto en años! ¿Cómo lo dices tú? ¿"LOL", "LMAO"? ¡¡Como sea!!

¡¡Nada puede arruinar mi humor el día de hoy!!

* * *

**4.46pm**

Estoy enojado.

Estoy rabioso.

ESTOY. DE. MUY. MAL. HUMOR.

Y todo es tu culpa, maldito mocoso.

¡Maldita sea, te odio!

¡Acabas de arruinar mi "Día de súper buen humor"!

"Como te ves de tan buen humor, Yuki ¿Probablemente no te importará saber que vamos a pasar la noche vieja donde Seguchi-san y que Riku vendrá de Estados Unidos mañana para pasar una semana con nosotros? ¿Oh, y tienes alguna idea de donde ha desaparecido toda mi ropa interior? No puede ser Tatsuha de nuevo, ¿cierto?"

¡¡¡¿QUÉ. MIERDA?!!!

Eso definitivamente me tomó por sorpresa y me hizo tragarme un M&M entero. Uno verde. ¡Mis favoritos! (¡Me importa una mierda si todos saben igual! Los verdes son los mejores. Punto). Pensé que me iba a morir de un ataque, y pensándolo bien, ¡quizás hubiera preferido eso!

(Por cierto, gesticular como un mono rabioso y gritar "¡¡LO SIENTO YUKI!! ¡¡¡NO TE MUERAS!!!" no hubiera salvado mi vida, ¡pedazo de mierda inútil!)

La fiesta de año nuevo de Seguchi. Bueno, puedo fingir que estoy enfermo. Y que es contagioso. Realmente contagioso. ¡Oh, no, lo había olvidado! Eso no lo asustaría. Simplemente vendría a hacer de enfermera contigo. ¡E incluso lo disfrutaría! El sólo recuerdo de él tratando de administrarme un supositorio es suficiente para hacerme tener pesadillas por varios meses. Creo que prefiero la fiesta. Oh dios.

Tatsuha. Ese pervertido. Si un par de tus calzoncillos le hizo ganarse un beso del violador de conejos el otro día, entonces prefiero no imaginarme que obtuvo a cambio de un cajón entero. Y si se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre esa hermosa tanga violeta oscura tuya, ¡es hombre muerto! Oh espera… Me hace pensar que aún no lo he saludado por su cumpleaños… Quizás yo _soy_ el hombre muerto. ¡Mierda!

Y está ese mocoso… Seguramente… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Sabes lo mucho que odio a los niños! Son ruidosos, molestos, son perversos y tienen diabólicos ojitos de cachorro que te hacen sentir culpable por no compartir tu barra de Snickers con ellos. Suenan bastante parecidos a ti, ahora que lo pienso. Y este es… ¡Tan malo como cualquier otro! ¡Y que me diga "Papá" es lo más enfermo que he oído! Digo, ¡Por favor! ¡Yo maté a su "Papá" por la mierda!

Pero lo que más me molesta de que el mini-mocoso esté cerca es que tú… ahem… me dejas de lado…

¡¡Y simplemente odio no ser el centro de tu atención!!

Lo dije antes, ¡EL. YUKI. NO. ES. PRESTAMISTA!

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! ;-) ¡Oh, y no soy la dueña de M&M, Snickers, Tic-Tac o Mentos! ¡Hehe!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Crónicas de Rei**

_Soy una… ¿Cómo se llama la gente que escribe crónicas…? ¡Cronista! Joh, que pro soy, deberían considerar darme algún tipo de premio. Digo, ya sé que soy un poco joven para recibir el Novel, pero no me vendría mal un doctorado honorífico o la llave de la ciudad de Santiago (¿O algún Toqui murió con ella? Porque como que a los españoles se les fue un poco de las manos la ciudad…) Esperen, divago. Pasemos a lo que importa._

_Iba diciendo que… De hecho no estaba diciendo nada importante, empecemos con un tema nuevo, ya que es un nuevo párrafo. No es nada nuevo, pero… No tengo internet (imagino el silencio expectante). Puedo decirles que una pequeña luz brilla en mi futuro, allá, al final del túnel de la incomunicación. También puedo decirles que mi monitor se ve un poco rosado y que pegarle insistentemente con un destornillador de cruz no funciona para nada, de hecho, ahora se ve un poco más azul, parece morado claro. Al menos está bastante cerca del blanco._

_¿Otra cosa? Bueno, no tengo idea que reviews he recibido, no puedo comentar nada. Además, sólo subí el capítulo anterior a Fanfiction, bastante mal corregido, a decir verdad. Let's blame that bloody PC. De todas maneras apenas pueda los subo estos a Amor-Yaoi y corrijo algunas cositas en el otro._

_Que rico huele mi pelo._

_¡¡Arreglé el monitoooor!! Soy tan genial que Yuki y su ego no tan inflado no me llegan ni a los tobillos. ¡Mi prima quiere ser hombre! Hombre gay. Está hablando más que Shuichi cuando se sienta al lado de Yuki mientras él escribe. Me siento como Yuki, porque la esacucho pero a la vez la ignoro, pero no totalmente. Entonces… me siento como Yuki un poco, no totalmente. Odio parecerme a él, pero Aoi-san también se parece así que armamos un dúo dinámico súper genial._

_Tss… mándenlos aunque no pueda leerlos, ya saben, los reviews. _


	26. 27 de Diciembre

_**Disclaimer:**__ ¡Ni siquiera se atrevan a preguntar!_

_**Nota:**__ Una vez más, ¡Lo siento por la demora en la actualización! Si quieren que actualice más rápido, ¿qué tal si les doy el número de mi jefe y le piden que me de algunos días libres? ¡¡Hehe!! Como sea, no me gusta realmente como salió este capítulo (y es mucho más largo que lo usual), ¡pero aún así amo la mala fe y los celos de Eiri! :-p_

_Como sea, tengo unas pocas ideas para otro capítulo con Riku, y una "muy pequeña" idea sobre San Valentín. Pero sigo sin tener ninguna idea para el año nuevo… ¡Que vergüenza! Si no salgo con una idea decente para año nuevo rápido, ¿les importaría si simplemente me salto ese capítulo, o preferirían que lo haga, incluso si me toma un largo tiempo hacerlo?_

_¡Oh, y por supuesto, gracias de nuevo por los dulces reviews! :-)_

_**Notas previas de Rei:**__  
Al traducir este capítulo dejé algunas partes en inglés porque es ahí donde el diálogo es en inglés, no en japonés. Si, tenemos un lío un poco extraño con los idiomas, pero creo que entenderán a lo que me refiero. Obviamente, las partes en inglés las traduje al lado para evitar una confusión incluso más grande que la actual. Y estoy viendo "Memorias de una Geisha", de nuevo._

**27 de diciembre**

Estaba jugando Animal Crossing… Digo, estaba trabajando duro en mi última novela cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. ¡Justo cuando estaba a punto de capturar ese maldito grillo! (1) Err, cuando estaba a punto de lograr ese poderoso monologo que capturara poderosamente toda la angustia del héroe y… ¡Maldita sea! Sólo digamos que estaba bastante ocupado y listo para patear el culo de cualquiera que estuviera parado tras esa puerta.

"¡Espero que tenga una maldita buena excusa para tocar a mi puerta!" Gruñí mientras abría la puerta.

El hombre que estaba parado tras la puerta era sólo un poco mayor que yo y se veía incluso menos japonés que yo. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello rojo nerviosamente y arrugó su nariz pecosa. Miró algo que llevaba en la mano y parecía ser una foto y frunció el ceño. Me lanzó una mirada suspicaz y casi esperaba que me esposara o algo así.

Después de varios segundos, sus facciones finalmente se relajaron y me tendió la mano.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Paul Stanford, from American Airlines, and you must be Yuki Eiri…"  
_(¡Oh, lo siento! Soy Paul Stanford, de American Airlines, y tú debes ser Yuki Eiri)_

¿Un americano entonces, huh?

"I reckon I am…" (_Creo que lo soy_) Respondí en inglés, alzando una ceja y estrechando su mano despreocupadamente. Usualmente odio el contacto humano (Supongo que hago algunas excepciones… ¡hehe!) pero lo odio aún más si se trata de estrechar la mano de alguien que no conozco. ¡No tienes idea de donde han estado sus manos! "But how the hell did you manage to come here without ringing the entry phone?"  
_(¿Pero como demonios te las arreglaste para llegar acá sin tocar el timbre en la entrada?)._

"Oh, that… I was looking for your bell-push at the building entrance door when that old lady living on the second floor arrived and let me in. What a lovely old woman! She even gave me instructions to find your flat!"  
_(Oh, eso… Estaba buscando el botón de su timbre en la puerta de entrada cuando esa anciana que vive en el segundo piso llegó y me dejó entrar. ¡Que anciana tan encantadora! ¡Incluso me dio instrucciones para encontrar su departamento!)_

La anciana del segundo piso… Hice una nota mental de darle un laxante al horrible Chihuahua de la vieja bruja la próxima vez que trate de morderme el tobillo de nuevo.

"Hmm… How can I help you anyway?" Solté, perdiendo la paciencia.  
_(Hmm… Lo que sea ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?)._

"Oh, yeah… Sorry… Riku, come here, boy!"  
_(Oh, Si… perdón… ¡Riku, ven aquí, muchacho!)._

RI-KU

¡¡Cómo pude olvidarme de eso!! "Riku vendrá de los Estados Unidos mañana para pasar una semana en nuestro departamento…"

El niño apareció en la puerta, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Kitazawa Yoshiki hired my services to keep Riku company during the flight and make sure he arrives safely at your place"

_(Kitazawa Yoshiki contrató mis servicios para hacerle compañía a Riku durante el vuelo y asegurarme de que llegara seguro a su departamento)_

"¿Nani (2)? Sorry, Me speak not English! No understand! Bye Bye!" Dije, cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

(Lo siento. ¡Mi habla no inglés! ¡No entender! ¡Adiós!).

Apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta de entrada, dejé salir un largo suspiro.

"You must be kidding me! You were speaking English fluently less than a minute ago!" Gritó Stanford desde atrás de la puerta  
_(¡Tiene que estar bromeando! ¡Estaba hablando inglés fluidamente hace menos de un minuto!)_

"Well, maybe I've just forgotten how to speak it! I'm sure there's a huge misunderstanding. There must be another Yuki Eiri around! Try next door!"

_(¡Bueno, quizás sólo olvidé como hablarlo! Estoy seguro de que esto es un gran malentendido. ¡Debe haber otro Yuki Eiri por aquí! ¡Prueba en la puerta de al lado!)_

"See, you can speak English when you want to!" Stanford sonrió maliciosamente.  
_(¡Ve, puede hablar inglés cuando quiere hacerlo!)_

"¡Papá!" Gritó el niño.

"I don't know that brat, anyway!" Mentí.

_(¡Como sea, no conozco a ese mocoso!)_

"But he just called you 'Papa'!"

_(¡Pero acaba de decirle 'Papá'!)_

Exasperado, abrí la puerta de nuevo.

"I'm not his papa! I'm the one who_…_" _(¡No soy su papá! Soy el que…)_ ¡Maldita sea! Estaba tan enojado que casi se me escapa mi peor secreto, ese que habría arruinado mi carrera. Y la tuya, si ese tipo hubiera hablado con los medios. "Never mind. Just take him away and bring him back to where he belongs". _(No importa. Sólo llévatelo y devuélvelo a donde pertenece)._

"But…" El pelirrojo susurró incrédulo.  
_(Pero…)_

Riku… El pequeño idiota estaba mirándome, todavía con esa sonrisa estampada en la cara. Y el americano tenía casi la misma sonrisa.

"Alright… I am Yuki Eiri and I know this brat. Or I knew his dad, more like. Now tell me what to do and fuck the hell off!" Gruñí.  
_(Muy bien… Soy Yuki Eiri y conozco a este mocoso. O conocí a su padre, más bien. ¡Ahora dime que hacer y jódete!)_

Firmé todos sus papeles e incluso le di propina para librarme de él rápidamente.

Entonces volví a mi laptop y comencé a escribir de nuevo, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Excepto por ese pequeño mocoso parado inmóvil en la puerta, junto a un bolso casi tan grande como él.

Hice lo que pude para ignorarlo, pero sentía su mirada sobre mí y eso me molestaba bastante. Como si no tuviera suficiente con un mocoso en casa.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí para siempre?" Sonreí con malicia.

No hubo respuesta. Suspiré.

"¿Todavía entiendes Japonés?"

Aún sin reacción.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Asintió y me sonrió. Bien, al menos, estaba vivo. Había comenzado a pensar que era una estatua de cera del Museo de Madame Tussaud en Londres. ¡No es que me hubiera molestado!

"Bueno, te voy a dar algo de comer"

Fui a la cocina, saqué el pan de su bolsa y corté una rebanada. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que casi me corté la punta del dedo.

"¡Por la mierda y la puta que te parió!" Maldije.

El pequeño mocoso vino apurado y tomó mi mano con su pequeña manita.

"Sana, sana, culito de rana! Sana, sana, culito de rana…"

Besó el dorso de mi mano y fue más de lo que pude soportar.

"¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, maldito mocoso!?" Grité, quitando mi mano.

Los ojos de perrito de nuevo. Me recuerda a ti, de alguna manera. No importa cuan duro soy con él, se me pega como chicle. Moderé mi tono. Un poco.

"¡Dios! No te he visto en meses, aún así, ¿lo único que puedes decirme es 'sana, sana, culito de rana'? ¿Eres retrasado o algo así?"

Aún sin respuesta. Suspiré de nuevo.

"¡Da igual! Sólo ve a sentarte al sofá. Estaré ahí en un minuto"

Al menos el hace lo que le dicen. ¡No como tú!

Abrí el refrigerador y mi mano descansó un segundo sobre la tapa del frasco de mostaza antes de moverse al frasco de mermelada de frutilla. Soy un bastardo, pero soy un bastardo simpático.

"Toma… espero que te guste la mermelada de frutilla. Si no, entonces te puedes morir de hambre, no me podría importar menos" Dije, poniendo una bandeja con dos rebanadas de pan con mermelada de frutilla y un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mesita.

"¡Gracias Papá!" Exclamó.

Me tensé.

"¡No. Me. Digas. Papá!" Gruñí

¡Por la mierda! ¡Nunca llegó a conocer a su verdadero padre por mi culpa, pero aún así me dice "papá"!

Se comió su pan y ahora está sorbiendo su jugo de naranja de una manera bastante ruidosa. ¡Yuck! Los niños son realmente asquerosos.

Pero aparte de eso, el no habla una palabra y es casi… molesto. Sé que siempre me quejo de que eres demasiado ruidoso y todo, pero él… Es tan callado… Muy callado… Y me siento adormilado… Maldita sea…

**8.31pm**

"¡Yuki! ¡Estoy en casa!"

Tu voz me hizo despertar de golpe. Me froté los ojos y miré en tu dirección. Tu nariz estaba sangrando a chorros.

"¡¿Pero qué…!?"

Ahogué un grito de horror cuando entendí que había causado tu repentina hemorragia nasal. El niño también se había quedado dormido y estaba acurrucado abrazándome. ¡¡¡Acurrucado. Abrazándome!!!

"¡Espera un minuto! No es lo que tú…"

"¡¡Yuki!! ¡Lo sabía! ¡¡Sabía que en realidad amabas a Riku!! ¡Aw, ustedes dos se ven tan lindos juntos!"

"¡Cierra el pico! No es lo que…"

"¡¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

El maldito niño había despertado también y literalmente se lanzó a tus brazos. Todavía no puedo entender por que lo dejas llamarte "mamá", ¡¡es tan enfermo!!

"¡Hola cariño! Tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh?"

¿Acaso no debería ser el único al que puedes llamar "cariño"? Y que te diga que dejes de ponerme esos sobrenombres tan ridículos no significa que no me guste, es sólo que… ¡Bueno! ¡No importa!

"¡Gee! Haz crecido mucho, ¿no? ¡Eres casi tan alto como yo!"

¿Por qué siempre tienes que exagerar?

"¡Te vi por TV en Navidad! ¡La nueva canción de Bad Luck es genial!" Exclamó el niño.

"¿Así que el mocoso es capaz de hablar? Y yo que creía que era un asno, ¡en todo sentido!"

Me rodaste los ojos. Y yo te los rodé a ti. ¡¿Por qué el mocoso no me había dicho ni una palabra?!

Y ahora le estás dando un baño. ¡Como si no pudiera bañarse solo! Digo, ¿qué edad tiene? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho?

Volviste a casa hace menos de treinta minutos y ya estás dejándome de lado. ¡Maldito sea ese niño!

**11.12pm**

"¡Haz que deje de llorar o lo tiro por la ventana!"

"¡Yuki! ¡No digas cosas tan horribles! ¡Mira, lo haces llorar aún más! No te preocupes cariño, ¡Yuki es sólo un idiota! ¡No quería decir esas cosas!"

"¡Por supuesto que quería decir cada unas de las palabras que salieron de mi boca! ¡¿¿Y a quién le estás diciendo idiota??! ¡Será mejor que moderes tu lenguaje mocoso de mierda o te tiro por la ventana con él!"

"¡Yuki, deja de ser tan enojón! ¿No ves que tiene miedo de dormir solo en el sofá? Por eso llora."

"Puedo ver a donde está yendo todo esto… ¡DE. NINGUNA. MANERA! ¡No gastes tu saliva!"

"Pero Yuki… ¡Sólo por una semana!"

"Si claro, he escuchado eso antes, y dos años después, ¡todavía estás aquí maldito mocoso!"

"¡Yuki, por favooooor!"

Soy tan débil. Nunca puedo resistirme a tus ojos de perrito. Y lo sabes, pequeño idiota.

Suspiré.

"Sólo por una semana, ¿entendido?"

"¡¡SIIIIIIIII!! Yuki te a…"

Te golpeé la cabeza contra el suelo.

"SÓLO. UNA. SEMANA."

¡Que se joda quién sea que haya dicho que la historia se repite por sí misma!

Como sea, es así como terminé con dos mocosos en MI cama. Uno usando una pijama de spiderman, el otro una noddy. FEO. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

Lo peor es que tú eres el que usa la Noddy…

¡Haré que te arrepientas de esto cada día de tu vida!

Y el mocoso ronca aún más que tú, ¡¡¿puedes creerlo?!! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que los niños roncaban!

Estoy luchando contra la urgencia de echarlos a los dos de la habitación y ponerle fin a su horrible concierto. Honestamente, ya he tratado de hacerlo dos veces en los últimos dos minutos, pero simplemente no puedo… A pesar de los ronquidos, ustedes se ven como dos lindo ángeles durmiendo…

Como sea, no creas que sólo porque el Mini-mocoso duerme en nuestra cama voy a usar un cinturón de castidad por toda una semana. ¡Que se joda! Encontraré algunas otras maneras, ¡no te preocupes! *sonrisa maliciosa*

_(1) Para quienes no lo sepan, Animal Crossing es un juego de vídeo (¡y es el juego de Wii que Shûichi le dio a Eiri en Navidad!) en el que tienes que hacerte amigo de tus vecinos, cultivar vegetales, pescar… ¡y atrapar insectos! ¡Por eso el grillo! ;-)_

_(2) "Nani" es una palabra japonesa que se usa para preguntar. En este contexto, significaría "¿qué?". Usé la palabra japonesa para enfatizar la diferencia entre los dos idiomas que Eiri está usando en esa oración._

_**¡Gracias por leer y lo siento si este capítulo es malo! :-p**_

**Crónicas de Rei**

_Fantony sigue pensando que los últimos capítulos son malos. Creo que sus expectativas están muy altas y eso me gusta... de todas maneras, me gustó mucho este capítulo y creo que a ustedes también.__ Ya terminé de ver Samurai Champloo entera en mi MP4 y estoy contenta, les recomiendo muchísimo que la vean, pero no lean el manga porque no tiene trama. Son sólo aventuras de los protagonistas._

_Creeeo que me he olvidado de las secciones de mis crónicas, solía tener un esquema en mi cabeza que decía más o menos así "Comentario del fic - Pequeño relato de la vida - Recomendaciones - Chistes - Despedida" Y ahora es... bueno, diferente a como me habría gustado. Creo que puede ser por la falta de práctica. Antes, como podía subir capítulos cuando se me viniera en gana (o cuando los tuviera listos, lo que pasara primero) simplemente traducía rápidamente el capítulo, escribía las crónicas y subía feliz de la vida. Ahora me demoro hasta una semana por capítulo porque a cada rato lo dejo botado. Es un poco falta de ánimo y otro tanto por culpa del dolor de cabeza que me causa mirar mi monitor, que terminó de echarse a perder y se ve azul fluorescente. Que mal._

_Leí que las crónicas son un fic a parte, mi prima dice que nuestros fics son famosos por las notas de autora tan graciosas/estúpidas. Quizás deba escribir mis memorias y publicarlas, tengo el súper don. Tengo el ego hinchado. Tengo dolor de cabeza y la letra de "Let me be with you" en un cuaderno. No, el dolor de cabeza no está en el cuaderno, sólo la letra._

_Ya casi alcanzo a Fantony y... me da penita. Eso es todo lo que diré._

_Y antes de que se me olvide, no he estado subiendo todo a Amor-Yaoi porque sólo puedo entrar a la hora de más tráfico y es medio imposible subir cualquier cosa en esos momentos. Posiblemente siga subiendo primero a Fanfiction._

_Ahora, les súper recomendaré mi propio fic, que es "__**Bulletproof**__", pueden encontrarlo si cliquean mi nick. Para hacerles un pequeño resumen les puedo decir que es un YukixShuichixRyuichi, pero al revés de todos los que existen. Es decir, Shuichi está con Ryuichi, pero conoce a Yuki y... bueno, no puede evitar sentirse atraído por él. Recién voy en el capítulo uno, pero espero subir el dos cuando suba esto. ¡Leáaanme! Sólo deben darle una oportunidad porque es algo totalmente diferente a todos los fics publicados, desde sus fundamentos, a veces parece un universo alterno._

_No hay chiste. Cuídense._

_¡No olviden los revieeeews!_

_

* * *

_

_Este capítulo no fue corregido Y el próximo se va a atrasar... mi teclado está malo y no tendré hasta... fines de junio. El nuevo capítulo de "Bulletproof" también se atrasa. Sorry.  
_


	27. 28 de Diciembre

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sigo sin ser la dueña de Gravitation *suspiro* ¡Pero finalmente recibí mi copia de 'Help!' firmada por Maki Murakami! ¡Sin embargo no puedo imitar su firma! ¡Hehe!_

_**Nota:**__ Lo sé, me tomó años actualizar, pero todavía estoy totalmente ocupada estos días, en el trabajo y en casa, y difícilmente puedo encontrar tiempo para escribir… Como sea, acá hay un capítulo bastante largo sobre Yuki siendo forzado a ser la "niñera" de Riku. Sonaba bastante lindo (pero no tan gracioso, sólo lindo) en mi cabeza pero una vez más, no estoy muy feliz con el resultado. Además debe estar lleno de errores porque soy muy floja para releer el texto y corregirlo. ¡Oh bien! ¡Aún creo que Riku es adorable! (y también lo es Eiri, ¡a su especial manera!) :-P_

_¡Gracias de nuevo por sus considerados reviews, nunca dejan de reconfortar mi corazón!_

* * *

_**Nota previa de Rei:**__ La versión en español no trae errores… creo. De todas maneras lo que dijo Fantony se aplica a las dos, así que… creo que vamos al mismo ritmo, supongo. En fin._

* * *

**28 de Diciembre**

Cuando me desperté en la mañana tenía mucho frío. Eso es lo que me despertó tan temprano. La furia hirvió en mi interior cuando noté lo que me había hecho sentir tanto frío: el Mini-mocoso estaba acaparando las mantas. Había olvidado que el maldito niño había estado durmiendo entre nosotros. Estaba a punto de llamarlo por cada nombre que existe cuando escuché el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño y otra idea cruzó mi mente.

Salí de la cama con mucho cuidado, asegurándome de que el niño estuviera dormido y caminé de puntillas hacia el baño. Estabas cantando bajo la ducha. Entré a la bañera y pasé mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura, besándote en el cuello. Diste un respingo y perdiste el equilibrio, pero te atrapé antes de que cayeras.

"¡Yukiiii! ¿¡Quieres que me muera de un ataque al corazón, idiota!?" Me gritaste.

"¿Morir? Oh no... No todavía... Tengo otros planes ahora mismo..." Susurré en tu oído con una leve sonrisa estampada en mi cara.

"Yuki, tú..."

Dejaste salir un jadeo de placer cuando envolví tu pene con mi mano y apreté.

"¿Qué estabas diciendo, cariño?" Sonreí con malicia intensificando mi agarre.

"Nada… es… hmm…"

"¡BUENOS DÍAS!"

Gemí de horror cuando divisé al niño saludándonos.

"PERO QUÉ…"

Liberé tu miembro y traté de envolverme en la cortina del baño.

"¡¡¿NO PUEDES TOCAS LA PUERTA, JODIDO IMBÉCIL?!!"

"No le grites Yuki, sólo quería saludar…" Dijiste, pero el leve rubor en tus mejillas traicionaba tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Una bala pasó silbando junto a mi oreja.

"¡Ustedes dos son unos pervertidos asquerosos! ¡Haciéndolo en frente de un child! Podrían enviarlos a prisión por menos que eso, you know?"

El loco americano.

"K, no, espera, no es lo que crees, es que…" Balbuceaste.

"¡No quiero saber, pero tienes five minutes para prepararte, no más!"

"¡FUERA. DE. MI. BAÑO. TODOS. USTEDES!" grité.

"¿Te levantaste con el pié izquierdo?" K sonrió maliciosamente.

"¡Ya estoy harte de que irrumpas en mi apartamento cada vez que Shûichi está atrasado!"

K sonrió ligeramente.

"Eso es parte de my job. Tu querido cuñado me paga una fortuna por eso"

"JÓDETE"

Una vez que todos se hubieron ido, me puse una bata de baño y me dirigí al dormitorio, donde estabas vistiéndote.

"Siento lo de K, mi vida. Pero tú sabes como es él, ¿no?"

Gruñí.

"No debería volver a casa muy tarde esta noche. De todas maneras, si hay algún problema con Riku, sólo llámame, ¿si?"

Me tomó unos pocos segundos registrar lo que me acababas de decir y decodificarlo.

"¡Espera un minuto! ¡¡¿Estás diciéndome que tengo que esa cosa va a quedarse aquí conmigo todo el día?!!"

Me diste una sonrisa avergonzada y te pegaste a la pared, dando algunos pasos hacia la puerta, listo para huir.

"¡Vete al infierno! ¡Prefiero darle un beso de lengua a una llama!"

"¡Yuki, no puedo llevarlo conmigo!"

"¡Tú problema, no mío!"

"¡Three minutes!" gritó K desde la sala.

Los ojos de perrito. Los cautivadores ojos de perrito. ¡Maldita sea, te odio!

"¡Está bien!" Me rendí.

"¡¡Aaaah, Yuki, graciaaaaas!!"

"Pero voy a trabajar, y si se acerca aunque sea sólo un poco a mi estudio, ¡lo descuero vivo!" Gruñí.

"¡Oh, por favor! No puedes tener a un niño encerrado acá adentro cuando el clima está así de soleado…"

"¡Muérete! ¡Jodió mi jodida matutina!"

Te quedaste mirándome.

"Oh bien, al menos déjalo jugar Animal Crossing entonces"

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Va a gastar todas mis campanas!" (1)

Me miraste divertido. Mierda, ahora ya no puedo fingir que nunca he jugado ese maldito juego…

Estaba mirando la pantalla de la laptop, fumando mi sexto cigarrillo de la mañana cuando un trozo de papel que se deslizó por debajo de la puerta capturó mi atención. Un dibujo. Tres personajes. Y corazones por todos lados. Y un texto. "Mamá, Papá y Yo". No podía creer que hubiera usado amarillo fluorescente para mi pelo, pero aún así, no pude contener una sonrisa. Quizás no es tan malo como traté de convencerme a mí mismo que es, después de todo.

Me quedé mirando el dibujo y me pregunté que habría pensado Kitazawa-sensei si hubiera podido verlo. Su propio hijo, el hijo que nunca llegó a conocer por mi culpa, diciéndome "Papá". Es tan raro.

_Perdóname sensei._

Abrí el último cajón de mi escritorio y puse ahí el dibujo. Es ahí donde guardo todas las cursis cartas de amor que me has escrito, esas que se supone que boté a la basura sin siquiera leerlas, y las malas letras, e incluso las notas que pegas por todas partes…

"Papá". Seriamente, ¿qué es eso? ¡Que ironía! ¿Es el niño mi castigo? ¿Me lo enviaron como recuerdo del error más grande de mi vida? Como si fuera capaz de olvidarlo algún día…

_Perdóname sensei._

Traté de sacarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza y concentrarme en mi trabajo de nuevo. Cinco líneas en dos horas. ¡Grandioso! Suspiré y fui hacia la sala. El Mini-mocoso estaba acostado sobre su estómago, leyendo una revista.

"¡Oye tú! ¿Qué tal un picnic?" pregunté.

Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Rodé los ojos.

"Bien. Ve a ponerte ropa más abrigada. El tiempo está soleado, pero hace frío afuera. Voy a preparar sandwiches"

Y así es como terminé en Shinjuku Gyoen (2) con él. El lugar es bastante placentero en esta época del año porque hay menos visitantes que en verano y es mucho más silencioso. Soplé mis manos para calentarlas y las puse en mis bolsillos.

"¿Tienes frío?" Le pregunté al niño.

El Mini-mocoso sacudió la cabeza y corrió tras un cuervo que trataba desesperadamente de encontrar algo que comer en el frío y congelado suelo.

Nos sentamos en una banca frente a un estanque y le di su sándwich.

Se me ocurrió que tendría que aclarar las cosas sobre lo que vio en la mañana, ¿pero cómo podría explicarlo?

"Sabes, lo que viste esta mañana… en el baño… Shûichi y yo…"

Me interrumpió.

"¡Está bien, no me importa! Estabas mostrándole a mamá lo mucho que lo amas, ¿no?"

Mis ojos se agrandaron, pero antes de que lo supiera, mi boca se había curvado en una sonrisa. La forma en la que los niños explican todo con tanta simplicidad siempre me asombra. Tu conservas esa inocencia infantil y a pesar de que siempre me quejo de ella, eso es lo que me atrajo de ti al principio. Eso y tu terquedad ciega. Y esa mala letra. Por supuesto. (No voy a mencionar esos hermosos y expresivos ojos y esa sonrisa sexy tuya, se te subirían los humos a la cabeza)

Le revolví el cabello al niño.

"¡Pequeño mocoso listo!"

Me sonrió de vuelta y corrió hacia el estanque, lanzando un pedazo de su sándwich a los patos.

"¡Oye! ¿¡Qué crees que haces, maldito mocoso!? ¿¡Pasé por muchos problemas para hacerte ese sándwich y tú se lo das a los amigos de Donald!?"

El niño insolente se dio vuelta y me sacó la lengua.

Estaba a punto de gritarle de nuevo cuando mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo.

_Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb! And baby you can turn me on…_

"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de cambiar mi ringtone?! ¡DE NUEVO!" solté cuando contesté el teléfono.

Reíste.

"¡Sabía que te iba a encantar! Como sea, ¿cómo estás cariño? ¿Crees que vayas a sobrevivir?"

"La pregunta debería ser: ¿¡Crees que vayas a sobrevivir cuando te haga mierda esta noche, maldito mocoso!?"

"¡Ah por favor, estoy seguro de que no es tan malo!"

"Sobre todo desde que lo clavé al suelo y le puse cinta de embalaje en la boca…"

"¡¡Yukiii!! Oh, tengo que irme… Escucho que K viene y se supone que debería estar ensayando… ¡Te amo!"

Maldito mocoso.

Me levanté y llamé al buen samaritano de los patos.

"¡Oye mocoso! ¡Dile Quack Quack a tus amiguitos y trae tu trasero acá!"

El niño y yo estábamos caminando tranquilamente cuando él repentinamente rompió el silencio.

"¿Cómo era él?"

Alcé una ceja.

"¿De quién demonios hablas?"

"Mi verdadero papá"

Mi corazón se detuvo. Supongo que esperaba una pregunta como esa y le debía una respuesta. Era la menos que podía hacer. Pero no estaba preparado. No aún.

"¡Oye mira, hay un carrusel! ¡Te compraré un boleto!"

Sí, soy un cobarde. ¿Y qué?

"¿Qué edad tiene su hijo? Los niños menores de ocho años deben ir acompañados por un adulto"

"Él no es mi… De igual. Sí, bueno, ¡tiene más de ocho así que no hay problema!"

"Tengo siete años y ocho meses así que tengo que subir acompañado"

El encargado del carrusel me miró reprobatoriamente y le clavé dagas con la mirada al Mini-mocoso.

"Los niños no mienten…" El hombre sonrió burlonamente.

"Bien, déme dos boletos entonces" Suspiré.

¡Dios! ¡Odio los carruseles! Esos caballos de madera eran particularmente espeluznantes, los valses de Strauss me sacan de quicio, y todo junto me hace querer vomitar.

Pero bueno, al menos, el niño estaba feliz.

Una vez que salimos del carrusel, le compré algodón de azúcar.

"Te pareces a él" Le dije suavemente. "La misma sonrisa… las mismas expresiones faciales…"

El Mini-mocoso me dedico una enorme sonrisa, pero para mi sorpresa, no me hizo más preguntas y estuve agradecido de ello. Realmente no es tan malo. Le devolví la sonrisa y le robé un pedazo de algodón de azúcar. Trató de atraparme, pero empuje la "nube" rosada dentro de mi boca antes de que pudiera recuperarla.

* * *

_**Más tarde, en la noche…**_

"¡Yukiii! ¡Estoy en casa!"

Hice todo lo que pude para verme enojado. Empujé mis anteojos sobre el puente de mi nariz y te miré feo. Tragaste duro y me besaste en la mejilla.

"Creo que no necesito preguntar si tuviste un buen día, ¿no?"

Te miré todavía más feo.

"Hmm… ¿Dónde está Riku?"

"Durmiendo" Murmuré. "Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer los niños después de todo. Comer, dormir, cagar"

Te reíste, pero te acuchillé con la mirada así que te callaste y encendiste la TV.

Algún ridículo programa de farándula. Rodé los ojos.

"¿Guardas algún rencor contra mí?" Preguntaste en un tono tan miserable que tuve que luchar contra mis ganas de besarte.

Te ignoré y seguí tipeando incoherencias en mi laptop.

"_Después de Brad y Angelina, ¿Los amantes más famosos de Japón han adoptado también?"_

"Yu… Yuki…"

"Hm…"

Te miré de reojo y la expresión tonta en tu cara fue suficiente como para asustarme. Miré hacia arriba y bufé de horror. Ahí, en mi TV Hitachi de alta resolución de 50", totalmente nueva había una enorme foto mía montado en el caballo de madera, me veía más aburrido que la mierda, un cigarrillo colgando de mis labios y el Mini-Mocoso sonriendo a mi lado.

"_Yuki Eiri, el famoso novelista, fue visto hoy en compañía de un hermoso niñito…"_

"¿Yuki?"

"Hm…" Mascullé, pretendiendo estar muy ocupado con el trabajo.

De reojo, vi como te quedabas mirándome totalmente incrédulo.

"¿Llevaste a Riku al Shinjuku Gyoen hoy?" Preguntaste lentamente.

Tragué Duro.

"¡¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

El niño irrumpió en la habitación y se lanzó a tus brazos.

"¡Hola cariño! ¡Pensé que estabas durmiendo! ¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Estoy bien! ¡Tuve un día fantástico hoy! Papá me llevó al parque, e hicimos un picnic, y alimenté a los patos, después dimos una vuelta en un carrusel, y compramos algodón de azúcar, oh, y había un mimo, ¡parecía una estatua de verdad! Pero ya estaba cansado así que Papá me trajo a casa y me hizo pollo Teriyaki para cenar!"

¡Maldita sea! ¡Odio al mocoso! ¡Le dije que no le contara a nadie! ¡Y no soy su papá, por la mierda! Apreté la mandíbula.

"Vaya, vaya… Parece que ustedes dos se divirtieron mucho…" Dijiste, lanzándome una mirada con un brillo malicioso.

Miré hacia otro lado y sorbí mi whisky.

"¡Si, fue grandioso! Y tenías razón ¡Papá es un gruñón idiota pero es realmente genial!"

Escupí mi whisky. ¿¡PERO. QUÉ. MIERDA!?

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el Mini-mocoso me había besado en la mejilla.

"Voy a volver a la cama. ¡Gracias por todo de nuevo, Papá!"

La ira estaba hirviendo dentro de mí.

"No. Me. Digas…"

"¡Sí, sí, ya sé!" Sonrió con malicia. "Buenas noches……… ¡Papá!"

Escapó y luché contra las ganas de perseguirlo y hacerlo mierda. ¡Que niño tan insolente! ¿Y como se atrevió a humillarme de esa manera? ¡Frente a tí! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por él!

"¿Y qué? ¿Te vas a quedar mirándome así para siempre, maldito mocoso?" Te dije de repente.

"Eiri…" dijiste muy suavemente, tomando mi mentón entre tus manos, "¿Sabes que te amo más y más cada día de mi vida?"

Me besaste suavemente y entonces susurraste maliciosamente en mi oído "¿Dónde estábamos esta mañana?" Y pensé que quizás la humillación había valido la pena, después de todo… Incluso me olvidé del algodón de azúcar que el Mini-mocoso me había pegado en el pelo…

* * *

(1)Las campanas son la moneda del video juego Animal Crossing.

(2)Shinjuku Gyoen es un enorme parque con un eminente jardín en Shinjuku y Shibiya, en Tokio. Aunque no sé si hay un carrusel ahí :-p

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer y lo siento si se volvió tan meloso! ¡Simplemente no pude evitarlo! ;-)_

* * *

**Crónicas de Rei:**

_¡TANTARANTANTANTANTAAAAAN!_

_Creo que puedo escuchar claramente las campanas de triunfo. Tengo mi teclado nuevo, yo lo compré, gracias a mi nuevo trabajo de niñera. Son como 4 horas al día mas o menos. Bueno… el mes pasado fue todo el día, pero gané más. En fin… Pude comprar el teclado y pagar la PSU, el gobierno me estafó ¿Por qué tengo que pagar para dar una prueba que es obligatoria para entrar a cualquier universidad? ¡Soy una fucking marginal de bajos recursos! Y huérfana, casi._

_Dejando de lado mi rabia totalmente justificada… Podré subir los capítulos, tengo como traducirlos y… bueno, quizás ahora el único problema sea el tiempo para traducir. Lo encontraré, lo juro. De todas maneras no esperen milagros porque no tengo internerd. Aunque puedo ir a Cyber de la esquina donde atiende el metalero que escucha reguetón o el reguetonero que no sabe imprimir el muy imbécil… ¿Estoy desvariando? Lo siento mucho, pero me siento libre, porque puedo escribir y no me duele la manito… Si hasta comencé a escribir un diario, imagínense. Igual son puras tonteras._

_¿En qué iba? Ah, sí: Ahora viene el chiste, no lo tengo, pero ese que estaba en la sección de reviews de Fanfiction es buenísimo y quiero agradecer sinceramente todos los reviews que hemos recibido. Sepan que Fantony ya publicó el 30 de Diciembre y que yo ya lo leí, peero… no lo guardé, no llevé mi MP4 francés al cyber y no tenía como traérmelo (sí, es francés de Francia, allá lo compraron y lo mandaron para acá)._

_¡Las adoro! ¡Lean Bulletproof o las cuelgo de una pata :3! Sólo tienen que entrar a mi perfil apretando mi nick y ahí está :D (¡¡Denle una oportunidaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!)_

_A todo esto, le dije a mi prima que si echaba a perder este teclado se lo iba a sacar del culo._


	28. Mensaje de la traductora

**Queridas lectoras:**

Les escribo en este precario bloc de notas para comunicarles una triste noticia que ya se tienen que estar imaginando:

¡Mi PC está malo!

Eso significa, obviamente, que no puedo traducir, lo siento muchísimo, pero de verdad no puedo. Espero que entiendan que estoy tratando de solucionarlo hace bastante y no he podido hacer nada.

Cuídense y espero no perder a las fieles lectoras que siempre ha tenido este fic.

Con cariño:

**_Rei_**


	29. 29 de Diciembre

_**Trama:** Cuando está solo en casa o cuando no puede dormir mientras su amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Así que le habla a Shûichi… ¡A su manera…! Eiri x Shu_

_**Aclaración:** Por Vigésima octava vez en esta historia, ¡Gravitation no es mío! Aunque no me importaría convertir a Eiri en mi esclavo personal, mwuahaha! :-D_

_**Nota: **Ok, entonces no, no estoy muerta, ¡perdónenme por desilusionarlos! ¡Hehe! ¡Simplemente he estado asquerosamente ocupada, como siempre! A veces no podía ni levantar la nariz en algunas festividades. Una semana libre al año realmente no es suficiente. Muy bien, muy bien, ¡¡Ya dejo de quejarme!! Lol. Como sea, están advertidos: Este capítulo es basura, ¡pero oigan, no he escrito nada en casi dos meses y estoy oxidada!_

_También quería disculparme con Oh-you-pretty-things, S-ryo, Lalafantasy, y Noonsam porque no he estado en contacto últimamente (¡debería arreglar eso pronto!) y agradecer a Rei que sigue traduciendo este fic al español en este sitio y en amor-yaoi punto com (¡gracias a todos los reviewers que hay ahí, por cierto!) y agradecerles a todos los que dejaron dulces reviews o quienes me mandaron mails para darme ánimos de seguir escribiendo (¡ustedes saben quiénes son!), no he podido responderles a todos por la falta de tiempo, ¡pero lo aprecio mucho! :)_

_Aww, ahora me siento realmente culpable porque este capítulo es malo y debería haberlo hecho mejor, ¡perdón!_

_Una última cosa: **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO SHÛICHI!!!!!!!!!** (para quienes no lo sabían, el cumpleaños de Shu-chan fue el 16 de Abril, ¡¡hehe!!)_

* * *

**29 de Diciembre**

Se suponía que esta iba a ser una tarde agradable. Había aceptado cuidar al Mini-mocoso mientras estabas trabajando, bajo algunas condiciones, cumpliste esas condiciones (no, no era chantaje, ¡¡fue un acuerdo!!) así que estaba de muy buen humor… *sonrisa maliciosa*

Me senté cómodamente en el sofá, puse mis piernas sobre la mesita de centro, localicé el computador sobre mi regazo y comencé a tipear.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Levanté la mirada y vi al niño apuntando a un objeto pequeño en la consola de la TV.

"Es Elliott, el loro. Su color cambia según el clima" Recité ausente. _(1)_

"¡Wácala! ¡Es realmente feo!"

"¡Nadie preguntó tu opinión, niño estúpido!"

Hizo ademán de agarrar a Elliott. Se me paró el corazón.

"¡Tócalo y te hago tragar un tubo entero de wasabi!" _(2)_

"¡Me encanta el wasabi!" Respondió el niño, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. "¡Pero si me dejas jugar Animal Crossing, prometo que no heriré a Elliott!"

¡Eso es lo que llamo "chantaje"! Pero no era suficiente para arruinar mi buen humor así que le dije que estaba bien. ¡Que gran error!

"Encuentro lindo que hayas personalizado al personaje para que se vea como Mamá"

Casi me ahogué con el café.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?" Pregunté, tan inocente como pude.

"Bueno, tiene el pelo rosado, los ojos morados y se llama Baka"

Desenmascarado. Mierda.

"¡Como sea! Quería que se pareciera a esa niña de pelo rosado del anime con el ninja rubio pervertido"

El niño sacudió la cabeza de manera arrogante.

"Su nombre es Sakura y el anime se llama Naruto Y me dijiste ayer que odiabas los animes, así que ¿por qué harías que tu personaje se viera como Sakura?"

Buena pregunta.

"Bueno, es algo sexy…"

¡Que montón de mierda!

"¡Mentira! ¡Tu personaje no puede ser Sakura! Ella es una niña y ESTO," hizo una pausa, apuntando al pequeño personaje en la pantalla, "¡es un chico, maldita sea!"

¡Oh dios! Si el niño empieza a maldecir tanto como yo, ¡¿¿Dónde irá a parar este mundo??!

"Bueno, esas cosas pasan… ¿Nunca has oído de cirugía de cambio de sexo? ¡Bastante sorprendente para alguien cuya tía solía ser hombre!" Sonreí maliciosamente.

¡Jesús! Soy de verdad terrible… ¡a veces!

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

"¡Eso fue bastante patético!"

Bueno, aún así… no necesitaba resaltarlo, ¿cierto?

"¡Jódete! ¡Shûichi tiene el pelo negro y los ojos negros de todas maneras!"

Si, mala fé, ya sé. ¿Y qué?

El Mini-mocoso, me rodó los ojos. ¿Acaso nunca se rinde?

"El pelo de Shûichi era rosado hace sólo unos días, y todavía usa sus lentes de contacto morados… Ah por favor, no hay nada malo con eso, sólo estaba diciendo que era lindo, es todo… ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que aceptes tus sentimientos de una vez por todas?"

Me quedé boquiabierto. Quería gritarle, quiero decir, ¡¿quién mierda se cree?! ¡Nadie me dice que hacer o no. Ni Seguchi, ni Mika, ni siquiera tú (¡o por lo menos, de eso trato de convencerme!), y ciertamente no un mocoso de siete años! ¡Dejando de lado que es hijo de Kitazawa!

Pero por alguna extraña razón (la extraña razón podría ser que en realidad estaba en lo correcto, pero por supuesto, ¡nunca lo voy a admitir!), su observación solamente me dejó sin habla y todo lo que pude hacer fue rechinar los dientes, tragarme mi orgullo y hacer como que no había escuchado nada.

Traté de concentrarme en mi trabajo de nuevo, pero fue en vano.

"_¿Por qué los vecinos te envían cosas por correo si viven a sólo unos pasos?"_

"_Y, a propósito de eso, ¿cómo pueden mandarte muebles por correo?"_

"_Alguna vez haz atrapado un tiburón" (3)_

"¡¡Maldita sea, cierra la bocota maldito mocoso o te voy a obligar a comerte el control remoto!!"

Pestañeó atónito y una ola de culpa cayó sobre mí. Me maldije silenciosamente por haber sido tan rudo con él. Sólo es un niño, después de todo. Abrí la boca para farfullar algunas excusas (¡¡Dios sabe como odio disculparme!!) pero me interrumpió.

"Si me obligas a comerme el wiimote _(4)_, entonces no podrás jugar Animal Crossing nunca más, eso sería una lástima"

¡Dios! ¡El mocoso siempre tiene una respuesta preparada! ¡Es casi tan malo como tú!

Suspiré.

"Por la mierda, ¡¿¿No puedes hacer algo menos ruidoso??!"

Para mi gran sorpresa, me miró y asintió.

"¡No hay problema!"

Apagó la TV y rebuscó en su maleta, sacando un libro. Se recostó sobre su estómago, abrió el libro (que al parecer estaba por terminar) y comenzó a leer. Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio. ¡Nunca habría pensado que sería tan fácil hacerlo callar!

Después de una hora, más o menos, cerró el libro.

"¡¡Terminé!! Era bastante bueno, pero no tan bueno como tus otros libros"

Alcé una ceja.

"¿Perdón?"

"_Hojas de otoño._ Tu último libro" Dijo, meneando el libro frente a mí.

"¡¿Es una broma?! ¿¿De verdad piensas que me voy a creer esa estupidez??"

"No, de verdad creo que este no es tan bueno como los anteriores. Como sea, definitivamente deberías escribir un final feliz, por una vez. Después de años de historias de amor oscuras, todos están esperando un final feliz para esta, ahora que tu tormentosa relación con Shûichi a alcanzado cielos despejados y finalmente puedes saborear la felicidad en su vida…"

La ira hervía dentro de mí.

"No estaba hablando de eso, ¡jodido mocoso! ¡Estaba hablando del hecho de que hayas leído todos mis libros cuando que todavía te chupas el dedo!"

Me levanté, con mi laptop bajo el brazo y me dirigí a mi estudio. Me siguió.

"Sí, he leído todos tus libros, eres mi autor favorito…"

"¡Suficiente! ¡Y ni siquiera trates de entrar!" Grité, cerrando la puerta de mi estudio de un portazo.

Todavía estaba rumiando ahí dentro cuando tu cabeza apareció en el filo de la puerta.

"¡¿No sabes leer, maldito mocoso?! Oh, no por supuesto que no puedes, ¡Iletrado de mierda!"

Rodaste los ojos. Dejaste de tenerle miedo al cartel de "Pasa por esta puerta y estás muerto" hace mucho tiempo. *suspiro*

"Oye, cariño," dijiste, apartando el humo de tu cara y aplastando descuidadamente mi cigarro número dieciséis de la tarde en el cenicero. Bufé, pero me ignoraste. "Riku me dijo que has pasado toda la tarde encerrado aquí. ¿Está todo bien?"

"Si, estoy perfectamente bien, muchas gracias, ¡ahora fuera!"

Te reíste.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Gruñí.

Sacudiste la cabeza y sonreíste.

"Nada, ¡eso fue realmente convincente! Hmm… déjame adivinar…" Hiciste una pausa. "¿Es porque te diste cuenta de que vacié completamente tu botella de Dior Fahrenheit 32?"

Alcé una ceja.

"¡Espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo! Fue para el concierto de navidad… ¿Sabes? Esas botas de piel sintética que odias. Bueno, olían como si tuvieran una rata muerta adentro y ya estaba atrasado y…" Titubeaste.

"¡Para, he oído suficiente!" Te corté, rodando los ojos.

Una botella completa de perfume costoso por unos pies apestosos… Dios…

"Lo siento Yuki… Te voy a comprar otra botella, ¡Lo juro! Pero…" Murmuraste con una mirada avergonzada, "Si no es la botella de perfume, entonces significa que notaste la alfombra quemada bajo el árbol de navidad… pero no es mi culpa, derrumbé mi pila de albums de Nittle Grasper así que derramé mi té en las luces del árbol, saltó una enorme chispa y la alfombra se encendió en llamas, pero logré extinguirlo , y afortunadamente, mi hermosa taza estaba intacta…"

¡¿¿Me dices que casi quemaste todo el departamento, y aún así todo lo que te importa es que tu horrible taza de la infancia está intacta??!

Te miré feo.

"No, no tenía nada que ver con la alfombra, pero es un hecho interesante… Lo discutiremos después, ¡pero no creas que estás a salvo, maldito mocoso!"

Me dedicaste una sonrisa avergonzada.

"¿Entonces, qué es?"

Suspiré.

"Aparentemente, el niño ha leído todos mis libros"

Tus ojos se abrieron y dejaste salir un suspiro de alivio. Pensándolo bien, creo que es una mala señal y prefiero no pensar en que otras idioteces tienes que haber hecho…

"¿¿Eso es todo?? Bueno, ¡debes sentirte halagado!" Exclamaste.

"¡¡Pero todavía no tiene ni ocho años!! ¿No debería tomar tus mangas en vez de eso?"

"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué tienen de malo mis mangas?! Como sea, Riku no es exactamente un niño _normal_…"

"¿A qué te refieres, _no normal_?"

"¿Oh… olvidé mencionar que es un niño superdotado? Yoshiki me dijo que va a una escuela especial. Habla Inglés y Japonés fluidamente, está aprendiendo Francés y Español también y aparentemente, le encanta leer. Puede pasar días enteros leyendo solo en su habitación y se olvidaría incluso de comer si Yoshiki no le presta atención"

¡Que suerte! ¿Qué podría esperar del hijo de Kitazawa, de todas maneras? Saqué otro cigarro de la cajetilla y traté de encenderlo, pero una vez más, simplemente me lo quitaste.

"¡Oye! ¡Vade Retro, Seguchi!"

Encogiste los hombros.

"Como sea, ¿No has estado amurrado toda la tarde sólo porque Riku leyó todos tus libros, cierto?"

"NO estoy amurrado"

¡Si, bueno, dime terco si quieres!

"¡Ah, por favor Yuki!" Dijiste, sentándote en mi regazo y tomando mi barbilla entre tus dedos, forzándome a mirarte a los ojos. "¡Conozco esa cara perfectamente bien, niñito amurrado!"

"¡Patrañas!" Reñí, tratando de retirar la mirada, pero me forzaste a mirarte de nuevo.

"Eiri…" Suspiraste. "Sabes que no puedes mentirme…"

¡¿Cuánto te volviste tan confiado, maldito mocoso?!

"¡Bien! ¡¡Me sermoneó sobre mi escritura y ODIO ESO!!"

"Aww… Yuki… ¿No es tan malo, cierto?" Dijiste, levantándote y abrazándome.

¿No tan mal? ¡Por supuesto, alguien a quién no le importa exhibirse en una disfraz de banana, batería o perro no sabe nada de orgullo!

Sentí algo jalando mi manga. El Mini-mocoso sosteniendo mi último libro. El que acababa de terminar hacía unas horas. Ese que necesitaba un final feliz… Rechiné la mandíbula.

"¿Te importaría firmármelo? Por favor… Papá…"

Ustedes dos me miraron con ojos de perrito.

¡¡Maldita sea, soy tan débil!!

* * *

(1) Si se olvidaron de Elliott el Loro, vayan a mirar el capítulo 10 de nuevo ;-)

(2) Wasabi es "Un condimento Japonés muy picante hecho con la raíz de la hierba _Eutrema wasabi_" (fuente: the Free dictionary online). ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡No puedo siquiera comer un poquito sin pestañear! ¡¡Y aún así mi esposo, cuya abuela es japonesa, lo ama y esparce esa "mostaza" sobre el pan como si fuera mermelada o mantequilla de maní!!

(3) Estas oraciones se refieren al video juego Animal Crossing.

(4) El Wiimote es el control remoto de la Wii.

Oh, ¿¿Es necesario resaltar que no soy la dueña de Nintendo, Naruto o Dior??

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer, incluso si fue malo! :-p_

* * *

**Crónicas de Rei**

Mientras traducía esto estaba escuchando Bodysnatchers de Radiohead, así que estaba re loca al principio, después se me pasó porque se acabó la canción.

Y debo agregar que… ¡Tengo PC! Preferiría una MAC, pero… soy pobre. Felicítenme de todas maneras porque acabo de traducir un nuevo capítulo (y si están leyendo esto es porque lo subí a Internet) y Fanny aún no publica uno nuevo.

Hablando de Fanny, ¡A ella si que hay que felicitarla! Su hijo, el pequeño Ginji, nació el 27 de Diciembre del año pasado y es lindo, ¡tan lindo! No como esos bebés deformes que uno ve a veces… Seguro que a los 2 meses se pone todavía mejor. Ahí está la explicación de su ausencia, la pobre necesita 8 brazos para atenderlo.

Para condimentar un poco las crónicas… ¡Les va una recomendación! TIENEN QUE leer un fic que ha sido publicado hace poco en Fanfiction; "Amor imposible" es un no yaoi, pero es excelente. Realmente vale la pena y es realmente corto. De hecho, estoy pensando en convertirlo en el primer fic que traduciré al Inglés. Así que apóyenme y déjenle reviews bonitos a la autora.

¿Qué más? Usualmente robo o invento un chiste. Así que veamos… Nada viene así que voy por una revista y vengo. De paso voy al baño. Rico té se convierte en pipí (LOL).

Ya, ahí les va:

_Es de noche, en el departamento de Yuki._

_Shûichi: Riku, es hora de dormir.  
Riku: No… todavía no quiero.  
Yuki: ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?  
Riku: ¿Yo? Para nada. Acompáñame hasta que me duerma y vas a ver._

¡Lo robé! ¡Ya sé! Pero lo encontré tan gracioso… No pueden culparme. De todas maneras no es la primera vez *cara de espanto*, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Muchas gracias por leer fielmente este fic! ¡Incluso a pesar de mis constantes atrasos en la traducción! ¡Las adoro con todo lo que tengo! ¡No se mueran nunca!

Antes de irme. Si quieren agregarme a MSN soy (arroba) hotmail (punto) com. Pero díganme que me sacaron de Fanfiction y no se olviden de quién soy por favor xD.

¡Cariños! ¡Nos leemos y dejen reviews!

**Este capítulo se terminó de traducir y corregir el jueves, 21 de Enero de 2010 a las 22:09 hrs.**


	30. 30 de Diciembre

_**Trama:** Cuando está solo en casa o cuando no puede dormir mientras su amante está roncando sonoramente, Yuki Eiri está aburrido. Así que le habla a Shûichi… ¡A su manera…! Eiri x Shu_

_**Aclaración:** ¡Eiri todavía no es mío!_

_**Nota:** ¡Y todavía no estoy muerta! Seh, bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo y me disculpo por eso, pero un ascenso en el trabajo y algunos eventos en mi vida personal me han mantenido realmente (¡y hablo en serio!) ocupada últimamente... Como sea, sobre este capítulo... Bueno, no es un capítulo realmente interesante, pero es todo lo que pude sacar :-s_

_Gracias una vez más por sus reviews, realmente aprecio cada uno de ellos y siempre me animan a escribir más, al menos, ¡¡¡hasta que todos de aburran!!! lol_

* * *

**30 de Diciembre**

El día comenzó bastante bien.

"Yuki, voy a llevarme a Riku hoy. Quiere ver donde trabajo"

"Oh, no, por favor ¡¡no lo hagas!! ¡¡Me rompería el corazón no tenerlo cerca!!"

Rodaste los ojos.

"Si, seguro... ¡Muy convincente!"

Sonreí.

"Se un buen niño" Dijiste, antes de besarme e irte.

¡Todavía no puedo creer que eres tú el que me dice eso a mí! ¿Quién llamó a la policía por error? ¿Quién quemó la alfombra? ¿Quién inundó el baño? ¡¿Dime, huh?!

Como sea, estaba saboreando el silencio cuando recibí este mensaje al inicio de la tarde.

_Necesito hablar contigo, por favor encontrémonos en el Dubliner's en Shinjuku a las 5.30pm. Hiroshi._

La sangre se me congeló en las venas. Tu amigo de pelo largo y yo escasamente nos hablamos y los pocos encuentros que había tenido con él hacía mucho tiempo no eran para nada buenos recuerdos.

Releí el mensaje. No sonaba para nada bueno. ¿Por qué quería hablarme?

No pude evitar pensar en el episodio de Aizawa y como habías logrado ocultarme tu dolor, pequeño tonto. Incluso a pesar de que eres más fuerte de lo que la gente cree, juro que podría matar a cualquiera que se atreva a herirte de nuevo.

Pasé toda la tarde fumando un cigarro tras otro y preocupándome que podría haberte pasado. Necesitaba oír tu voz, pero luché contra el impulso apremiante de llamarte. Usualmente haces una montaña de un grano de arena, pero cuando algo realmente grave te pasa, simplemente me lo ocultas como si trataras de protegerme. ¡¿Pero quién va a protegerte _a ti_ si nunca me dices nada?!

A las 5.00pm, salí y me dirigí a Shinjuku. Bajé del auto y comencé a caminar a paso vivo. No sabía que estaba tan frío afuera el día de hoy. Abotoné mi abrigo y me soplé las manos para calentarlas.

"Disculpe señor"

Me detuve y me dí la vuelta para ver a dos colegialas con uniforme. Estaban riendo y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

"Usted es Yuki Eiri, ¿no?" Habló la de lentes. "¿Le importaría firmar esto para nosotras?"

Le eché una mirada al cuaderno de Hello Kitty que me estaba sosteniendo hacia mí.

"Muérete" Respondí fríamente, dándome la vuelta.

¡Que se joda mi reputación! Bueno, al menos, por una vez, le había mostrado mi verdadero ser a las fangirls. Y le podían decir a un tabloide que Yuki Eiri es una persona desagradable y no el hombre cortés y de buenas maneras que el mundo conoce, simplemente me importaba una mierda.

Cuando finalmente entré al Dubliner's me senté en una mesa junto al ventanal y comencé a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa nerviosamente, mirando hacia atrás cada diez segundos. Odio cuando la gente llega tarde. Traté de enfocarme en una hermosa morena que estaba sentada con sus amigos en una mesa cercana, pero fue en vano. Tenía largo cabello rizado, unos hermosos ojos verdes y un busto impresionante, pero como ya dije, perdí el interés en las mujeres hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, he perdido interés en cualquier persona. Excepto por una un hiperactivo, molesto y torpe cantante... Mi mundo gravita por completo en torno a ti, maldito mocoso. Y no hay absolutamente nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Finalmente pude vislumbrar a Nakano bajando de su motocicleta y la forma en la que se pasó la mano por el pelo cuando se quitó el casco me recordó al comercial de L'Oréal. Ciertamente no lo vale. Resoplé. En un minuto estuvo sentado frente a mí.

"Llegas tarde" Gruñí, mirando mi reloj.

Eran las 5.41pm.

"También me alegra verte, Eiri"

No estaba de humor para tolerar la imprudencia. Lo miré intensamente. A pesar de que usualmente es muy confiado, repentinamente apartó la mirada, y no supe si sentirme satisfecho de haberlo intimidado o estar aún más preocupado...

"Hace mucho frío hoy, ¿cierto?" Preguntó, mirando ausente a través del ventanal.

Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba y no podía esperar más para hacer la pregunta que me había estado comiendo el corazón como un gusano durante toda la tarde.

"Vamos directo al grano, idiota. ¿Por qué me hiciste venir? Acaso... ¿pasa algo malo con Shûichi?" Pregunté, haciendo lo posible por ocultar mi ansiedad pero un quiebre en mi voz delató mis sentimientos.

Me molestó muchísimo haberme dejado llevar tanto, pero traté de ignorarlo.

Nakano parecía sorprendido, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro y sacudió la cabeza.

"Oh, no, no te preocupes, ¡no tiene nada que ver con él!"

"¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupado?" Solté mientras el nudo en mi garganta se aflojaba.

Mala leche, ¿y qué?

La sonrisa maliciosa del pelirrojo se agrandó y si hubiera podido matar al mocoso insolente con sólo una mirada, lo habría hecho. La ira hervía dentro de mí.

"¡Da igual! ¡¡Si no es por Shûichi, ¿entonces para qué me hiciste venir?!!"

Aparentemente, había hablado un poco alto y varios clientes nos estaban mirando. Bueno, al menos, eso hizo a la camarera mover su perezoso trasero e ir a tomar nuestra orden.

"Tráthnóna maith! _(1) _¿Qué les traigo, amigos?"

"Un café Irlandés" Mascullé.

No es que las pocas gotas de whisky en él me hubieran ayudado a recuperar mi orgullo, pero que se joda.

"Y una Coca cola para mí, por favor" Dijo Nakano.

"No hay problema. ¡Ya vuelvo!"

"¡Y no olvides la rodaja de limón y la pajilla!" Agregó tu amigo imbécil.

Me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, incrédulo.

"Bueno, estamos en un Pub Irlandés ¿y tú terminas pidiendo una Coca? ¡Que sacrilegio! ¡Y una pajilla! ¿Dios, qué edad tienes, Nakano?"

Sonrió.

"Como la misma edad que el tipo con el que compartes tu cama y haces cosas indecibles"

¡Ese imbécil descarado!

Estaba a punto de decile todos los sobrenombres en este mundo cuando la mesera puso nuestras bebidas sobre la mesa.

"¡Aquí tienen, amiguitos!"

Rechiné la mandíbula.

"¡Salud!" Dijo Nakano, sorbiendo inmediatamente su bebida, haciendo un horrible sonido con la pajilla. Los niños de hoy. Rodé los ojos con disgusto. Tiene suerte de haber despertado mi curiosidad, de otra manera hubiera agarrado su pajilla y la hubiera usado para estrangularlo.

"¿Si no es por Shûichi, entonces por quién?" Grité, impaciente.

"Bueno, es por Ayaka" Respondió, con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas.

Casi escupo mi café irlandés.

"¡¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!!"

"No, estoy planeando pedirle que se case conmigo, pero necesito saber si no te importa..."

Alcé una ceja y me miró aprensivo. Metí el dedo en la espuma de mi café irlandés y lo chupé lentamente, ignorándolo a propósito. Pensándolo bien, este simple gesto me hizo parecer como algún actor porno gay y prefiero no imaginar como pudo haber sido interpretado si hubiera sido Seguchi y no Nakano el que estaba sentado frente a mí. ¡Oh dios!

"¿Y?" preguntó en una voz ligeramente temblorosa.

"¿Y qué?" Solté. "¿Me estás diciendo que me hiciste venir aquí y gastar mi precioso tiempo sólo para pedirme permiso de casarte con esa chica?"

Sin mencionar que me tuvo preocupado por horas.

"Hmm... Bueno... Yo pensé... Ustedes dos estuvieron comprometidos después de todo y..."

"¡Me importa una mierda a quién quieres, Nakano! ¡Mientras no sea Shûichi, no me puede importar menos!"

"No sabía que eras tan posesivo" sonrió con malicia.

"¡Cierra el hocico!"

Pasamos otros quince minutos discutiendo el asunto, o debo decir, pasé otros interminables quince minutos escuchando su charla sobre el amor y la vida. Creo que prefiero tenerte argumentando sobre si a Sakuma le queda mejor el verde mar que el verde primavera oscuro. O quizás no.

Cuando volví a casa el Mini-mocoso y tú habían vuelto. Ni me molesté en gritarle al niño por jugar Animal Crossing de nuevo.

"¡Hola tú!" saludé, casi con placer.

"¡¡Shhh... Vas a asustar al pez!!" susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Huh? Oh... perdón... Yo... ¡Oye espera, eso es mentira! No puede oírme, está... Oh bueno..." No quería discutir. "¿Dónde está Shu?"

El niño apuntó al dormitorio, con la vista pegada a la pantalla de la TV.

Caminé hacia el dormitorio y abrí la puerta silenciosamente. Ahí estabas, tirado en el piso con los audífonos puestos, moviendo tus piernas en el aire rítmicamente y mordiendo tu lápiz, concentrado en la hoja de papel al frente tuyo. No pude suprimir una sonrisa. Me acerqué a ti, pero tu música estaba muy alta y ni te diste cuenta. Te pegué en la cabeza y agarré la hoja de papel. Llegaste a saltar del susto.

"¡¡Uesugi Eiri!!" Me gritaste, tirando tus audífonos al suelo y poniéndote de pié.

Sonreí con malicia. De hecho, me encanta cuando estás enojado y usas mi nombre real.

"¡¿No puedes tocar la puerta, imbécil?!"

"¡¿Y por qué tocaría la puerta de mi propia habitación?!" Pregunté, desafiante.

Tu cara estaba roja de ira. Es realmente muy fácil molestarte. Y odias cuando llamo a este lugar MÍO y no NUESTRO. No puedo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento. En realidad hiciste este lugar TUYO el día que tocaste a la puerta, cargando tu vida entera en una enorme bolsa y diciendo que ibas a vivir conmigo. Mis propias palabras siguen haciendo eco: "Sólo una semana". ¡Puedes apostarlo! Pequeño y maldito estúpido.

"¡Yuki! ¡¡Devuélveme esa letra!!" Gritaste, pegándome en el pecho.

Le eché una mirada, aún sosteniendo el papel lejos de tu alcance.

"¡Wow! ¡Realmente te sobrepasaste esta vez! ¡Estoy impresionado!"

Dejaste de pegarme y me miraste dudoso.

"¿De verdad?"

Te dí mi sonrisa más sexy.

"¡Definitivamente! ¡Es incluso peor que lo normal!"

La mirada de duda total en tu rostro se convirtió en furia asesina.

"¡Yuki, bast...!"

Antes de que pudieras lanzarme insultos, dejé caer el papel y capturé tus labios en un profundo, dulce beso. Tus ojos se abrieron igual que aquella vez que te besé por primera vez, frente al ascensor. Lentamente, tu ira se desvaneció y cerraste los ojos, abandonándote en mis brazos. Los sentimientos de ansiedad que tuve antes también se desvanecieron y te abracé fuerte, como si nunca fuera a dejarte ir. Apreté mi abrazo incluso más, casi dejándote sin respiración. Mi mano izquierda acarició tu cabello descuidadamente mientras la derecha alzó tu barbilla para besarte de nuevo. Por supuesto, mi maldito orgullo nunca me dejaría darte las verdaderas razones de ese repentino exceso de ternura. Simplemente no puedo dejarte saber lo mucho que estuve preocupado por ti hoy. Lo mucho que significas para mí. Y lo perdido y vacío que estaría sin ti. Claro, ya lo intenté una o dos veces. _Sin ti, no hay nada... (2)_. Pero es muy difícil para mí. Todavía no estoy listo para abandonar mi caparazón..._ (3)_

Cuando finalmente te dejé libre, me miraste como si acabaras de ver un fantasma.

"Yu... Yuki... ¿Qué fue eso?" Dejaste salir, jadeando.

"Creo que es lo que la gente llama 'un beso'... Te voy a conseguir un diccionario algún día, podría ser útil para tus canciones" Sonreí maliciosamente.

"¡¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

Sonreí y giré sobre mis talones.

¿Qué? No querrías que me convirtiera en un amante cursi, ¿no? ¡¡Eso sería realmente muy aburrido!! Y tienes suerte de que el Mini-mocoso estuviera en la habitación de al lado, de otra manera no podrías caminar en el momento que estoy escribiendo estas palabras... *sonrisa maliciosa*

* * *

Está bien, eso fue realmente meloso, pero me encanta cuando podemos ver el lado blando de Eiri. Además Hiro aún tenía que hacer una aparición de verdad en este fic, ¡pensé que era hora de arreglarlo! ;-)

(1) _Tráthnóna maith_ significa "buenas tardes" en Gaélico Irlandés. Seh, bueno, estaban en un Pub Irlandés, ¿o no? Lol. Por cierto, ese Dubliner's en Shinjuku realmente existe. Nunca he estado ahí, pero Google es mi amigo, entonceees... hehe

(2) Las palabras del mismo Eiri en al final del Volumen 12. ¡Gee, tengo sangrado nasal cada vez que re-leo esas páginas! :-p

(3) Se refiere al capítulo 24 donde Eiri se compara a si mismo con un cangrejo ermitaño (¡o yo lo comparo a él, mejor dicho! Hehe)

* * *

**Crónicas de Rei  
**_Mejores que las Crónicas de Narnia_

No es que tenga algo contra las crónicas de Narnia, pero necesitaba un _slogan_. Sólo lo pensé y me gustó. Así que díganme si lo cambio o se queda. Lal.

En fin, volviendo al fic, a las crónicas o a lo que sea que tenga que volver, les diré que este capítulo hubiera salido antes, pero tuve pequeños problemas... como por ejemplo... que no estuve en mi casa por dos semanas, así que no podía venir a traducir en paz con el mundo, como lo hago acá. Además, cuando por fin pude volver, tenía algo importante que hacer (dígase, disfrutar de mis vacaciones en una junta de un foro en el que participo -inserte cara de mensa acá-) así que eso me retrasó unos 3 días más. De todas maneras cuando volví lo traduje todo de un par de tirones :D, así que no es tan malo. Mi único miedo es que creo no haber traído mi pendrive. Ahora mismo acabo salir de la ducha así que me visto, reviso y de ahí les cuento.

Malas noticias; no lo traje y todavía no me visto. Todo indica que nos atrasamos con la publicación de este capítulo D: ahí quedé con mi sueño de alcanzar a Fanny. ¡Mas le vale que haya publicado algo! Según ella le falta poco así que en cualquier momento llega el capítulo 31, señoras y señores.

Bieeen. No hay crónica, porque lo que me pasó en el transcurso de la traducción de este fic o es indecible o no lo recuerdo. De todas maneras ya tienen un buen relato allá arriba aunque sean puras cabezas de rémoras. Es lo que hay D:

¿Chistes? ¿Recomendaciones?

No hay, lo siento, he estado demasiado desenchufada, pero tal vez -sólo tal vez- cuando vuelva con mi pendrive pueda agregar alguno de los dos...

¡Nadie me agregó a MSN! ¡Está en el capítulo anterior! ¡Malaaas!

Igual las quiero, así que dejen _reviews_, Fanny y yo lo agradeceremos muchísimo.

¡Cariños y besos!

**Este capítulo terminó de traducirse el lunes 22 de Febrero del 2010 a las 20.37 hrs.**

**Re Edición: Martes, 02 de Marzo. 2010.**

La salida de este capítulo seguramente se va a retrasar por el terremoto, trataré de no demorarme mucho para no preocupar a quiénes saben que vivo en Chile. Espero que todas ustedes, sus casas y sus familias estén bien. Cariños.


	31. Otro mensaje de la traductora

Muy buenas tardes, gente preciosa.

Este nuevo mensaje es para excusarme, no he traducido en muchísimo tiempo, pero no había dado mis razones, así que les cuento.

Entré a estudiar traducción en la universidad hace un par de años –como vuela el tiempo- y lo primero que pasó fue que mi tiempo libre se vio considerablemente reducido, al principio hacía el amago de traducir entre estudio y estudio, pero las cosas no progresaron muy bien. Eso fue el año 2010.

Al principio la falta de tiempo era mi único problema, pero a medida que avancé en el semestre me di cuenta de que sí esperaba un poco y estudiaba más podría entregarles una traducción mejor lograda.

Después tuve problemas con mi PC nuevamente, perdí archivos, olvidé que esto existía y –finalmente- se acabó el 2010.

Luego llegó el 2011 y me involucré un poco más en la política estudiantil, al punto que ahora soy la presidenta del centro de estudiantes de mi carrera, lo que me quitó aún más tiempo.

Finalmente, quiénes hayan estado pendientes del movimiento estudiantil acá en Chile sabrán que los estudiantes de la mayoría de las universidades estatales estuvimos en paro y/o en toma por más de seis meses el año pasado. Y ese período fue lo más lejano a unas vacaciones que he tenido en mi vida, estaba ocupadísima organizando claustros, asambleas, reuniéndome con académicos, decanos, el jefe de carrera, marchas, actividades de difusión, jornadas de reflexión, ampliados estudiantiles y bueno… se imaginarán que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no alcancé ni a darme cuenta de que era diciembre ya y que estábamos comenzando el segundo semestre.

Ahora mismo no puedo creer que me hayan robado el año 2011 (así me siento).

Las buenas noticias son que ahora pienso comenzar a retomar la traducción de este hermoso fanfic, que tanto me gusta. En 5 minutos bajaré un software de traducción y trataré de enchufarme un poco con todo este asunto. Quisiera aclarar que las actualizaciones no serán muy frecuentes, sigo en clases y estoy un tanto ocupada, pero creo que traducir un poco más no puede hacerme mal.

Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.

Rei (Valentina).


	32. 31 de diciembre

**Trama: **_Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante ronca sonoramente, Yuki Eiri se aburre._ _Así que le habla a Shuichi… ¡A su manera…!__Eiri x Shu_

**Aclaración: **_Estoy oxidada… ¡ya no recuerdo lo que tengo que escribir acá!__:-D_

**Nota: **_¡Gee!__¡Más de tres meses sin actualizar!__¡El tiempo pasa realmente rápido!__Da Igual, ¡perdón por eso!_

_Y como sea, perdón por decepcionarlos, pero NO, no he abandonado este fic, ¡jeje!_

_De hecho, hubo grandes eventos en mi vida este último tiempo, y tuve menos tiempo para escribir.__¡La GRAN noticia es que estoy embarazada de unos seis meses!__Un niño, que seguramente se llamará Ginji (¡sí, como Ginji Amano de Get Backers!)__¡Jeje!__Tony –mi marido- quería un nombre japonés, porque su abuela era japonesa, y Get Backers es uno de mis mangas favoritos, así que...__¡Tengo los dedos cruzados para que todo salga bien hasta el "fin"!__ :-)_

**De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews y los mensajes que algunos de ustedes me enviaron para pedirme que continuara con este fic!****Desearía tener tiempo para responderlos todos individualmente, pero bueno… De todos modos, ¡significan mucho para mí! ****¡Aunque no creo merecerlos!**** :)**

_**Por favor, tengan en mente que soy francesa, ¡por eso hay errores! ;-)**_

**31 de diciembre – Nochevieja**

Mi departamento solía ser un perfecto remanso de paz, protegiéndome del loco mundo exterior. Paparazzis, fangirls, Mizuki y todo eso…

Bueno, digo "solía ser" porque obviamente falló al protegerme de cierto pelagatos hiperactivo y anormal…

Desde que llegaste mi pacífico retiro se hizo añicos. Síp, ahora el baño es el lugar más seguro del departamento. Muchas veces tomo mi laptop y me encierro acá. Claro, no es el mejor lugar para conseguir inspiración, pero es definitivamente el mejor refugio contra tu molesta voz, tu ropa brillante y tus discos de Nittle Grasper. Hasta me acostumbré a las horribles calcomanías de girasoles que pegaste en la puerta.

"¡Yukiiiii! ¡Sal! ¡Llevas dos horas ahí!"

Suspiré. Supongo que todo lo bueno llega a su fin, pero aún así…

"¡No puedo! No he terminado de contar las hojas en el rollo de papel higiénico, y ahora que me interrumpiste, tengo que empezar de nuevo…"

"¡Eiri, imbécil! ¡Seguchi se va a enojar si llegamos tarde!"

La fiesta de año nuevo de Seguchi. Gracias a dios que esta vez no es de disfraces. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando pienso en tu disfraz de 'el gato Silvestre' _(1)_ que lavé a propósito con tu traje rojo de navidad para que se tiñera rosado.

Como sea, volviendo al tema, mi corazón estaba lleno con la esperanza de que te hubieras olvidado de esa maldita fiesta, pero por supuesto, nunca te pierdes una oportunidad de sacudir tu trasero al ritmo de alguna canción espantosa.

"Dile que me abdujeron los extraterrestres. Oh, no, espera… Pensándolo bien, sería tan tonto como para mandar a K hasta Marte para encontrarme. Mejor dile que desaparecí, eso debería mantenerlo ocupado por lo menos hasta mañana en la mañana. ¡Te doy diez paquetes de Pocky si lo haces! Es un buen trato, ¿no crees?"

Te escuché suspirar largamente.

"¡Yuki, sal! ¡Esta situación se está volviendo completamente ridícula! ¡Y tengo ganas de hacer pipí! ¡Muchas ganas!"

"Orina en las plantas, escuché que les hace bien. ¡Y por la mierda, déjame solo, maldito mocoso!"

"De ninguna manera…"

La fastidiosa voz chillona del mini mocoso te cortó en medio de la oración.

"¡Papa está actuando como un niño, no quiere enfrentar sus responsabilidades!" Cantó en un tono de bebé burlesco.

Sentí que mis mejillas enrojecían de furia y estaba a punto de explotar y hacer que el niño se arrepintiera de haber nacido, pero entonces me di cuenta de que el bribón tenía razón. Odio las fiestas, y odio aún más las fiestas de Seguchi, pero había dado mi palabra una vez más, así que tenía que ir; no escapar.

Tragándome mi orgullo, le saqué el seguro a la puerta y salí.

"Sí, bien hecho ¡Dame esos cinco, mi amor!" Le dijiste al niño.

Fruncí el ceño y te lancé una mirada furiosa.

"¡**YO SOY** tu amor, no él!" Refunfuñé antes de entrar en la habitación, azotando la puerta.

Yuki no comparte. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?

Y a todo esto, sonreír tan estúpidamente cuando tienes ensalada o noquierosaberqué entre los dientes debería estar prohibido. Es absolutamente asqueroso. ¡Puaj! ¿Nadie te enseñó a cepillarte los dientes después de cada comida, cerdito?

Después de unos minutos azotaste la puerta.

"¡Yukiiiii! ¿Estás listo?"

Parado frente al espejo de la habitación, volví a acomodar mi camisa negra y suspiré.

"Bueno, bueno… ¡Ya voy, no tienes porqué enojarte!" Gemí, abriendo la puerta y esquivando tu puño.

Me inspeccionaste y dejaste salir un "Wow". Alcé una ceja, de manera inquisidora.

"Supongo que la espera valió la pena…" Pudiste decir finalmente. "Te ves absolutamente estupendo, mi amor"

Sonreí con malicia. Aunque siempre lo niego, amo los cumplidos. Aunque no lo parezca, nunca he sido muy seguro de mi mismo. Supongo que no ayudó mucho que me molestaran todo el tiempo cuando era niño. Siempre necesito que me reafirmen que me veo bien y soy inteligente, y las críticas me hieren más de lo que aparento.

"**Siempre** me veo absolutamente estupendo," Mentí, regalándote mi sonrisa más sensual. "Y tú te ves…"

Le eché una mirada a tu top y a tus shorts de lentejuelas negras y tu barniz de uñas surtido. Y ni siquiera voy a molestarme en mencionar el gel de escarcha plateada que te pusiste en la cara y te hacía parecer una bola disco viviente.

"… muy gay…"

Rodaste los ojos.

"Hubo un tiempo en el que pensaba que los escritores de novelas románticas eran buenos con los cumplidos románticos. ¡Mi culo!"

Sonreí con malicia.

"Oh, supongo que tenemos que irnos" Dije, apesadumbrado, y arrastré los pies hacia la puerta principal.

"¡Oh por favor, Yuki! ¡Pareces un prisionero a punto de ser ejecutado!"

"¡Exactamente!" Bufé, mientras encendía un cigarro. "Espero que Mika haya hecho kagami mochi _(2)_, ¡por lo menos!"

"Me gusta más el ichigo daifuku _(3)_," dijo el niño.

"¿Quién te preguntó?" Le dije rápidamente.

"¡Eiri!"

Me apuñalaste con la mirada. Puedes ser intimidante cuando quieres. ¡O no!

"¡Bueno! "¡Prometo ser un buen niño por esta noche!" Respondí, alzando mi mano derecha y conteniendo la risa.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntaste, inseguro.

"Claro… ¡Siempre y cuando me prometas ser mi esclavo personal por el resto de tu vida!" Sonreí con malicia.

"Eso es lo que pensé…"

"¿Significa que aceptas?"

"¡En tus sueños!"

Me reí y entré al auto.

Unos minutos después, el mini mocoso y tú estaban cantando a todo pulmón.

"_All is quiet on New Year's daaaaaay! __A world in white is underwaaaay!__I want to be with you.__Be with you night and day…" (4)_**¹**

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Cállense! ¡Los dos! ¡Todavía ni llegamos y ya me duele la cabeza por su culpa!"

"¡Aguafiestas!" Masculló el niño.

Y no pude encontrar ninguna observación mordaz que hacer. ¡Dios! ¿Qué me ha pasado?

"¡Yuki, no puedo esperar para besarte bajo el muérdago!" Exclamaste, entusiasmado. _(5)_

Fruncí el ceño. (Aún estoy tratando de averiguar que tienen que ver el muérdago y U2, a todo esto…)

"¿Perdón? No me vas a besar en ninguna parte, y claramente no va a ser bajo una plata inútil sólo para seguir una maldita tradición occidental. ¡Muérete!"

"Riku tiene razón, Yuki. ¡Eres una plasta aguafiestas!"

Sí, cierto. Pero, al menos, ustedes dos se quedaron callados el resto del viaje. ¡Qué alivio!

Aún así, me sentí un poco culpable cuando le eché un vistazo al asiento de atrás por el espejo retrovisor y alcancé a vislumbrar lo triste que estabas. ¡Un poco, dije!

Afortunadamente –¡o no!-, se te pasó la rabia rápidamente cuando llegamos donde Seguchi.

Apenas habíamos dado un paso dentro de la casa cuando el imbécil retardado mental te saltó encima.

"¡SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! ¡Kumagoro y yo te extrañamos muchísimo!

Miré hacia arriba y vi a Tatsuha parado detrás de Sakuma, sosteniendo al maldito conejo rosado entre sus brazos. Casi sentí pena por él. Trató de esquivar mi mirada, totalmente avergonzado. ¿O es que todavía está enojado conmigo por olvidar su cumpleaños?

"Ehm… Gracias Sakuma-san, pero la última vez que nos vimos fue hace unos días…"

Pensándolo bien, siento más pena por ti. Te portas como un completo imbécil cuando estás cerca de ese idiota. ¡Y NO, por la reverenda mierda, NO son celos!

Bueno, incluso si lo fueran, no es de tu incumbencia y no necesitas saberlo.

Es que…

Bueno ya, SÍ SON celos.

Detesto la manera en que admiras a ese tonto.

Detesto no ser tu centro de atención cuando él está cerca.

"Bueno, ¡fueron demasiados días y a Ryuichi no le gusta!"

Detesto que ese tipo se refiera a sí mismo en tercera persona.

Detesto que te sonrojes cuando dice que te echó de menos.

¡Yo te echo de menos cuando no estás cerca, maldita sea!

Estaba hirviendo de ira, probablemente tanto como mi hermano.

"Pero, Shu-chan, ¿por qué estás vestido de negro? ¡El negro no es nada brillante!" Masculló el idiota. "¡Aunque ese gel brillante es muy lindo!"

Había oído suficiente.

"¡El negro le queda muy bien!" Le grité, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa. "¡Así que anda a joder a tu estúpido conejo y cállate la boca!"

Parpadeó y estalló en lágrimas.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah… ¿Por qué Yuki es tan malo con Ryuichi?"

Lo solté y suspiré.

"Vaya, vaya… Eiri-san, eso es lo que llamo una entrada dramática" Dijo Seguchi, aplaudiendo.

Y eso es lo que yo llamo una pésima manera de comenzar una fiesta. Incluso a pesar de que me lo esperaba.

Unas pocas horas, una pelea contigo (¡pensar que me uniría al "Baile del pollito" _(6)_ fue un GRAN error!) y muchos –demasiados- kagami mochi después (Dios bendiga a Mika), estaba sentado en el sofá, resignado ante mi destino, pero deseando en silencio que la fiesta se acabara y que la gente se olvidara de mí y me ignorara mientras tanto.

Pero no lo hicieron.

Y el primero que pensó (¡erradamente!) Que necesitaba entretenimiento fue Fujisaki.

"Buenas, Eiri" Me saludó cuando se sentó junto a mí.

Se veía mareado y, de hecho, tenía olor a alcohol. Miré su vaso. Whisky.

"Pensé que nunca tomabas alcohol," indiqué.

Encogió los hombros.

"Bueno, supongo que hay una excepción a cada regla, ¿no?"

Había un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Definitivamente le pasaba algo, pero no soy el tipo de persona que hace muchas preguntas. (Pero al menos nos complementamos, tú eres más del tipo hablador que nunca se calla, ¡incluso cuando se lo piden!)

"¿Sabes que te ves muy sexy esta noche? Esa camisa negra te queda muy bien," dijo, deslizando sus dedos bajo el cuello desabrochado de mi camisa.

"Oye, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Quítame tus mugrosas garras de encima, ¡niño alcohólico! A menos que quieras pelear con tu vocalista, que resulta ser mi amante," dije, maliciosamente.

"¡Oh no, Eiri-san! ¡No necesitas tomártelo tan a pecho! ¡Era sólo un cumplido! Además, no necesitas recordarme que no estás disponible, ¡lo sé! Los mejores lo están, de todas maneras…" Suspiró.

Seguí su mirada y me di cuenta de que estaba mirando a Nakano y Ayaka, que estaban tomando champaña amorosamente, y parecían incapaces de sacarse los ojos de encima; de repente todo se volvió claro como el agua.

No pude evitar sentir pena por él. Sé muy bien cuan doloroso puede ser el amor no correspondido… incluso aunque lo que yo experimenté parece haber pasado hace una eternidad, en otra vida...

Decidí no hacer mucho drama.

"Siempre supe que te pasaba algo con el pelirrojo…" Sonreí, sacándolo de su sopor.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿De quién estás hablando?"

Apunté a Nakano con la mirada.

Fujisaki tomó un sorbo de su whisky y pude ver como su cara enrojecía en la tenue oscuridad de la habitación.

"Patrañas…" Murmuró, pero se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Las secó rápidamente, probablemente deseando que no me hubiera dado cuenta.

"A veces te va mal en la vida," dije.

Nunca he sido bueno consolando a la gente. ¡Y no tienes que hacer ningún comentario, maldito mocoso!

"¿Me encuentras soso?"

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Soso? ¡Te estás echando muchas flores!" Bufé.

"Eiri…" su voz suplicaba.

"¡Bueno! ¡Por supuesto que no eres soso, idiota!"

"No sé…" susurró. "La gente siempre me ha visto como un trabajólico aburrido y gruñón sin sentido del humor… Siento que nadie se va a enamorar nunca de mi…"

Entonces recordé porqué odio consolar a la gente. Me molesta demasiado que mis esfuerzos de desperdicien, lo que pasa casi siempre, no importa cuánto me esfuerce. ¡Respondí su pregunta amablemente y aún está desconsolado!

"¡Por dios, Fujisaki! ¡Eres tan deprimente que me dan ganas de colgarme!" Bufé. "¡Sí, eres un trabajólico aburrido y gruñón sin sentido del humor, oh y se te olvidó decir que eres GAY!" Se estremeció ante esa palabra y miró alrededor, nervioso, para asegurarse de que nadie me hubiera oído. "Además, te pones aún más patético gracias al alcohol," Sonreí con malicia. "Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, soy un bastardo frío y miserable, pero eso no evitó que una persona maravillosa se enamorara de mi..." Dije cariñosamente (¡más de lo que quería!) viéndote hablar con Sakano a unos metros de distancia.

Pude ver, por el rabillo del ojo, como Fujisaki quedaba boquiabierto y caí en cuenta de que acababa de halagarte sinceramente. ¡Maldita sea! Quizás debería dejar de tomar. Podría agregarlo a mi lista de "Resoluciones de año nuevo".

Aún estaba mirándote, mientras pensaba en una manera de recuperar mi orgullo, cuando tu "Radar de Eiri" me detectó.

"¡Yukiiiii!" Gritaste, saludándome de una forma completamente ridícula.

"Bueno, quizás no sea tan maravillosa todo el tiempo" Dije, rodando los ojos.

Suguru soltó una risita.

Estaba punto de decirle que su turno llegaría tarde o temprano, cuando algo me pegó con fuerza en la cabeza. Sobé mi adolorida frente mientras el arma del crimen, una bola de papel azul, terminaba su travesía en el suelo, junto al pie de Seguchi. Rechiné los dientes y escudriñé la habitación en busca del culpable. Unos metros más allá, el mini mocoso me sonreía desafiante, con una cerbatana de juguete en su mano.

"¡Eres hombre muerto!" Susurré antes de levantarme para correr tras el mocoso.

El niño era más rápido de lo que pensé. O quizás me estoy poniendo viejo y **yo **soy más lento de lo que pensé. ¡A la mierda con eso!

Lo seguí hacia la siguiente habitación, pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta me agarraron y azotaron contra la pared y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, un par de labios chocaron contra los míos.

Nos separamos justo cuando la última campanada de la medianoche hacía eco en la habitación.

"¡Te agarré!" Exclamaste, con una expresión de triunfo en tu rostro.

Miré sobre nuestras cabezas solo para captar un atisbo del muérdago. Me sonreíste con malicia.

"¡Feliz año nuevo, amor!"

"Me vas a terminar matando, ¿estás consciente de eso, maldito mocoso?"

"Quizás, pero todavía no he terminado contigo" Susurraste maliciosamente antes de besarme otra vez.

Bueno, puede ser que las tradiciones no sean tan malas...

Feliz año nuevo, Shu.

_Ok, una vez más, el capítulo termina con un beso empalagoso… Ya sé, no es muy original… ¡Pero no pude evitarlo!__ ;-)_

(1) ¡Si no recuerdan el disfraz del gato Silvestre, quizás se perdieron el capítulo 11! ;-)

(2) Mochi es un pastel de arroz japonés. Tiene un relleno dulce, como pasta de porotos rojos dulces (azuki). Kagami mochi (= espejo de pastel de arroz) es una decoración tradicional de año nuevo. "Usualmente consiste de dos mochis (pasteles de arroz) redondos, el más pequeño sobre el más grande y una daidai (naranja japonesa amarga) con una hoja en la punta. Además, puede haber una hoja de konbu y una brocheta de caquis secos bajo el mochi. Se sitúa sobre una base llamada _sanp__ō,_ sobre una hoja llamada _shihōbeni, _que según la creencia protege a la casa de incendios durante los años siguientes" (Fuente: Wikipedia)

(3) Daifuku es una variación del mochi. La mayoría de las veces, está rellena con pasta de frijol rojo dulce, pero el Ichigo Daifuku es una variación rellena con aquel tipo rubio de Bleach. ¡Nah, era broma! ¡Jeje! Está rellena con una frutilla entera, o solo con crema de frutilla.

(4) ¡No, no soy dueña de U2 tampoco! ;-)

(5) En Francia nos besamos bajo el muérdago durante la Nochevieja, pero creo que en otros países la gente se besa bajo el muérdago durante todas las festividades navideñas.

(6) En Francia esta canción se llama "La danse des canars" (El baile de los gansos) y fue muy famosa en los 80's, pero aún puedes escucharla en fiestas de matrimonio, por ejemplo (y no, no se escuchó para nada en MI matrimonio, el 29 de octubre del 2005 -¡hace casi 4 años!- porque… eeehm, bueno... ¡podemos decir educadamente que la encuentro pasada de moda! LOL). No sé si el baile del pollito es tan famoso en otros países, pero si no la conocen búsquenla en Youtube. ¡Pero no me culpen si la tienen pegada por años después de escucharla! :-D

_¡Gracias por leer!__¡Cuídense! :-)_

**¹**Como habrán podido notar, esta es una canción de U2, dice más o menos así: _"Todo está en silencio el día de año nuevo, hay un mundo blanco bajando el camino. Quiero estar contigo, estar contigo día y noche". _Nunca en mi vida la había escuchado antes de esto y ahora mismo no la recuerdo.

**Crónicas de Rei**

_¡HA PASADO MUCHÍSMO TIEMPO! Si tienen ganas de matarme lo entiendo, pero no lo __apoyo__ PARA NADA. Para consolarlas enumeraré las cosas buenas que desprenden de mi tardanza:_

_1. Como ahora soy una estudiante de traducción a punto de terminar __su__ segundo año (de un total de cinco), así que estoy segura de que este capítulo está mucho mejor traducido que el primero._

_2. Han extrañado tanto este fic que ahora están increíblemente felices de leer un Nuevo capítulo._

_3. No se me ocurre nada más._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo. Antes de perder los datos de el pc que tenía antes de tener el pc que tenía antes de este pc (un par de computadortes atrás) había traducido completamente este capítulo, solo me faltaba revisarlo, pero lo perdí, así que me desalenté bastante por tener que comenzar de nuevo con un capítulo tan largo. ¡Pero tranquilas que ya se me pasó!_

_Ya les dije, pero las siguientes actualizaciones no serán tan frecuentes, ya que estoy en la Universidad y no tengo vacaciones… y saldré de la ciudad en febrero así que en mis vacaciones no estaré muy activa tampoco. En fin, solo me queda decir que es lo que hay._

_Las extrañé mucho y, mientras traducía muerta de sueño, leía sus reviews de vez en cuando para darme ánimo. ¡SON LO MEJOR!_

_Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización._


	33. 1 de enero

**Trama: **_Cuando está solo en casa, o cuando no puede dormir mientras su pequeño amante ronca sonoramente, Yuki Eiri se aburre._ _Así que le habla a Shuichi… ¡A su manera…! Eiri x Shu._

**Aclaración: **_Aún no soy lo suficientemente rica como para comprar los derechos de autor de Gravitation..._

**Nota: **_Bueno, una vez más, me demoré años en actualizar y probablemente ya se hayan olvidado de este pequeño fic.__ En mi defensa, di a luz a un adorable bebé llamado Ginji el 27 de diciembre (sí, Ginji como Ginji Amano de Get Backers, uno de mis mangas favoritos. Como ya dije, la abuela de mi esposo era japonesa y él habla japonés, así que quería ponerle un nombre japonés a nuestro bebe y yo sugerí este, jeje). Y, créanme, ¡me mantiene muy ocupada! Sin mencionar que desafortunadamente tiene algunos problemas de salud e incluso pasó algunos días en el hospital esta semana, así que tengo muy poco tempo para leer y escribir. De todas maneras, estoy de vuelta con el 31er capítulo y espero que ustedes no lo encuentren tan malo, ¡porque yo sí! Lol._

**Nuevamente, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! Nunca dejan de conmoverme, ¡jeje! (Aún deseo poder responderlos todos, pero tengo poquísimo tiempo, ¡perdón!)**

_**Por favor, tengan en mente que soy francesa, ¡por eso hay errores en el inglés! ;**__-)_

**1ro de enero**

**11:47 a.m.**

¡Dios! ¡La cabeza me está matando! Cuando desperté hace unos *mira su reloj* veintiún minutos, no podía ni recordar como había llegado a mi casa de la fiesta de Seguchi.

Y cuando me di cuenta de que el departamento estaba en silencio, pensé que a ti y al niño los habían secuestrado o algo así, pero entonces caí en cuenta de que no tenía sentido. O sea, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio querría secuestrarlos? Incluso si pidieran un enorme rescate. *sonrisa maligna*

Fui a la cocina con mucho dolor y me preparé un café con miel para aliviare las náuseas. Ahí fue cuando vi la nota que me habías dejado en la mesa.

_¡Hola cariño!__Me llevo a Riku a N-G, así podrás dormir toda la mañana.__¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO OTRA VEZ!__Con amor, SHUICHI._

Gracias a Dios que especificaste que eras tú. Me hubiera tomado toda la tarde darme cuenta de quién me lo había escrito. La tinta era morada con brillitos. (Y, sí, antes de que preguntes; ES sarcasmo).

Como sea, Seguchi de verdad es un tirano, hace trabajar a la gente en año nuevo.

Sin embargo, no me quejo; tengo todo un día de paz y tranquilidad para mí solo y una idea brillante para divertirme un poco...

**12:17 p.m.**

La idea brillante que se me ocurrió es este correo que te acabo de mandar:

De: Dios del sexo, elunicoyukieiri(a)yahoo.jp _(1)_

Para: Mocoso, shindoushuichi(a)ngrecords.com

Asunto: Resoluciones de año nuevo

_¡Hola cariño!_

_Pensé en mandarte un extracto de la lista de resoluciones de año nuevo que acabo de escribir._

_¡Disfrútala!_

_-__Eiri-_

_**RESOLUCIONES DE AÑO NUEVO DE EIRI (ordenadas al azar)**_

_1) Dejar de fumar_

_2) Dejar de beber_

_3) Adoptar un niño (Mmmh, ¡olvídalo! A los perros hacen menos ruido.__¡Y ya tenemos la perrera!)__ (2)_

_4) Dejar que Shuichi sea el activo más de una vez al año_

_5) Llevar a Shuichi a parques de diversiones una vez al mes_

_6) Ir a todos los conciertos de Bad Luck_

_7) Ser amable con los estúpidos a los que Shuichi llama "amigos"_

_8) Dejar que Shuichi decore todo el departamento (no sólo los baños)_

_9) Dejar de decirle "mocoso" a Shuichi, aunque le calce perfecto_

_10) Escribirle una carta de amor a Shuichi_

Esperé unos minutos y te mandé este mail:

"_Olvidé decirlo, pero es obvio, las resoluciones de Año Nuevo existen solo para que tengamos la consciencia limpia.__¿No creíste que de verdad pensaba cumplirlas, cierto cariño?_

No pude evitar sonreír maliciosamente cuando le di clic a "Enviar".

**12:57 p.m.**

Acabo de almorzar (sí, cuatro rebanadas de torta de frutilla conforman una comida decente y balanceada, las frutillas son frutas y las frutas son buenas para la salud, ¿o no?) Y de revisar mis mails, pero no me has respondido.

Estoy aburrido (¡que no se te ocurra que es porque no estás conmigo!), no tengo inspiración para escribir (¡y hoy es feriado nacional, maldita sea!), no tengo ganas de jugar Animal Crossing (no desde que el Mini mocoso pensó que era buena idea gastar todas las campanas que tanto me costó conseguir en objetos terribles ¡que le regaló a los malditos vecinos! ¡¿Cómo mierda me voy a comprar una casa más grande ahora?!), no hay nada que valga la pena en la TV (solo las mismas cosas repetidas de cada año: Herbie, Mi Pobre Angelito, todas esas mierdas de Disney de "Mi mejor amigo es un mitad perro y mitad lobo"... El tipo de película que me hace querer suicidarme en los primeros cinco minutos. ¡Ni hablar de todas esas películas animadas horribles! -nadie necesita saber que se me cae una lágrima cada vez que veo El Zorro y El Sabueso-. No entiendo por qué no dan películas clásicas, como Evil Dead, en Navidad... Ah, bueno...), así que no sé qué hacer con mi tiempo. ¿No te parece triste?

Voy a comerme los chocolates que te mandó tu hermana por correo como regalo de navidad. No será un gran consuelo, pero creo que es mejor que nada.

**1:59 p.m.**

¡Dios! Acabo de visitar el foro oficial de Bad Luck. Estuve varios minutos tratando de recuperar mi maldita contraseña. Puse al menos cinco contraseñas diferentes antes de que me apareciera el recordatorio: "¿Cómo se llama tu mascota?" y recordé que mi contraseña era "Shuichi".

Como sea, casi me morí de un ataque al corazón cuando vi el "Tema más comentado del día"…

"_¡REGALO GRATUITO: __CALENDARIO__ DE YUKI Y SHUICHI DESNUDOS!_

Lo había posteado el imbécil de Sakuma. ¿Quién más?

Por supuesto que la abrí y, sí, le hice caso al "clic aquí para descargarlo"

Y no sé qué sentir respecto a esas doce fotos. Estoy entre el alivio que sentí al descubrir que son montajes (¿cuándo aprendió a usar Photoshop este imbécil?) y no fotos de verdad, que Tatsuha pudo haber tomado sin que nos diéramos cuenta para intercambiarlas por hacer cosas pervertidas y vergonzosas con el enfermo de los conejos rosados, y la furia que sentí cuando me di cuenta, horrorizado, de que el imbécil este había puesto mi cabeza en el cuerpo de un tipo con el pene muy pequeño, ¡mientras tu cuerpo tenía un paquete que haría que hasta Rocco Siffredi _(3)_ se pusiera celoso! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!

Me pican las manos por azotarlo (¡eso no tiene nada que ver con el sexo!) en un mensaje interno, pero eso me dejaría en evidencia.

Además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Necesito inventar una excusa decente para explicar cómo es que desapareció toda tu caja de chocolates. Sé que eres crédulo, pero aun así no estoy seguro de que me vayas a creer si digo que alguien entró en el departamento y se llevó sólo tus chocolates.

Espera un minuto… Quizás podría usar esa excusa y decir que uno de tus fans obsesivos se metió al departamento y se llevó todas tus cosas. Así, por fin podría deshacerme de todos tus mangas yaoi asquerosos y tus horribles álbumes de Nittle Grasper. Oh, y esa extraña chaqueta naranja de piel, que creo que ni Seguchi se atrevería a usar. Y Eliot el loro. Y el tazón feo, por supuesto.

Siempre supe que era un genio.

**2.21 pm**

Este es el mail que me acabas de enviar:

_**PROMESAS DE AÑO NUEVO DE SHUICHI (ordenadas al azar)**_

_1) Usar ropa recatada_

_2) Quemar mis disfraces de cosplay (eso incluye al de plátano y al de pila)_

_3) Dejar de llorar cada vez que algo está mal (y sí, ¡la muerte de mi amado IPod fue una tragedia REAL!)_

_4) Dejar de llorar cada vez que algo me hace muy feliz_

_5) Dejar de comprarle ropa a Eiri (¡sigo pensando que ese chaleco amarillo que te regalé en tu cumpleaños pasado te quedaba muy bien!__a todo esto, ¿dónde está?)_

_6) Dejar de teñirme el pelo (aunque he estado considerando teñirlo azul últimamente)_

_7) Dejar de cantar cuando tengo sexo_

_8) Botar toda mi colección de Sakuma (incluso ese chicle masticado que logré recoger del escenario después de uno de sus conciertos)_

_9) Aprender a escribir canciones decentes_

_10) Pasar menos de 75 minutos diarios en el baño (bueno, bueno... ¿qué tal 72?)_

_11) Dejar de ver Grase todos los domingos en la tarde_

_12) Contarle la verdad a Eiri sobre la "misteriosa" desaparición de un capítulo completo de la novela que está escribiendo_

_13) Dejar de decirle a Mizuki dónde se está escondiendo Eiri cada vez que no respeta su fecha límite (¡esconderte en el clóset la última vez fue MUY infantil!__¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme "mocoso" después de eso!?)_

_14) Dejar de usar calcetines en la cama (¡pero no te quejes si te toco con mis pies fríos para calentarlos!)_

_15) Ser el esclavo personal de Eiri_

_Para terminar, déjame tomar prestadas tus propias palabras: "las resoluciones de Año Nuevo existen solo para que tengamos la consciencia limpia.__¿No creíste que de verdad pensaba cumplirlas, cierto cariño?"_

Bueno ya, me ganaste, es una venganza decente. Pero estoy feliz de que no planees cumplirlas; ya no serías tú… y este departamento no sería lo mismo sin tus mangas y tus otras cosas horribles. Claro, hay muchas cosas que me molestan muchísimo de ti, pero son las que te hacen únicamente "tú", el maldito mocoso del que me enamoré. Así que simplemente te voy a decir que el Mini mocoso es un niño egoísta que se comió todos tus chocolates… Los niños de hoy…

PD: ¿Lo del chicle es en serio? Uy, ¡a veces me asustas! (¡más de lo que deberías!).

PPD: El chaleco amarillo fue muy útil la última vez que limpié el horno.

PPPD: ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA LE HICISTE A MI NOVELA, MALDITO MOCOSO?!

_(1) ¡Tuve que remplazar el "arroba" por una (a) y borrar el "co" antes de "jp" para evitar la censura! lol_

_(2) La perrera que Eiri le dio a Shu para Navidad (capítulo 23)_

_(3) Por si no lo sabían, Rocco Siffredi es un actor porno conocido por el tamaño de su, bueno, ¡ya saben!__:-D_

_Como sea, este capítulo debe estar lleno de errores, pero bueno… me duele la cabeza ahora, así que no puedo releerlo ahora para corregirlo..._

¡Gracias por leer! :)

**Crónicas de Rei**

¡Hola, mundo! Sé que me demoré mucho en publicar esto, pero tengan piedad de una pobre estudiante universitaria que pretende tener vida social y que es incapaz de organizar su tiempo, sé que muchos de ustedes deben estar en una situación parecida.

Les cuento que últimamente he estado sacando muy buenas notas en traducción inglés-español (no hablemos de los otros ramos, por favor), así que la traducción de este capítulo es MUCHO mejor que la del primero. ¡Se siente tan bien comparar! Decidí enfrentar el tema con una actitud positiva y me enorgullezco de haber mejorado en vez de avergonzarme por haber sido tan mala antes, hay tantos pequeños matices que podrían haberse expresado mejor, tantas estructuras calcadas del inglés… Oh, quisiera tener tiempo y espacio para explicar todo (igual, creo que es una bendición para ustedes que no los tenga, porque las aburriría asquerosamente).

Este capítulo no tiene mucho contenido, pero aun así es entretenido, al parecer Fanny lo odió, pero es un día de resaca bastante bien representado (y me encanta como Shuichi tiene, una vez más, una respuesta para todo).

¡ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO LA TRADUCCIÓN!

¡Ah, les traigo una anécdota muy divertida! Estaba con resaca cuando retomé la traducción de este capítulo, así que pude sentir el dolor de Eiri. Ahora me siento mejor, así que revisé y corregí todos los errores (espero que no haya quedado ninguno).

Iba a poner uno de los clásicos chistes que ponía antes, pero no se me ocurre NADA, nada de nada y nada nada nada. Espero poder hacerlo la próxima vez.

¡Les adoro y estaremos en contacto! Tengan claro que soy incapaz de abandonar esta traducción.


End file.
